Closer
by KaitAstrophe95
Summary: Like in my other stories Pan is Goku and ChiChi's daughter! Takes place mostly during the Grand Tour, Pan and Trunks get very close. Full summery inside! Please just give it a chance, enjoy! COMPLETE!
1. And So It Begins

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my third TrunksXPan story!**

**IMPORTANT THINGS TO KNOW ABOUT THIS STORY:**

**1. Pan is Goku and ChiChi's daughter. Goku did NOT die during the cell games in this story! Although Majin Buu did happen and he did go off to train Uub.**

**2. It starts off during the Grand Tour! Pan is 16, Trunks is 20.**

**3. This story will NOT be like 'Butterflies' or 'Strong Bonds'. Trunks and Pan aren't 'best friends' and they can't talk to each other telepathically.**

**4. I'm staring the rating at 'T' for now, but I'm telling you it will change to 'M.'**

**Summary: Like in the show Pan sneaks onto the ship, and after talking to Trunks he agree's to let her go ahead and stay. Trunks and Pan are very attracted to one another, but are too afraid to act on it. As time goes on Trunks and Pan attraction for one another grows until one night they cannot ignore it any more and they have sex. They continue their secret late-night encounters throughout the rest of the Tour drawing them closer. Before they arrive back on Earth- one night Trunks marks Pan as his mate, without her knowing and without him knowing what it did. When they arrive back on Earth, Baby has already taken everyone over, and Pan is left with Hercule and Buu. Two months later Pan finds out a really big surprise. Now shes more determined than ever to stay alive and find a way to stop Baby and save her family- not just for herself but for her unborn child as well.**

**I HOPE IT CAUGHT YOU'RE INTEREST, ENJOY!**

**I'M ONLY GOING TO SAY THIS ONCE! I OWN NOTHING DRAGON BALL/ Z/ OR GT!**

***The credit for the cover goes to Sacrascape or also known as Koume! Check her out on deviantart on TxPSupporter! She's amazing you guys!***

**Chapter 1- And So It Begins...**

Trunks always knew that Pan was stubborn, but right now she was being unbelieving so. It wasn't that Trunks didn't like Pan, because they had been good friends when they were younger. It changed when Trunks was 16, and Pan was 12. He was forced to grow up early by taking a job at Capsule Corp and by the time he was 18 he was running the family business on his own full-time. He still saw Goten regularly, but him and Pan drifted apart. He guessed another reason could have been because Goku left. He wasn't a very good friend to her in those years; going out on dates while she was depressed.

Trunks had to admit, Pan grew up wonderfully. Hell, to him she looked like a goddess! The worst part about it to him was that she was 16. When did she become so beautiful? She had curves in all the right places, Trunks had to shake his head to clear the thought. This was exactly why she should go home, he thought. She was distracting- way to distracting.

When she stuck the over drive key in her shirt earlier he was very tempted to reach in there and take it out. He wanted to touch her- No I don't! He told himself, I can't touch her! Especially with Goku, her father on board! Although, Goku was a very heavy sleeper... Still I would never take advantage of Pan like that! Trunks was having an internal battle with himself. He sighed and leaned back in his chair- this was going to be a long trip.

Pan smiled a secret smile, she saw the way Trunks eyes darkened when she stuck that key in her shirt. It made her nervous and excited at the same time; she had always been attracted to him and it seemed he liked the way she had grown. Trunks was the only boy- no man- that had ever looked at her like that in all of her 16 years. Bra was always the pretty one while Pan was just considered plain. But Trunks seemed to think differently and that thought made Pan shiver. Of course she knew that Trunks would never act on it especially with her father being on the ship. He was a gentlemen for the most part, and that just made Pan like him more.

Her father she thought with a light scowl. He had left when she was 12 to train Uub, and now he was back four years later and in a body of a child. She didn't know how to feel about the whole thing. On one hand she was happy to see him; she really did miss him. On the other hand she was angry at him for being gone for so long, and for even going in the first place.

She wanted an adventure, something that she would always remember. She was only 4 when Buu happened, and she could hardly remember any of it. The need for adventure is what made her sneak onto the ship in the first place. Trunks and her father being the ones who got on first just happened to be happy add ons.

"How long do you think it will take for us to find our first dragon ball?" Pan asked Trunks, as she stood by his seat. She was not stupid, but she wasn't a genius either. A genius is what you would have to be to read what was on the screen.

Trunks wondered why in the world she had to stand so close, and smell so good. Again he thought this is why she should go home.

"If you would just hand me the over drive-"

"Not this crap again. Look Trunks it's like I said earlier... It's you're move. You want the key, get it," she said forcing herself not to blush.

Trunks tail tightened around him as his grip on the space ship wheel did so he wasn't tempted to reach in her shirt. "This mission could be very dangerous," he said through gritted teeth.

"In case you're forgetting I'm just as much as a Saiyan as you are. I know how to fight! Or did you forgot that it was you who taught me most of my moves in the first place?! I'm not a little kid anymore Trunks, I can take care of myself!" With that she stormed off to find her bedroom. Trunks had to agree with her- she wasn't a little kid anymore...

"Wow," Goku said speaking up for the first time in a while. He stared off in the direction that Pan took off in, "she seems mad. Takes after her mother in that department..."

"I would say so," Trunks sighed. "I better go apologize." He said getting up and heading towards Pan's room.

"Good luck!" Goku called after him, if his daughters temper was as bad as her mothers... Trunks would need it.

"Pan?" Trunks asked knocking on the door. Since she was the only girl onboard it had seemed that she had claimed the room with one bed in it as hers. It's probably for the best Trunks thought, he didn't see how he could handle sharing a room with her.

"What?" he heard her say.

"Can you open the door so I can talk to you?"

"Why?"

Trunks took a deep breath. He hated telling people sorry- it's something that he got from his father. But he really didn't want Pan mad at him so it looked like he had to suck up his pride... "I want to apologise."

"Trunks Briefs apologising, now this I got to see," she said opening her door and holding it with one hand waiting.

Trunks groaned silently, he really wasn't use to this... Maybe he could go around it. "I know you can take care of yourself, I never said you couldn't. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I need this Trunks, please understand that."

"Why do you need this so bad?"

"I know you know what it feels like to have people talk to you and want to be your friend just because of who you're related to.. That's how it is for me, people only want to be my friend because I'm the Ox Kings granddaughter. Your sister is really my only friend at school... How pathetic is that? I want an adventure, something I'll never forget."

She was right, Trunks did know what it felt like to be surrounded by people who only wanted to be your friend because of your money. "You know, it's been a while since I've had a good adventure as well."

Pans eyes lit up and a smile spread across her face, "so can I stay, Trunks-Kun?"

Trunks really hoped he wouldn't regret this. "You can stay Pan-Chan."

"Thank you!" she said hugging him tightly. He was shocked at first- she felt so right being so close. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her to hug her back and placed his chin on the top of her head. She was short for her age or maybe he was just tall. Either way they fit perfectly together and before he could stop it his tail wrapped around her waist. She didn't freak out like most girls would she just held onto him tighter. They were both saddened a bit when they had to pull away because the ship was shaking. Trunks quickly removed his tail from around Pan's waist and wrapped it back around his, and Pan actually missed it being wrapped around her. She had to admit, it felt nice.

"Trunks what's happening?" Pan asked him as she followed him back into the control room, holding onto his arm so she wouldn't fall.

"Something is wrong! I didn't do it!" Goku said still in his chair now trying to eat some ramen noodles.

"Strap in Pan, were going to crash land," Trunks told her and her eyes widened as she let go of his arm and strapped in. "Hold on you two," he said as he strapped in as well.

**EDITED 4-29-13**


	2. Imecka

**IMPORTANT: The boys have tails, the girls do not.**

**Chapter 2: Imecka**

The Saiyans crashed landed on a planet called Imecka. The land looked seemed to be a desert, and right in the middle laid a city.

"Do you think they'll have food up there?" Goku asked as the three of them walked into the city.

"I'm sure they do Goku, I mean it is a city."

"That's awesome! I'm starving!"

"Weren't you just eating on the ship?" Pan asked him confused.

"Well yes, but I didn't get to finish it because the ship crashed."

"How did Momma ever put with you?"

The three soon arrived in the city; it was covered with merchants and stores. There was aliens all over in different colors. Pan could help but look around and smile at everything. "Excuse me," Trunks called out and the busy area froze. "Does anyone have some spar spaceship parts? Ours crashed-"

Suddenly merchants surrounded them throwing anything they possibly could into their arms.

"Hey guys this is great!" Goku said eating a dish of un-known food an Imeckan handed him.

Trunks looked at Pan and saw that she looked as desperate as he did to get out there. She made eye contact with him and nodded, clearly thinking the same thing he was. They both grabbed one of Goku's arms pulling him away from the crowed.

"That was crazy," Pan said sighing when they was finally away from everything.

"You're telling me," Trunks agreed, and then smirked. "Nice dress."

Her eyes widened when she saw the dress but she shot back, "Nice hat."

Trunks quickly removed the hideous hat and Pan took off the dress which had been thrown over her normal clothes.

"Is that a hotel?" Goku asked pointing to a large building on the hill, his tail happily moving back and forth behind him.

"It looks like it, come on lets check it out," Trunks said leading the trio up the hill.

Slowly they looked inside making sure no merchants were around. When they didn't see any they sighed and walked in. The three of them easily got them a room and followed a robot who carried the luggage... and Goku up to the room. He slid a card and the door opened. After Trunks tipped the robot he let go of their luggage and Goku.

"Enjoy the honeymoon suit, have a nice stay in Imecka," It said before leaving.

Trunks and Pans eyes widened, honeymoon suit?! Trunks mind was going places it shouldn't be going, or at least that's what he kept telling himself. Thinking of all the things him and Pan would be doing if they were on a honeymoon. It was making Pan even more tempting than she already was.

Pan wanted to burst with joy, apparently her and Trunks looked like a couple! And there was only one bed, although nothing would happen, because of her father. She bet she could make him sleep on the floor though.

"Did he say honeymoon?" Goku asked "He thought you two were a couple!" He said laughing a bit before stopping "You know, I can actually see what he's talking about."

"Well he thought you was luggage!" Trunks told him.

Goku frowned. "He didn't have to hold on so tightly," he said rubbing his tail.

"Well," Pan said walking between them. "I'm going to go take a shower and relax for the rest of the night."

"I'm going to the kitchen!" Goku yelled running toward his destination.

Trunks sighed and fell onto the bed. He would have to share a bed with Pan.. Pan who he was attracted to. A thought made his tail twitch slightly, and again he thought this was going to be a very long trip.

Minutes later Pan came out of the bathroom running out in a small pink robe that which didn't cover hardly anything. It barely went passed her bottom. Trunks started at her wide-eyed, his eyes already filling with desire and his tail tightened around him. Pan blushed under his intense gaze, she enjoyed it- True, but she had to let him know about the meter.

"Trunks, there's a money meter on the shower. I tried to turn it off but it just kept going faster."

"Money meter?" Trunks asked confused, he hadn't heard hardly a word Pan had said because he was to busy staring at her. Then he heard ticking and removed his pillow to see a money meter on the bed post.

Just then Goku came in with a huge pile of food that just kept getting bigger. "I hit the jack-pot!" He said happily.

Trunks jumped off the bed only to be caught by a chain. He easily broke it.

"They're charging us for everything!" Pan said looking around, now noticing all the money meters.

"Let's go!" Trunks said and Pan nodded. "Come on Goku!" He said grabbing the now Chibi and running out of the door behind Pan.

They ran to their ship all the way in the pouring rain. Their clothes, everything was soaking wet.

"This is horrible," Pan said crossing her arms as they walked up to the 2nd floor of the ship where their rooms, bathrooms, living-room, kitchen, and control room was at. "I'm soaking wet and I just took a shower!"

Trunks had to look away from her, the very small robe was now sticking to her body, showing off all her curves. _The Kai's must defiantly hate me_, he thought.

"Let's just rest for the night and tomorrow we'll go get the parts for the ship and leave. I need to go take a shower,"_ A cold shower_ he added mentally.

Pan looked at her father after Trunks left, he had a frown on his face and his tail was dragging on the floor. "What's wrong?" She asked him.

"All that food.. We just left it!"

Pan rolled her eyes, he would never change. "Good night Papa. Good night Trunks!" She said when at he door. The bath room was almost right across from it. She went in her room and searched in her bag for some clothes before going asleep.

**EDITED 5-15-13**


	3. Robots and Stolen Ships

**-Myster-Gurl: Hahaah "Calm down Trunks!" Super happy you liked it!**

**-Percy J: D'aww thank you!**

**-Super Pan-Chan: Hehe I like making Trunks have internal battles with himself about Pan. It cracks me up, because I can so imagine him doing it.**

**-Trunksxpandbgtlover101: Awe thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

**-superblueowl: Muwahaha poor Trunks!**

**-VeggieTrunks: LMAO! I loved how you called Trunks a pervert! That is so funny!**

**-Guest2: Haha you got that right! Trunks hormones are going to drive him crazy! I'm glad you liked the tail! I thought it would be adorable for them to have it!**

**Chapter 3- Robots and Stolen Ships**

"Trunks, do you think that maybe there is a dragon ball on this planet?" Pan asked him before they sat off to the city of Imecka again.

"I don't know.. Let's see" he said pulling out the dragon radar and looking at it.

"I want to see" Pan said leaning on his arm and trying to turn the dragon radar. It caused Trunks to drop it and before either one of them could reach for it a small little robot ate it. They chased him all over until finally he was stopped by Goku placing a foot on him. Pan took off her bandanna and wrapped it around the robot to keep him still then she placed him in her bag.

"Here" she said standing up and handing her bag to Trunks so he could carry it.

"Umm.. guys.." Goku said getting Trunks and Pans attention. "Someone is taking our ship."

"What?" Trunks and Pan yelled looking over to see their ship disappear in the distance.

"Goku could you instant transmission us to our ship?" Trunks asked him.

"Well I could try" he said happily.

Three times he tried, and three time the Saiyans landed on the ground on their heads. So sneaking into the place where their ship was at is what they would have to do. They found it surrounded by guards.

"Why would they even want our ship?" Pan asked in a whisper so she wouldn't be heard by the guards.

"Probably to sell parts" Trunks whispered back to her. "They do seem greedy here."

The three of them decided the best way to get the ship back was to just go for it, so they did. They fought off guards and Pan got into the truck that had the ship attached to it. She drove it out, Trunks slidding in the passenger seat beside her and Goku in the back seat.

"Wow Pan who taught you how to drive?" Goku asked her.

"Gohan when I was 14."

"I remember when he taught me and Goten how to drive.. I thought he was going to have a heart attack."

"Haha I remember that!" Pan said smiling. "Bra and me sneaked in the car so we could watch, I think Goten scared us all."

Trunks nodded in agreement "His driving still scares me."

The next day they went back to the city to see if they could finally get the parts they needed to leave.

"Excuse me-" Pan started to ask an Imeckan but before she could finish they all screamed and ran away. "Can somebody say rude? I was just asking a question for Dende's sake!"

"Um Pan-Chan I think you should look at this" Trunks told her pointing at the wall which was covered with wanted posters of her, him and Goku.

Pan looked at her picture and her eyes widened "I look NOTHING like that! And they gave me knife? I don't even own a knife!"

"Well I'm holding a gun" Trunks said as Goku did the face he was making on the poster. "I actually think it's funny" Trunks said smiling.

"How can you find this funny?" Pan asked him.

"Awe come on Pan-Chan they gave us weapons!" Trunks told her "We're Saiyans! We don't need weapons to crush them!"

Pan smiled lightly "Yeah I guess you're right. What are we going to do now?"

"We could go see Donkey" Goku said.

"Who?" Trunks and Pan asked.

"Donkey he's the King. I heard some Imeckans talking about him."

Sirens were heard in the distance "I bet there after us." Trunks said "Well there's nothing else we can do, let's go to the kings palace. Maybe he'll understand that this was all a big misunderstanding."

They jumped from roof- to- roof, even jumping over the police one time. One roof though wasn't so strong and they fell right through, Pan landing right on top of Trunks.

"Sorry" she said blushing and quickly getting off of him. She wasn't sorry though and neither was he. They apologised to a couple who lived there. They were surprised that they didn't scream and run away like the others. The couple explained that Donkey was really Don-Kee, although Goku didn't see the difference. They went on to explain that Don-Kee was greedy and that's why prices were so high. He refused to let anyone leave the planet and that's why their ship was stolen. Trunks and Pan knew what they had to do.. They had to turn themselves in.

The Imeckan police were quite surprised when the three Saiyans walked out freely putting their wrist out in surrender. It was once they reached Don-Kees palace that they easily broke out of the cuffs and took down the guards. Trunks blasted the door to Don-Kees throne room off.

"Surprised?" Pan asked him smirking.

"How did you get in here?" He asked them. "Guards!" He yelled pushing a button.

"Ah yeah, you see.. Your little guards wont be coming" Trunks told him smirking. "We took care of them."

Don-Kee frantically checked all the surveillance videos to indeed find his guards knocked out.

"Ledgic!" He called and big green man stood up from behind a desk to fight the 3 Saiyans.

"Can I fight him?" Goku asked excitedly his tail whipping behind him.

"Go for it" Trunks told him shrugging. Goku ran out there to go fight Ledgic.

"Hey Donkey, aren't you going to go help your friend?" Pan asked Don-Kee after a few minutes.

"Aren't you going to go help yours?"

"By the look of things I would say he doesn't need any help" Trunks said.

Sure enough Goku and Ledgics fight came to an end and it was clear that Goku was indeed the victor.

Ledgic having some influence over Don-kee made the ruler change some laws. First, he had to stop being so greedy and start helping his people. Second, he couldn't steal ships anymore, if someone wanted to leave they could. Third Trunks, Pan, and Goku wasn't in trouble anymore. They were freely let go and because they helped the citizens so much they got their ship parts for free.. much to Don-Kees dismay.

It was a few days later when the Saiyans were finally able to leave Imeacka and really start hunting for the dragons balls.

**Me: So Trunks.. How did you like Pan falling on you?**

**Trunks: *Glares at me* You're evil.**

**Me: *Evil laughter* I know!**

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	4. Labyrinth

**-Guest: I'm not perfect so not all the chapters will be perfect. I'm sorry you didn't like chapter 3, maybe you'll like this one. **

**-Super Pan-Chan: Don't worry this chapter is longer! I'll try to make them a okay length, but some maybe short sorry.**

**-VeggieTrunks123: Haha i'll try to do side notes more often, it's been a while since I done them but anyways.. Thank you! I'll PM you about the covers! :)**

**-Mystery-Gurl: Lol it's okay, she liked it!:)**

**-Lena: Lol thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

**-Superblueowl: Thanks!**

**-Guest2: Lol thanks!**

**-Olive the crazy: In some ways it will be a bit like 'butterflies' like when they are against baby and stuff but for the most part I think it will be different. Trunks and Pan are still going to get together!**

**-Cool Bulma: Haha thanks!**

**-LPandDBZ: Haha! No it's not just you!**

**-Dbzmangalover26: Thanks! I'm glad you approve of the tail! I love making fun of Trunks when it comes to Pan!**

**-Kenicha. : Haha hear you go!**

**IMPORTANT: DOES ANYBODY KNOW OF THE MOVIE LABYRINTH WITH DAVID BOWIE IN IT? ANYWAYS THIS CHAPTER COULD BE CONSIDERED A CROSS-OVER WITH THE LABYRINTH. TRUNKS, PAN AND GOKU HAVE TO RUN A LABYRINTH IN 13 HOURS TO GET THE DRAGON BALL. NOT EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED IN THE LABYRINTH WILL HAPPEN IN THIS CHAPTER BUT THE WORM, LSD FRUIT DREAM, AND SIR. DIDYMUS IS IN IT. :) HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

***Chapter 4- Labyrinth***

****"Are you sure there is a dragon ball on that planet?" Trunks asked the robot that the trio picked up about 2 weeks ago on Imecka.

"Giru sure! Giru sure!"

"How do we know that we can trust him?" Pan asked Trunks from in her seat beside his.

"When he ate the dragon radar he also absorbed it, so you could say that he is the dragon radar" Trunks told her.

"Ah I see, well since he's going to be helping us find the dragon balls can we name him?"

Goku immediately started suggesting all kinds of names that Pan and Trunks just had to say no to.

"How about Giru? He seems to like it" Goku finally said.

"Giru! Giru!" Said the robot.

"Well, I think you've found a name for him" Trunks told Pan.

"It would seem so. How much longer until we arrive on the planet?"

"Not much longer, 10 minutes maybe" he told her looking at the screen.

"Perfect" Goku said. "That gives me enough time to eat something!" He said running into the kitchen. Trunks and Pan sweat dropped watching him go.

"He'll never change" Trunks said shaking his head.

"Nope" Pan said shaking her head as well.

They soon landed on this planet that seemed to be covered in dust. The sun was fixing to rise and it didn't look like anyone lived on it.

"Dragon ball this way!" Giru said flying off with the 3 Saiyans behind him.

Soon in the distance they could make out a massive labyrinth. With the way the sun was hitting it, it looked scary and magical at the same time. Giru landed just in front of a man who was in front of the labyrinth. He had wild blond hair and very tight clothes, the dragon ball was around his neck.

"Excuse me, but we need that dragon ball" Goku told him pointing to it.

"This?" The man asked in a accent. "It feel into my labyrinth a few weeks ago."

"Please" Pan told him. "We need it to save our planet." The man looked at her for a while for she reminded him of someone he use to know.

Trunks felt a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. 'You're jealous.' A small voice in the back of mind told him.

'Jealous? Why would I be jealous?' He asked himself.

'Because he's staring at Pan the way you look at her and you don't want anyone else to look at her like that.'

'Impossible!" Trunks told himself 'I'm not jealous!' But deep down he knew he was..

"I tell you what" the man said. "If you 3 can solve my labyrinth in 13 hours or less then you can have your dragon ball as you called it."

"Okay" Trunks told him smirking as Giru flew up on his shoulder. They could just fly over it or jump over walls, really they were Saiyans they could easily take this thing.

"But you can't use your powers, what ever they maybe.. I'm not sure. The labyrinth is alive in a way, if you use your powers she'll consider it cheating and you three will have to start all over again."

The three Saiyans sighed, they would really have to think about this.

"Okay when do we start?" Pan asked him.

"Now" the man said. "There's the opening, good luck" he said before disappearing.

"Hey! He knows instant transmission!" Goku said happily.

"Come on Papa" Pan said grabbing his arm. "You can't get separated from us, we would never be able to find you."

Trunks lead them in, on the right the road looked rough on the left it looked smooth. "Which way?" He asked Pan, she looked both ways "Right" she told him so right they went.

As they walked down the narrow path strange bushes with eyes on the ends of them followed them around everywhere.

They freaked Pan out so she grabbed Trunks hand, still holding onto her fathers arm with the other. Trunks looked at her and she blushed lightly.

"We have to stick together" she told him. She hoped he wouldn't pull away and laugh at her for being childish.

Thankfully he didn't. Instead he squeezed her hand slightly causing millions of butterflies to go off in her stomach. After what seemed like hours they stopped and rested on one of the walls.

"This place is impossible" Trunks said. "How are we suppose to solve it if there are no turns?"

"Allo!" said a little voice causing the three of them and Giru to look down. There on one of the bricks was a worm with fuzzy blue hair and blue and white stripes. Pan had to cover her mouth from screaming.

"Did you just say hello?" Goku asked it, raising an eyebrow. Worms couldn't talk.. Could they?

"I said 'Allo' but that's close enough" the worm said laughing a bit.

"You're a worm" Trunks said not believing it.

"And you have a tail" the worm said pointing out the obvious.

"How can you talk?" Pan asked him.

"I don't know, i'm just a worm."

"Well do you know how to get to the center of this Labyrinth?" Trunks asked him. "There's no turns or anything."

"Sure there is! Theres one right infront of you over there!"

Pan looked straight ahead to see what he was talking about. "No there isn't, it's just a wall."

"Try walking through it, you'll see what I mean."

Goku was the first to try it, and sure enough he walked right through the wall. It was an optical allusion and soon the trio was back on there way to find the dragon ball.

Since they started looking for more turns where it looked like to be just a wall they was going at a good pace. Soon they came to a place that smelled horrible. The Saiyans having very sensitive smell, had to cover their noes and mouths.

"Halt!" Said a squirel/ fox thing standing infront of a bridge, so they couldn't pass. "King Jareth stood me guard of this bridge!"

"We have to pass!" Goku told him trying to go around him but Sir Didymus was a fast little thing and hit him on the head with his cane.

"OUCH!" Goku said holding his head.

"No one shall pass with out my permission!"

"Well.. Then can we have your permission, please?" Pan asked him.

Sir Didymus smiled "Well I suppose so." He said before moving out of the way so they could pass.

"I'm starving" Goku said as it was starting to get dark.

"We know Goku" Trunks said sighing. "You've told us a 100 times already, we're all hungry."

A few minutes later Pan saw some fruit on a tree. She walked over to it, surely it would be okay to eat.. She could get some for her and the boys.

Before heading off to go find them again though she took one bite, just one to see what it tasted like. That's when she started to get dizzy. Less than 10 seconds later she had to lean on a tree for support and the last thing she saw before closing her eyes were bubbles.

"It's the castle! How cool is that" Goku said looking at it.

Trunks turned around to see Pans reaction but he didnt' see her and for some reason that really scared him.

"PAN!" He yelled out, making Goku turn around and start looking for her as well.

Pan opened her eyes to find herself in a crystal ball room. It was full of people wearing beautiful costumes and mask. Pan herself was wearing the prettiest dress she had ever seen. She looked around, she was looking for something, of what she was not sure. Why couldn't she remember anything? Then she saw them, two crystal blue eyes that looked so familiar to her. That's what she was looking for! The man with crystal blue eyes. She chased him around the ball room but it seemed that every time she almost had him he would disappear.

Finally she got him, but he came to her. When he removed his mask Pan smile turned into a frown. This was not the man with the crystal blue eyes Pan was looking for. No, the man with crystal blue eyes that Pan was looking for had the strangest hair color.. Purple.

The man in-front of her reached his hand out to her, to take. Pan took a step back, she didn't' want him.. She wanted- she couldn't remember his name. What was his name? Suddenly it came to her, Trunks! She wanted Trunks! This man was no Trunks. Wanting to leave the ball room Pan did the only thing she could think of.. She ran. There seemed to be no way out, Pan just kept running into walls which were like giant mirrors. She blasted one of them and that's when everything started falling.

When pan woke up again she was on a huge trash heap and she still couldn't remember everything.

"PAN!" She heard her name being called. That voice.. she knew that voice. It was Trunks!

"PANNY!" Said another voice she knew. It was Goku, her father!

She suddently remembered everything. She was in the Labyrinth that she had to solve in 13 hours or less to get the 4 star dragon ball.

"Trunks! Papa!" She yelled standing up and running down the trash pile almost falling.

"PAN!" "PANNY!" She heard them call back, getting closer.

She kept running calling their names as they did hers. Suddenly from around a pile she saw purple hair and she smiled. Trunks was standing there looking around, some of his hair in his face. His PURPLE hair, she couldn't help but smile, oh how she loved his hair. His blue eyes were very clear and concentrated. Pan didn't see her father or Goku anywhere.

"Trunks-Kun!" She said before running to him and jumping in his arms wrapping both of her arms around his neck.

"Pan-Chan" he said sighing in relief before wrapping his arms around her. He breathed in her scent happy to have her back.

"I'm so glad I finally found you" Pan told him. Really she was, she would of rather find him any day then that other man.

"Me too, are you okay Pan-Chan? You're shaking."

"Yeah, i'm okay now."

"Panny!" Goku said running to where her and Trunks was.

"Papa!" Pan said slowly letting go of Trunks and hugging her father. "Giru!" she said patting the bots head when she saw him on Goku's head.

"What happened?" Goku asked her.

"Well.. I'm not really sure. I saw some fruit earlier and I picked some for all of us to eat. I took one bit out of one and became really dizzy.. That's all that I remember" she said lying. She wasn't about to tell them about her dream.

"Well you're back now, and look we're almost to the castle" Goku told her pointing.

"Awesome" she said smiling. "Let's hurry up and get that dragon ball, okay? I'm ready to leave."

"Me too" Trunks told her grabbing her hand. Pan looked at him in surprise. "Don't want you getting lost again" he told her winking. Pan blushed but smiled back at him as they followed Goku and Giru to the castle.

"Hey we beat your Labyrinth in under 13 hours" Goku told the King once they got there.

"I see that" the man said sitting on a chair in what seemed to be a throne room.

"So can we have our dragon ball back?" Trunks asked him.

The man sighed "I suppose. I told you three you could have if you solve my Labyrinth and you did. Here" he said taking it from around his neck and throwing it towards them.

Pan caught it smiling "It's so beautiful."

After thinking the strange man they flew across the Labyrinth no longer worried about using their powers since they beat it.

They got seattled back into the ship and then off into space they went waiting for when the next dragon ball would pop up. One down, six more to go.

**I WONDER WHAT GOKU WOULD OF DREAMED ABOUT IF HE ATE THE FRUIT...**

**Me: Hey Goku.. Want a fruit?**

**Goku: Yeah!**

**Me: *Hands Goku strange fruit***

**Goku: Thanks Kaitie, you're so nice! *Takes bite, passes out and dreams of giant fish in costumes, and he's chasing the biggest one.***

**Me: *Whistles and walks away..* **

**I couldn't help myself.. really!**

**WELL.. I HOPE ALL OF YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER! NEXT CHAPTER.. A LITTLE TRUNKS AND PAN BONDING MOMENT BEFORE THEY LAND ON THE PLANET OF ZOONAMA! **


	5. Little One

**-saiya-jinPan140: Haha thanks!**

**-VeggieTrunks123: Haha that's what I was basing it off of! I love that Movie! (If you can't already tell lmao) David Bowie in very tight pants.. YUM!**

**-SweetenedSky: Well even if you've never seen the Labyrinth, i'm glad you liked it! :)**

**-Guest: Thanks!**

**-Lena: Haha thanks!**

**-This Chapter is a little short and i'm sorry for that.. But Trunks and Pan bond before finding the next dragon ball!**

***Chapter 5- Little One***

****It had been a few weeks since the GT gang had gotten their first dragon ball and finally Giru synced another one. It would take them 3 days to land the ship their so now what they would have to do is wait.

It was early morning and Pan wasn't paying attention to where she was going. So she was quite surprised when she ran into something hard, yet soft. Two hands caught her arms and balanced her.

"Easy there Little One" Trunks told her smirking.

Pan looked up at him blushing slightly because he was just in a pair of sweat pants with no shirt on. She shook her head and raised an eyebrow, "What did you call me?" She asked him.

"Little one, you know because you're short" he said patting her head.

"Trunks" she said glaring at him. She didn't like to be called short.

"Haha okay, okay" he said holding out his hands. "How about this, it will be a nick-name that only I can call you. I mean you're the only that I ever allow to call me 'Boxer Boy' it's only fair I give you a nick-name."

Pan blushed... A nick-name that only Trunks would call her?

"Okay" she told him. "So I take it that my dad is still sleeping?"

"Yep you know Goku.. the only thing that will wake him up is food."

Pan smiled at him "Want to have some fun?"

Trunks raised an eyebrow what kind of fun was she talking about?

"C'mon" she said grabbing his arm and taking off to the boys room. "Follow my lead" she told him once they was in front of Goku.

"Oh no Trunks, I can't believe you ate that!" Pan started.

"I'm sorry" he said playing along. "I was just so hungry!"

"Do you know what this means?"

"No..?"

"We're out of food!"

"NO!" Goku said flying out of his bed and running into the kitchen, Trunks and Pan behind him. They watched as he opened the shelves and sighed really loud.

"It's okay" he said. "It was just a nightmare."

**{BREAK}**

"What are you doing up here Little One?" Trunks asked Pan a day later. He had found her in the observation deck with all the lights off laying on a blanket. She was looking out in space her eyes wide.

She turned her head to look at him. "I've always wanted to see a shooting star so that's what i'm trying to do. C'mon you can watch with me." She said scooting over and patting the spot beside her. Trunks walked over and sat down beside her.

"Trunks, you're not goign to see anything if you don't lay down" Pan said grabbing his shoulders and pushing him down beside her.

"So.." Trunks said. "We're just trying to find a shooting star?" He was so close to Pan he could smell her.

"Yeah" she told him looking up into the sky again. It was quite for a while the only sounds was their breathing.

"Do you remember that one time when Goten was teasing me so you and I played a prank on him? I was sparring with him and I pretended that my foot was broke."

Trunks laughed lightly "Yeah I remember. I wish I could of took a picture of his face when I said we needed to tell ChiChi."

"And to add to the whole thing you carried me home."

"Yep" Trunks said smirking. "And Goten was walking beside me the whole time asking if you was okay."

"So I promised not ot tell only if he would do whatever I told him to do for a whole week."

"You kept making him bring us drinks and chips all day while we watched t.v."

"We made a pretty good team huh?" Pan asked him.

"Yeah" he said still smiling as he put his hands behind his head.

She turned on her side and looked at him. "Is it weird having a tail?"

Trunks tails which was around his waist tightened up a bit. Pan was probably the only girl other than his mother or sister that he would feel okay talking to about having a tail. All the girls he had ever dated didn't even know he had one. He was excellent at always keeping it hidden when needed to be. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't kept it hidden the whole trip. He felt comfortable being his whole self around Pan.

"No" he told her. "When if first re-grew when I was 10 I thought it would be. It wasn't though, I dunno.. It's neat. It's like it never left and i've always had one. I'm more balanced with it and stronger. It's apart of me, who I am."

Very softly Pan touched Trunks tail, the fur was silky soft just as she thought it would be. She smiled and moved fingers across it petting it.

Trunks eyes widened and he looked at Pan. She was the only persone other then himself that had ever touched his tail. .and he liked it.

"I'm sorry" Pan said blushing and pulling her hand away afraid that she had just crossed the line.

What Trunks did next surprised her; he removed his tail from around his waist and wrapped it around hers pulling her close.

"Don't be" he told her in a whisper.

Pan smiled softly before petting his tail again. Soon Trunks had closed his eyes and little sound were softly coming out of his throat.

He's purring! Pan thought with a wide smile, that's so adorable!

The observation deck lit up right then as a shooting star passed it.

"They say shooting stars will grant wishes.." Pan said out loud to herself since Trunks was clearly asleep. "Since i'm pretty content on where i'm at right now then i'll just wish for this one thing.. Please let us save Earth before it's to late." Pan said before closing her eyes and going to sleep as well.

**Trunks: Why must you make me purr?!**

**Me: Because you're adorable when you purr!**

**Trunks: Stop making me purr!**

**Pan: No don't! It's adorable!**

**Me: I agree with Pan! Trunks you purr, that's final!**

**Trunks: *Pouts***

**OKAY.. NEXT CHAPPY ZOONAMA!**


	6. Zoonama

**-Guest: Thank you! Here you go!**

**-Superblueowl: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!**

**-VeggieTrunks123: Haha I just had to make Trunks purr. It's so freaking cute!  
Trunks: No it's not!  
Me: *Glares at Trunks* YES IT IS!**

**-Super Pan-Chan: I'm really sorry you're going through a lot right now. I know how you feel. My mom likes to take my phone sometimes too and i'm just like "wtf bro?" I don't know if your parents fight a lot but mine, their currently fighting now which isn't a big surprise. I'm happy my story makes thing a little bit better for you. I know it keeps me going sane most of the time around my house.**

**-Lena: Haha thanks! I'm glad you liked all the t&p moments!**

**-SweetenedSky: Haha no it's not weird! Well at least to me it isn't'! Lmao**

***Chapter 6- Zoonama***

The GT gang finally landed on a small little planet where Giru claimed the second dragon ball was at.

"Where is everyone?" Pan asked seeing no sigh of life anywhere.

"This is weird. Giru what way is the dragon ball?" Trunks asked the small bot.

"North!" Giru said pointing.

"Well then maybe there is some civilization there" Goku said following Giru.

They arrived at a villiage where all the people seemed to be grouped around one big house.

"Look! It's the dragon ball, it's in her hair" Pan said finding to the 6th star dragon ball. It was in the hair of a girl that seemed to be no older than herself.

Trunks, Pan, and Goku all tried to reach for it at the same time but the girl screamed and moved sending them landing on a giant porch.

"We're sorry, we didn't mean to frighten you" Pan told her standing up.

"Yeah" Trunks said agreeing and standing up as well. "You see that ball you have in your hair.. It can help us save our planet."

Just as Goku stood up the ground began to shake making him fall down again. Pan grabbed the closest thing next to her.. which was Trunks. He understood that she grabbed onto him so she wouldn't fall but she had no idea of what it was doing to him. Ignoring the way it was making him feel Trunks wrapped his arm and tail around Pan why grabbing onto the side of the house with his other hand to keep them from falling.

When the shaking was done a man like monster stood in front of the house. He looked to be at least 8 ft tall with blue scales all over him. He had two whiskers on his face which was gross.

"Have you people decided on my next bride?" He sneered.

"Zoonama haven't you enough brides?" Asked a man that was on the porch with the girl.

"NO!" Zoonama barked "I'll have enough brides when I say I have enough! Don't you dare make me angry!" He commanded before causing another earthquake by moving his whiskers. "Now, have you people got me a bride or not?"

"Yes" the girl on the porch said speaking up. "My name is Beth and I will be your bride, but only because I love my people!"

Zoonama smiled a gross smile "Excellent tomorrow I shall pick you up my new bride" he said before walking away.

Trunks, Pan, Goku, and Giru who was on Gokus shoulder followed Beth and the man inside what seemed to be their home.

"Look I know we've came at a bad time, but please we need that dragon ball" Pan told them.

"My name is Ramsey" said the older man. "I am known as the village chief. If you three can find a way for my daughter not ot marry that monster then i'll give you anything you want."

"Really?" Goku asked him. "All we have to do is find a way to stop that giant fish and you'll give us the dragon ball?"

"Anything you want" Ramsey agreed.

"Can you tell us more about him?" Trunks asked.

"About 10 years ago Zoonama showed up, we all thought he was good.. At first. He soon started demanding food and we had to feed him everything we had. If we refused he would make the shakes with his whiskers destroying the village. About 5 years ago he demanded a bride. We refused but he just threatened to destroy the village so we gave him one. Now once a year he demands a new one. Please if you can you have to help us. There are parents out here missing their daughters."

"What a creep" Pan said. "Don't worry we'll stop him."

"You can? Really?" Beth asked her.

"Oh yeah, these two are the two toughest fighters back on our planet" Pan said pointing to Goku and Trunks.

"Well-" Trunks began to say but Pan elbowed him in the ribs.

"You're strong Trunks, deal with it" She told him.

"Thank you!" Beth said happily.

"Hey you guys I found the kitchen!" Goku said.

"Get out of here!" Came a maids voice shooing him out. "This is is for the bride, not you!"

"But i'm starving!" Goku said.

"Trunks" Pan said turning to look at him. "Have you ever wondered what my dad would look like in a wedding dress?"

Trunks raised an eyebrow then smirked causing Pan to smirk as well. Gokus eyes widened when they turned to look at him.. He knew that look. The two of them use to be quite the pranksters and they always made that face before pulling one of their pranks.

"N-now now you two" Goku said backing away from them.

"It's okay Goku" Trunks told him still smirking.

"Really Papa it won't be that bad" Pan said walking towards him with Beth's dress in her hands.

**Goten: Hey everybody! I need your help!**

**Trunks: Goten, what are you doing here? You're not suppose to be in the story yet!**

**Me: *Slaps the back of Trunks head* Be nice to Goten!**

**Trunks: *Grumbles and glares at me***

**Goten: Anyways, as I was saying! I need your help! Kaitlyn doesn't know who to pair me with- Bra or Marron? So you guys pick! **

**Me: Yeah... I know a lot of you like Goten and Bra together but some like Goten and Marron. So you guys pick! Of course I will never pair Trunks and Pan up with anyone else, they will always get together in my stories! :D**

**Trunks: We better! *Shakes fist***

**Me: *Looks at Trunks side ways* Anyways... Next chapter they go to Zoonamas house/ cave and I torture Trunks more with Pan!**

**Trunks: I hate you!**

**Me: Awe you know you love me..! **


	7. Brides

**-VeggieTrunks123: Haha! I love our little Chibis! They're the best!**

**-Guest: Thanks!**

**-SweetenedSky: Well actually I still plan on making Pan the bride but it will still be different from 'Butterflies' I promise! ;)**

**-Lena: Haha thanks!**

**-Super Pan-Chan: Haha thanks!**

***Chapter 7- Brides***

****"This isn't going to work!" Goku told Pan as she tried shoving Beth's wedding dress over his head.

"You're right" Pan said frowning.

"You know I dressed up as a girl once, it didn't work out so good."

"When did you do that?" Trunks asked him.

"When I was a kid."

"You're a kid right now Papa" Pan told him.

"I mean when I was a kid for the first time. I had to dress up as a girl to stop Oblong, it didn't work out so well."

"Hmm.." Said Trunks putting a hand on his chin. "What we need is a girl.. A girl who is brave, strong, beautiful, and a really good actress" he said looking at Pan sideways.

"What?" Pan said her eyes wide as she still held on to Beth's wedding dress. One Trunks just called her beautiful, but he also wanted her to be Zoonamas bride!? "You want ME to dress up as a bride?"

"Come on Pan you cand do it! You're a really good actress!"

"You can act to Trunks, remember all those times you got us out of trouble!"

"But i'm not a girl" Trunks said smirking.

"Oh I can make you into a girl" Pan said narrowing her eyes at him.

"It's okay Pan" Trunks told her placing his hands on her shoulders. "Goku and I will be right behind you the whole time. We won't let that monster do anything to you."

Pan sighed "You promise?"

Trunks smiled "I promise Little One, you have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah Panna" Goku said and Pan turned her head to look at him. "We won't let that monster do anything to you."

Pan sighed again "Okay" she said before turning toward Beth. "Can you help me? I don't know any of your traditions."

"Oh yes! Come this way into my room and i'll make you into a bride." Beth said taking Pans arm and leading her into another room.

The next day came quickly and Trunks and Goku was waiting for Pan to come out. She however was still in Beths room getting ready.

"Your boyfriend seems to really care about you" Beth told Pan as she did her make-up.

"Boyfriend?" Pan asked confused.

"Yes. .the purple haired man. He is your boyfriend isn't he?"

Pans eyes widened and a blush lit up on her face. Trunks and her seemed like a couple! But sadly they wasn't. "No, he's just a friend."

"Oh, I see."

"So, has Zoonama took anyone you knew?" Pan asked her trying to change the subject.

"My bestfriend Anna, he took her last year" Beth said sadly.

"Don't worry" Pan told her standing up. "We're going to fix everything."

An hour later Pan walked out in Beths wedding dress, her face painted with what a bride in the village would look like. Her hair which only came past her shoulders blades was curled.

Trunks and Goku both stared at her.

"Wow Panny I always imagined walking you down the aisle on your wedding day" Goku said.

For some reason that really bothered Trunks. He was regretting talking Pan into being a bride.

"i'm not really getting married" Pan told him.

"Oh Beth" Came Zoonamas voice.

"He's here already?" Pan said a bit panicky.

"Remember Little One, we won't let anything happen to you" Trunks told her. "Go out there and play your part, we'll be behind you."

Pan nodded before putting on a brave face and walking out to Zoonama.

"There you are" he said when he saw her. "What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry, I was getting ready.. for you?"

"Wait- you don't sound like Beth."

"You're right" Pan said sighing. It was time for hr to put her acting skills to the test. She took off her hat that was covering her face. "I'm not Beth, my name is Pan. I took her place because I wanted to marry you." Right at that moment it was the furthest thing from the truth, just saying that made Pan want to puke her guts out.

"Hmm.. Pan? Very pretty you are a nice bride you will make!" Zoonama held out his arm and grudgently Pan took it.

True to Trunks' word him and Goku was behind Pan and Zoonama the whole time. Once at the monsters house they stopped to hide in the bushes if they wanted to get Pan out of there safely and the other brides they would have to wait.

Zoonama stopped in what seemed to be some type of living room. "Welcome to your new home" he told Pan. "ANNA!" He yelled and a girl around Pans age came running down stairs.

"Yes my Lord?" She asked.

"Show my lovely new bride where she'll be staying at when I don't need her and around her new home" Zoonama said. "Also have her ready for tonight" he said before walking away.

"Tonight?" Pan whispered after the monster had gone her eyes wide.

Anna sighed "Yes i'm sorry you had the misfortune of being his next bride. Just.. Close your eyes and pretend your some where else it doens't last very long. Come I must show where you'll be sleeping at when he doesn't want you."

Trunks, Pan thought as Anna lead her away. You had best come and get me!

Pan met Zoonamas three other wives, which all seemed friendly and thankfully she didn't see that monster again. None of the girls were older than 25.

"He stays to himself mostly" said Lisa the first wife.

"Yeah he uses us for sex and maids" said June the second wife.

"Thankfully he's not in the mood a lot" said the third wife Tiffany.

"He isn't touching me!" Pan said "Nu-uh no way in hell!"

"You're brave Pan, but we all tried that" Lisa said. "He just threatens to destroy the village."

Pan tried not to flip out as the other wives got her ready. Now in just a pair of red lingerae she was freaking out. She had already decided that if Trunks and her father didn't show up by the time Zoonama came then she would deal with him her self. She was not about to be raped.

Pacing she was cursing Trunks in her head for talking her into this.

Suddenly the door busted open and Trunks and Goku came in causing the older wives to scream.

"Shh" Goku told them. "We're here to save you."

As Goku tried to quite them down Trunks stared at Pan. It was tempting to just take her right then and there but something clicked in his mind. She was wearing those clothes because that monster was going to- he couldn't even finish the thought it made his blood boil. He took off his grey Capsule Corp jacket thankful that he wore it and wrapped it around Pan before zipping it up. It was big on her so it covered it all.

"Thank you" Pan whispered blushing red.

Trunks sighed "I told you I wouldn't let that monster hurt you."

"Hey Pan whats up with those weird clothes? You looked pretty uncomfortable" Goku said. Still after all these years he wasn't that bright when it came to this kinda stuff.

"Is my bride-" Zoonama stopped short when he saw Trunks and Goku. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"We've come to rescue my daughter and free your wife's!" Goku told him.

"She already said she would be my new wife! There's nothing you can do" Zoonama said.

"Wanna bet?" Trunks asked him standing infront of Pan and pushing her behind him.

"I'll show you!" The monster said making the ground shake.

Pan couldn't take it anymore, that monster had to go. She formed a energy disk and cut off that cut of his whiskers.

"Try to shake the village now you creep" she told him.

"Why you little-" before he could finish Trunks blasted him right through the chest. he really did't like that monster.

"Wow Trunks, you got him" Goku said.

"Are we free now?" June asked.

"Yes" Pan told them and they cheered.

Trunks was still looking at Zoonamas body when Pan kissed his cheek. He turned to look at her and she blushed lightly.

"Thank you Trunks-Kun" she told him.

He smiled at her softly and nodded his head before they sat off with the brides back to the village.

True to Ramsey's word he gave the Saiyans the dragon ball. With a smile and wave they headed off back into space to continue their quest to save Earth.

**Me: *Looks at Trunks* Don't hate me next chapter!**

**Trunks: Why would I hate you?**

**Me: Because you and Pan almost- *Covers up mouth* No I can't tell you!**

**Trunks: Almost what? Tell me!**

**Me: No!**

**Trunks: Tell me!**

**Me: *Runs away screaming* No! I'm just like Krillin I don't know when to keep my mouth shut!**


	8. Hot

**-Saiya-jinPan140: Haha thank you! I'm glad you liked it!**

**-VeggieTrunks123: Haha! Yes I love jealous Trunks. :3**

**-SweetenedSky: Thanks! I'm glad you liked them!**

**-Lena: Haha thanks!**

***Chapter 8- Hot***

****It had been 3 months since the Saiyans had started their quest to find all 7 black star dragon balls. It had been a week since the whole Zoonama thing and none of them mentioned it again. Although Trunks couldn't stop imagining Pan that outfit she had on when they came to rescue her.

Giru had found a dragon ball but it was on a planet that was said to have scorching temperatures. The Saiyans not thinking much about it walked right on out. The air was so dry it was almost hard to breath, and so muggy.

"I'm so hot" Pan whinned fanning herself.

'You sure are' Trunks said mental before cursing himself.

As they were walking to get back on the ship a huge half snake- scorpion thing attacked it.

"That was awesome!" Goku said before taking off his shirt and going to fight the wild creature.

Trunks sighed and took of his shirt as well, he would have to fix the ship. He noticed how Pans eyes widened slightly and how she was staring at him. He couldn't help it, he stretched thus flexing his muscles. Pan turned her head away blushing lightly. She realized he was doing that on purpose, showing off his hot body like that. Well two could play that game she thought before heading inside the ship. Trunks smirked as he watched her go in, not having a single idea about what she was planning.

Pan went into her room and found a pair of jeans cutting them off so short that they barely went passed her butt. She took off her shirt and put on a tight fitting purple tank top that was low cut and that showed her stomach. She put her hair up in a lose pony tail and with a quick look in t he mirror she walked out.

Trunks didn't see Pan as she leaned up against on of the ships legs. Trunks finished doing something and shook off his hands.

"All done?" Pan asked him.

"Yep" he said turning around to face her.

That little vixen, he thought when he saw her. She was showing off a very good portion of her body. She was teasing him he realised just like how he teased her. Looks like they were both playing the game and neither of them was going to back down.

Pan noticed how Trunks eyes darkened and she couldn't help but shiver. She didn't understand what it was about him, that with just a look he could do that to her. When he walked over to her she took in a breath waiting to see what he was going to do.

Trunks placed an arm on each side of Pan leaning over her.

He's so tall Pan thought as she looked up at him.

"Ready to go find the dragon ball?" He asked her smirking.

"Only if you are."

"Oh i'm more than ready" he told her in a whisper leaning his head in closer.

This is it Pan thought happily. My first kiss, Trunks is going to kiss me!

"Trunks! Pan! Giru-Giru" the little robot said flying up beside their heads.

Trunks had to restrain himself from blasting the bot. Normally he liked Giru, but not right now.

"Giru do you know where the dragon ball is at?" Pan asked him him.

"Giru know! Giru know!"

"Well then since we're both ready we should go" Pan said slipping underneath Trunks arm and grabbing Giru.

Trunks let his arms fall as he watched Pan for a moment before starting to walk behind her.

"Goku" Trunks called to him. He was still fighting that creature.. Well more like playing with it. If he wanted to he could of killed that thing a while ago. "We're going to go find the dragon ball are you coming?"

"You guys go ahead" Goku told him. "I'll catch up."

Trunks and Pan walked for a while, once you got use to the heat it wasn't that bad. It was still hot enough to make both of them sweat though.

Trunks happened to look at Pans arm, he didn't know why he did, but he did. He noticed a few little lines on them, they looked like scars. Why didn't he ever notice them before?

"Pan did you use to cut yourself?" He said not wanting to believe it and concern in his voice.

Pan grabbed her arm and held it protectively . "Only a few times.." she said shaking her head.

"Only a few times?!" Trunks said disbelievingly. "Why didn't you ever come to me? Talk to me about it?"

Pan snorted, old hurt coming to her. "Like you would of even listened" she said bitterly. "You were to busy going on your little dates."

The comment stung for Trunks but he knew she was right. Every other week he had a new date and he did stop hanging out with Pan.

"I was a jerk" Trunks told her. "And I wasn't there for you like I should of been, but i'm here now. Just remember that" he told her. He waited seeing if his plan would work.

"I only did it a few times after my dad left. I felt so broken" she then shook her head as if to shake out of a bad memory.

"Well he's back now" Trunks told her trying to cheer her up.

She smiled sadly at him "Yeah."

They walked a while before running into a giant snake- scorpion creature just like the one who attacked their ship earlier. Together they easily took it down and Giru found the dragon ball as well as a oasis.

Trunks looked at Pan a slight smirk on his face, and she knew what he was going to do.

"Don't you dare Trunks! I'm serious Trunks!" She screamed right before he pushed her into the water.

"You're such a jackass!" She told him when she came up. He was still laughing at her. "Well you can at least give me a hand and help me up!" she told him holding out a hand.

Trunks being a gentleman and not expecting anything reached out his hand to Pan. Once she had it she pulled him into the water with her surprising him. Now it was Pan laughing.

"I can't believe you feel fell for that! It's the oldest trick in the book!" She told him when he came up glaring at her.

"I'm going to get you for that" he told her before chasing her in the water.

He caught her of course and just like earler their faces were just inches apart. Trunks brought his face closer and Pan closed her eyes waiting for the kiss.

"Hey there you two are!" Goku said flying by before going straight into the water.

Trunks quickly moved his head away and Pan opened her eyes. Again they were so close. This tension between them wouldn't be able to last long. Their want for each other just grew stronger and stronger.

**Me: Trunks..?**

**Trunks: *Pouting* I hate Giru.. and Goku.**

**Me: Awe, no you don't. Don't worry you and Pan kiss soon.. and more.**

**Trunks: Really?!**

**Me: Yes..**

**Trunks: *Runs away happily***

**Me: *Shakes my head* I don't know what i'm going to do with that boy. Anyway some big questions are: When will Trunks and Pan finally kiss?-**

**Trunks: SOON!**

**Me: And if Pan felt broken when Goku left how will she feel when everyone else is being controlled by Baby? Especially with my little twist in there?**


	9. Finally

**-Goku Rules98: Yes everyone but herself, Hercule, and Buu. And of course of the other people we really didn't know about til' later like Piccolo and Uub. I might make Piccolo be in there for a while.. just a short while i'm still not sure. I'm glad you're a TrunksxPan fan now! :) I'll be honest with you too, I don't like Marron that much either. Probably because I don't really like 18 either.**

**-VeggieTrunks123: Lmao! I know! It's like, take it off! Take it off! TAKE IT OFF!**

**-Super Pan-Chan: Awe thankies! I'm glad you liked it!**

**-SweetenedSky: Haha I know1 Poor Trunks!**

**-saiya-jinPan140: Haha here you go!**

**-Lena: Here you go!**

**~IMPORTANT: The rating is now changing to 'M!' I repeat the rating has now changed to 'M!'**

***Chapter 9- Finally***

It had been a long day on the Hot planet and the ship was finally back in space. Goku was already asleep in a hammock he made in the living room. Pan was in the shower changing out of the cloths from earlier it was when she stepped out and wrapped the towel around her she noticed she forgot to bring any pj's.

She would have to walk to her room in nothing but a towel, Good thing for her is was almost right across from it and she could make it quickly there.

It must of been fate, what else could it of been? Because as soon as Pan opened that door and quickly walked out of it she ran straight into Trunks who was on his way to his own room.

"Little one" he said looking at her with wide eyes taking in her body.

"Trunks" she said blushing. Trunks loved it when she blushed.

They started at each other for a few seconds before Trunks lowered his head and kissed Pans lips softly. Pan eyes widened slightly and gasped in surprise before closing her eyes and kissing him back. It was soft, but filled with passion and desire.

Trunks pulled away and watched as Pan re-opened her eyes. As soon as their eyes met his lips were on hers again. This time more heatedly, the passion and desire still there and growing ever stronger. Pan felt his tongue tickle her bottom lip asking for permission to enter and she granted it. Their tongues fought for dominance but neither of them really cared.

Trunks placed his hands on Pans hips and brought her as close as he could to him, his tail going up her towel. They made their way to Pans door as she reached behind her to open it. As soon as they were in Trunks shut the door and leaned Pan on it. He pulled back resting his hands on the door at each side of Pans head, both of them breathing heavily from all the excitement they've been waiting so long for.

"I can't" Trunks said huskily. "I can't take advantage of you like this" he said closing his eyes. If he was to open them and see her he wouldn't be able to stop himself. Her lips tasted so good, he wanted more so much more.

Pan racked her brain she wanted Trunks and she knew he wanted her too.

"You wouldn't be taking advantage of me Trunks. I want you and I know you want me too. Look at me" she told him catching her breath.

"I can't" he said his eyes still closed. "I don't want you to do something you'll be regretting in the morning. Plus your father is on the ship."

"One my dad is asleep already and we both know they'll be no waking him up until morning. And two, this isn't something I would regret... Would you?" Pan was afraid of his answer. What if he would laugh at her? What if this had all been some sort of sick joke?

"Hell no" he told her truthfully. He had been wanting this for what seemed like forever.

"Then look at me. I know i'm not as experienced like some of your others.." Pan said trailing off a bit and blushing like mad. "But I know that I can still please you." With that Pan took a deep breath and decided it was time to be brave and she let go of the towel around her letting it fall to the ground. Trunks tail that was still around her thigh tightened around her. "Look at me" she whispered to him.

Trunks opened his eyes looking at the ground at first. He trailed them up Pans body taking in everything. He let his right hand trail up with his eyes sending shivers all over Pan. When their eyes met it was obvious that both of them only wanted one thing at the moment.. Each other.

Trunks kissed her again softly at first but soon Pan took Trunks shirt off of him throwing it to the ground. The kiss was becoming more heated as each moment went by. Trunks hand wondered all over Pans body going places, that made her knees weak. Trunks smirked slightly before wrapping his free arm around her to support her.

They took it to the bed Pan laying down on her back with Trunks on top still kissing her. Pan slid Trunks pants off throwing them over to the side. He kissed her way down her neck causing her shiver. He kissed her collar bone and made it down to her breast where he licked, sucked, and nibbled. he made his way down lower taking in everything, teasing Pan and getting her ready as she moaned in pleasure.

"T-trunks" Pan panted holding onto the bed sheets.

"Tell me what you want" Trunks told her.

"Enough with the games. I want you inside of me" Pan breathed out bluntly.

Trunks smirked, that was his kind of girl. He made his way back up to her face "Are you ready?"

"Oh i'm more than ready" she told him stealing his line from earlier.

"Kiss me" he told her. She let go of the bed and grabbed a hand ful of his hair in each hand and kissed him hardly as he entered her.

Later that nigt Trunks watched Pan sleep next to him. Both of them were on their sides, Trunks tail was wrapped tight around Pans waist.

A part of him was yelling at himself for sleeping with her. She's just 16 this part would say. Another part of him thought, a more dominate part said that yes I did have sex with Pan and I liked it.. a lot. And I would do it again if given the chance. She was right when she said she wasn't experienced as some of the others, she was a virgin and he had the pleasure of changing that. Trunks thought the weird thing about it was that she was also right when she said she could please him, because she did... More so than any other girl he had slept with before. He figured that maybe it was because she was a Saiyan as well, but whatever it was he liked it.

Softly he traced his fingers down her bare shoulder, breast, stomach, over his tail and her thigh then back up again. Pan slowly opened her eyes shivering in a good way. She smiled at him as he smiled back.

"I think it's my turn now" Pan told him.

"For what?" He asked confused.

Pan pushed him down on his back before straddling him. Trunks smirked at her as she smirked back, before kissing him.

**Me: *Looks at Trunks* Well what do you say?**

**Trunks: About time!**

**Me: *Hits the back of Trunks head* You know I could make sure it never happens again..**

**Trunks: I mean, thank you oh so much! *Bows***

**Me: That's what i'm talking about! ;)**


	10. Secrets

**-Super Pan-Chan: Haha! Yes be the queen!**

**-VeggieTrunks123: Haha thanks!**

**-Lena: Haha you'll see!**

**-Countrygirl19: haha maybe! Goku's pretty clueless though!**

**-SweetenedSky: Haha yay Trunks!**

***Chapter 10-Secrets***

****When Pan woke up again Trunks was gone. Faintly she could hear him and Goku in the kitchen and she wondered what time it was, or was suppose to be.

Pan was sore, but she couldn't stop the smile from coming to her face. For a moment she wondered if she should feel like a whore. She had her first kiss and lost her virginity all in the same night. No, she decided because she had only slept with one guy, Trunks. She smiled thing about last night, how he felt, tasted, and teased her. He was careful too, remembering that it was her first time. So gentle.

She heard foot steps coming t othe door there was a knock on the door before Trunks slowly opened it and came in. Neither of them really knew what to say, and neither of them wanted it to be awkward. After last night though, it would be impossible for them to go back to being 'just friends'. And both of them knew it.

"I see you've finally woke up" Trunks teased Pan as he walked over to bed and sat down beside her.

"Pft" Pan said smiling.

Trunks laughed lightly "We've landed on a supply planet, Goku and me are fixing to go get some stuff. I told him you was sick so you wouldn't have to get out."

"Thanks" Pan told him. She sighed and sat up slightly holding the sheets close to her "We have to talk."

Every guy hated hearing those words, and Trunks was no exception. "Pan I swear if you never want-" Pan cut him off with a kiss.

"That wasn't what I was going to say" she told him. "Honestly I would love to do it again."

"Oh really?" Trunks asked her smirking, making her blush a bit. He laughed at her lightly before saying "If we keep this up, we'll have to be careful. You're father or Giru can't know."

"Well duh" Pan told him smiling. "We won't do anything infront of them. Only at night after they've gone to bed or if ever my father and Giru leave together for hours."

"Hmm.. Leave together. Do you think Goku can handle getting supplies by himself?" Trunks asked her smirking.

"Trunks" she told him trying not to smile.

"Ah you're right. Knowing Goku he'll just come back with nothing but food."

"So it's settled then?" Pan asked.

Trunks nodded "No one will know of our secret relationship."

Relationship? Pan thought, just what were they? Boyfriend/ girlfriend, friends with benefits? She didn't know but she did know that Trunks and her had grown closer over the time of this trip and she wasn't about to ruin it. So she nodded as well.

Trunks kissed her. Now that he knew how she tasted like it would be hard not to kiss her in front of Goku. He was feeling things he had felt before, and strangely he liked the way it made him feel. He wouldn't be giving up Pan soon, or hell maybe never. Yes he realized he would definitely need her to be in his life after this tour.

Pan was thinking simallar thoughts. Oh how she hoped Trunks wasn't just using her for sex. Really she was falling for him. She knew that once they got back on earth things wouldn't be able to go back to like they were before. She was determined to stay in Trunks life one way or another.

The boys soon left leaving Pan to the ship by herself. First she took a shower getting the dried blood off of her. Once she dressed in comfortable sweat pants and a t-shirt she striped her bed sheets. She was so thankful that there was a washing machine and dyer on the lower floor of the ship. By the time the boys had got back Pans bed was all clean and re-made.

"Hey Panny!" Goku said jumping on the couch beside her. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah" Pan told him lying. "Are you guys all done shopping?"

"Finally" Trunks said coming into the living room and sitting in the recliner chair. "I'm never taking Goku shopping by myself ever again."

"I don't like shopping.." Goku said frowing.

**[Break]**

Trunks and Pan really were lucky that Goku was so clueless. They wasn't very good at keeping their hands to themselves. They were constantly touching each other someway or another. Like how Pan would brush her arm by Trunks' or how she would place her hand on his shoulder or arm when he was looking at ship controls. Trunks always touched Pan somehow too. When they walked beside each other he would place his hand on her lower back. Or how he would always tug on a piece of her hair with a smile. Just little touches here and there, really they seemed harmless. But if it was anyone but Goku they would know something was at least up. Really what they were most lucky for was that Goku was such a heavy sleeper. Not once had he gotten up. Really the only way to wake him up was to push him off the bed or say something about food.

A month had passed along with Pans birthday. She turned 17 on September 2nd, and it had been five months since they started the grand tour.

"Giru get back here!" Pan yelled at the robot chasing him around. She had caught him the bathroom looking through the medicine cabinet eating all the jars.

"Danger! Danger!" Giru said right before Pan grabbed him.

"You're not in danger" Pan tried to tell him before he started blinking. It scared her into dropping him on the floor.

"Giru.." she said. The little robot just kept blinking. "Giru stop it!" She tried to to tell him. She really was scared now; something was terribly wrong with him. "Trunks!" Pan yelled, he would know what to do.

Trunks ran into the room where she was at to see Giru still blinking.

"What's wrong with him?" Pan asked truly worried.

"I don't know" Trunks said. He went over to the little robot "Giru?"

Giru suddenly popped up making Trunks jumped back a bit.

"That's Giru's home planet" Giru told them as they passed by a metal looking planet.

"Home planet?" Pan asked him confused the she turned to Trunks. "Can we go there?"

"Why?" Trunks asked confused.

"It's Giru's home planet. He's been helping us out so much for months, the least we could do is let him visit his home planet."

Trunks looked at the robot; something wasn't right. Giru knew something, and Trunks was going to find out what it was.

"Okay" Trunks told her. "I'll change the ships course. I need to check Giru out too."

Pan smiled at him "Thank you" she told him. She kissed the corner of his lips softly before going to bed.

Giru followed Trunks into the control room.

"Okay Giru" Trunks said after they were in the control room. "Tell me everything."

The robot then broke down telling Trunks all about the horrors of his planet and of the evil Dr. Myuu.

**Goten: Kaitlyn.. Pst! Kaitlyn!**

**Me: WHAT?**

**Goten: When will I come into the story?**

**Me: Whenever I feel like the time is right!**

**Goten: Can it be soon?**

**Me: I don't know..**

**Goten: The people.. They love me! You can't keep me from them forever! *Shakes fist***

**Me: Goten.. Did you get into my pixie stick again?**

**Goten: *Looks around frantically* Pan told on me didn't she? *Runs away screaming***

**Me: What am I going to do with him? I love him though! :3**


	11. Giru's Home Planet

**-VeggieTrunks123: Haha! Awe you made Goten kiss me! *Insert wild blush* (You know I would actually pick Trunks, but Pan would kill me if I did.) And Goten is just so clueless and cute.. I can't help but love him! Say you can have Gohan.. Or Veggie! *Wink, wink* I can totally put you in the chibi slides! I gotta have someone to help me torture the gang! :)**

**-Saiya-jinPan140: Thank you! I'm really happy you liked it! I try to make Goten funny!**

**-Guest: Haha thanks!**

**-Super Pan-Chan: Haha I know what you mean!**

**-Lena: Haha thanks!**

***Chapter 11- Giru's Home Planet***

****"Giru" Pan said laughing at hte robot in her arms. "Calm down."

"Wow look at this place" Goku said jumping out of the ship and looking around planet M2. Giru broke out of Pans arms as Trunks and her walked out.

"For a planet made out of metal there sure is a lot of trees here" Pan said looking around.

"How strange" Trunks said looking around.

"OUCH!" Goku said, Trunks and Pan ran over where he was at as a apple fell.

"It's metal" Trunks said picking it up and looking at it.

"Let me guess" Pan told Goku. "You tried to eat it."

"Yeah, man did that hurt" Goku said still holding his jaw.

They started to walk around going into what seemed to be the center of the city but no-one was there .

"Where's the robots?" Pan asked confused.

"Hello?" Goku yelled causing tiny little green robots that looked just like Giru to come flying out. Giru flew to Pans shoulder and seemed to know them.

"Giru..?" Pan asked him "Do you know them?"

"Giru does not know. Giru-Giru" the robot told her.

"T20O6" the little robots chanting.

"Are you sure?" Pan said looking at him dully.

"Giru sure! Giru will go find food!"

"Alright!" Goku said "I'm starving!"

"Goku you're always starving" Trunks told him as Pan and him started walking away.

Pan and Trunks sat down on a ledge type thing as Goku walked on his hands down beneath them. They were right next to each other, their arms and legs touching.

Trunks hated what he was doing, keeping secrets from Goku and Pan. He didn't exactly know what was going to happen but he couldn't let Pan get hurt. Of course he knew that Pan was plenty capable of taking care of her self, but honestly he didn't know what he would do if something happened to her. He didn't understand anything that was happening to him when it came to Pan.

After that first night, he just wanted her more. After thinking about it all he would come up with was that they were both Saiyans.

"Trunks are you okay?" Pan asked him.

"Yeah" he said shaking out of his thoughts. "Just wondering where Giru is."

"Me too it's been a while" Pan said.

A few minutes later the bot returned and the three Saiyans flew up to him.

"Did you get any food?" Goku asked him.

"Yes follow Giru!" The robot said leading them in a alley.

"Wait a minute" Pan said noticing something was off.

Just then 5 other roots appeared and a big red one grabbed Giru.

"Giru!" Gok usaid "Let him go!"

"Foolish human, T20O6 doesn't need your help! He's home!" Said the red one. A big green robot jumped down getting ready to attack.

"Be careful Little One" Trunks told Pan.

"Huh?" She asked confused before he caught her off guard and pushed her.

"Trunks!" She yelled angrily getting up to see her father and Trunks passed out inside the giant robot.

"No don't attack her" Giru told the other robots. "She's of no importance."

"No importance!" Pan screamed at him as the robots took off. "I"ll show you no importance!" She said watching the way they went very carefully.

Right then Pan hated all robots not just Giru. So she didn't feel guilty for stomping the crap out of a robot that seen her and almost gave her away.

She accidentally stumbled into a room that was full of robots parts, giving her an idea.

"I can't believe this" Pan told herself as she walked down the halls in the robot suit. "I feel so stupid. I'm so going to kill Giru."

Things only went wrose after she failed to go through a door the other robots called her broke and sent her to robot hell where she had to bust herself and other robots out.

Pan had striped out of the robot suit and now took off running down a hall way trying to find the boys. A robot that was apart of the sigma force came out of the walls making her come to a halt as he started attacking her.

"Foolish girl" the robot siad when Pan tried to shoot energy blast at him. "T20O6 showed all of us your fighting moves!"

Pan was livid, and tired of playing games. She could feel something strange happening to her, she was letting all her anger get to her. It felt hard to breath and there was a pounding in her head. Her vision became red and she screamed as the power rippled through her body for the first time.

No longer was her hair midnight black but a bright golden. No longer were her eyes onyx but a clear teal, blue-green. Lightening swarmed up her body as her hair blew from the power.

Slowly Pan opened her eyes and looked at the robot. In a blink of an eye she ripped the robot out of the wall and threw him against the other one.

"Can not complete moves any more! Can not complete" the robot said.

"Giru's never seen me this angry before. To bad you had to instead of him" Pan told the robot before blasting him.

Pan looked at her hands before grabbing some of her hair and seeing the golden.

"I'm a Super Saiyan!" She said loudly smiling. she did an inward dance before taking off down the hall way with new speed.

She kicked open a door and saw her father and Trunks in some type of tanks.

"PANNY!" Goku said awake, so Pan went to his first.

"Papa how do I open this?"

"You're a Super Saiyan!" Goku said his eyes wide and completely ignoring her question.

"Yeah, we can talk about it later. I got to get Trunks and you out. Now tell me, how do I open this?"

Goku's eyes widened "Panny watch out!"

It was too late the red robot, the leader of the sigma force hit Pan in the back of the head knocking her out of super Saiyan mode and onto the ground.

"Leave my daughter alone!" Goku yelled before going super Saiyan in chibi form. The sudden rush of power caused Trunks' tank to break waking him up.

"Trunks" Goku told him. "Take Pan back to the ship."

Trunks eyes widened when he was Pan out cold on the floor. A million thoughts started running through his head.

Carefully Trunks picked Pan up holding her tightly in his arms as be took off the ship. One thought repeatedly playing in his mind 'Please let her be okay.'

**Pan: I'm a Super Saiyan! WOOT-WOOT! Supa-supa Saiyan! *Dances around happily***

**Maggie (A friend of mine/ aka- VeggieTrunks123): Yeah, yeah Pan stop rubbing it in to the people who have tried to go super and couldn't!**

**Me: *Looks at Maggie* You mean like that one time you tried going super for 10 minutes?**

**Maggie: Must you bring that up?! At least I didn't pass out from trying!**

**Me: *Falls out of chair from laughing***

**Pan: Will she be okay?**

**Maggie: Probably not.. *Shrugs***


	12. Metal Machine

**-Countrygirl19: I know me too! I was disappointed that they didn't make her go Super at least once. **

**-Lena: Haha thanks!**

**-VeggieTrunks123: Haha I thought you would want Veggie! Lol if I ever get stuck on a chibi bit i'll PM you right away!:) **

**-Super Pan-Chan: Haha okay, okay Gohan I promises! Haven't you ever heard of that sharing is caring? I want some happy gas!**

**-SweetenedSky: Haha! Of course I gott have some TP moments. :))**

**-sarangheecutie: Thank you for the criticism. I know it's Americanized quite a bit.. Honestly I don't know much about Japans customs that's why they celebrate American holidays such as: Christmas, Halloween, Valentines day, ect. I do know about he usage of "Chan", "Kun", and "San" in a name and I try to use them frequently. I don't know many other words and I was afraid if I used to many it might confuse some readers.**

**-Hazyangel: Awe thanks! :)**

**-Awesomegirl789: I know:(**

**-Superblueowl: Haha yes, Goku and his food! **

** *Chapter 12- Metal Machine***

****Trunks got to the ship as fast as he could. Gently he laid Pan down on the couch. He got down beside her on the floor, not even bothering to look for the dragon balls he knew they would be gone. Pan wasn't suppose to get hurt, yet here she lay.

"Pan i'm-" he couldn't finished the sentence. Was his pride really that high that he couldn't say sorry to the girl he was pretty sure he was falling in-love with?

I've gone crazy he thought. He had never felt this was towards a girl like he did Pan. She would take his breath away by doing the simplest things. He thought about her all the time. Truthfully at first he thought he just wanted one thing from Pan, sex. But after he had it- it became so much more. He wasn't sure what changed. True Pans body still drove him crazy, but now he knew that she would let him have it. Just staying up and talking to her all night was enough for him. That is just as long as she was in his arms. Yes his arms, not anybody Else's. Once they got back to Earth he wasn't going to let her get away, he couldn't. She was like a drug, addicting and he was already hooked.

"Trunks?" Pan said weakly opening her eyes.

"Little One" he said smiling softly.

"We're on the ship? You're okay! Giru-" she started before grabbing her head.

"Take it easy" Trunks told her, sitting on the couch beside her. Pan hugged him tightly happy that he was okay. "Giru tricked us all" Trunks told her. "The dragon balls are gone, turns out he was just using us to get closer to them for who ever he works for."

"General Rildo" Pan said still hugging him and remembering a meeting she had spied on when in the robot costume. "He's in charge. I can't believe Giru did that, jsut thinking about it makes me angry" she said tensing up.

Trunks wanted to tell her the truth really he did, but again he didn't want to risk Pan getting hurt. Suddenly they felt Gokus energy and Pan leaned back. Trunks looked at her before kissing her softly, just one last kiss before this whole thing happens he thought.

"It's your dad.. and someone is following" Trunks said when they broke apart and helping Pan up. They went outside to wait until Goku landed.

"We have company" Goku told them when he landed.

Soon a metallic looking man landed behind him.

"It's General Rildo" Pan said.

"Ah yes so very good to see that you know who I am. I know who you are too, you're Pan Gabriella Son. Daughter to ChiChi and Goku Son and 16 years old. Is that right? You can thank T20O6 for that info" Rildo said smirking.

"Well I hate to the break it to you" Pan told him crossing her arms. "But your info's wrong."

"Huh?" Rildo asked frowning confused.

Pan appeared in front of him and kicked him as hard as she could sending him flying backwards.

"I'm 17, not 16. Don't you know girls hate it when you get their age wrong?" She asked him now smirking.

"Wow! Good job Pan" Goku told her smiling and giving her a thumbs up.

She turned around and smiled back at him. "We need to get Giru, he'll know where the dragon balls are at."

"NO!" Trunks yelled suddenly pushing Pan out of the way just as Rildo's beam hit him turning him into metal.

"Trunks!" Pan screamed trying to reach the metal before Rildo made it disappear.

"Where is he?" Pan demanded.

"If you really want to know he's there" Rildo said pointing to the tower. "He'll be sent to Dr. Myuu for experimentation."

"Experimentation?" Pan asked disbelievingly until she tensed up. "Not if I can help it!" She said before flying to the tower as fast as she could.

She ran into the room just as the metal copy of Trunks disappeared.

"NO!" Pan said running over to where he use to be. She didn't understand why he heart felt like it could break at any moment. She turned her head to see the cause of all her problems.. Giru.

"Giru" she said darkly standing up. Her hair was already flashing blond.

"Danger!" Giru said baking away.

"You bet your ass you're in danger! This is all your fault! ALL OF IT!"

Giru ran off leaving Pan to chase him. Pan soon appeared back out side of the building due to the protection force it had on it. Strangely the dragon balls came out with her. She ran inside only to be spit back out again with the dragon balls.

She sighed "Damn you Giru" she cursed before taking off to go find Goku. She would need his help in finding Myuu's lab, there was no way she was letting Trunks be "experimented" on.

"Pan watch out!" Goku told her.

"Huh?" Pan asked him confused right before Rildo jumped out of a building and turned her into metal.

"PAN!" Goku screamed before the metal surprised him in catching him.

The metals forms of Pan and Goku got sent to Dr. Myuu's lab. They each got laid on a table like Trunks was. Dr. Myuu was fixing to begin his experimentation when Giru came bursting in, stopping his act.

**Day (another friend of mine/ aka Super Pan-Chan): UGH! Stupid cliff hangers.. You know I don't like cliff hangers! *Glares at me***

**Maggie: I agree, why the cliff hanger? Why? WHY?**

**Me: *Laughs nervously and scratches back of head* Sorry?**

**Day and Maggie: Write the next chapter now! *Chases me***

**Me: *Runs away screaming* Goten save me!**


	13. Dr Myuu's Baby

***Chapter 13- Dr. Myuu's Baby***

****Giru freed Goku first from his metal prison, then Pan.

"Giru?" she said confused, realising that he was on their side the whole time.

Before the robot could free Trunks two robots grabbed him from the table and took him over to Myuu.

"Trunks!" Pan yelled as she ran over there to try to get him.

"Don't" Myuu told her. You don't want him broken now do you? If he brakes.. he dies!"

Dies.. Pan thought with her eyes wide. She couldn't think of the thought of Trunk being dead. It made her sick.

Goku ran and got the metal Trunks out of the robots hands. It was a constant tug-a-war so it seemed.

"Papa be careful" Pan told him.

Just then a robot threw metal Trunks to another one who missed.

It all happened in slow motion for Pan. Metal Trunks came crashing down breaking into a thousand pieces. Pans stomach dropped and she felt like dead?

"No, no, no NO!" Pan screamed over and over again s she fell to her knees on the floor. She was trembling all over, he couldn't be dead. She picked up a piece of metal and held it close. Pan realised she was falling in-love with him. The thought made her cover her mouth to stop the silent screams and sobs as they violently shook her body. Her heart was screaming from being broken. She didn't know how to live anymore, hell she didn't want to. Had Trunks really changed her life this much? And in such a short period of time?

"Little One" said Trunks voice. Pan stopped crying with a gasp, was she going crazy?

"I'm okay" said the voice and Pan turned to see Trunks walking down a stair case.

"Trunks?" She whispered.

"The one and only" he said jumping off the side railing and landing on the floor.

"Impossible!" Myuu said.

Pan stood up quickly dropping the metal pieces she was holding. She ran straight to Trunks wrapping both her arms around his body tightly, making sure he was indeed real and alive.

Trunks looked at her somewhat shocked, he had no idea that Pan cared this much about him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I knew something was up!" Goku said running over to them.

Trunks eyes widdened, Goku was surely going to kill him now.

"I mean I suspect something was going on.. But when you got turned into metal then I knew you must of had a plan or something."

Trunks sighed in relief, for a moment he thought Goku was talking about Pan and himself. He then quickly explained his plan Giru and him mad.

During the whole thing Pan was frozen in Trunks arms and he wondered if something was wrong. She pulled back and immediately missed her warmth. She wiped her eyes and Trunks could see the fire in them. She was pissed.. and at him. He was going to be in so much trouble.

He could worry about it later because he saw Myuu making a run for it up the stairs he came down on. Trunks quickly flew up landing in front of the door.

"Hiding something?" He asked Myuu.

"Get out of my way!" Myuu ordered.

"No" Trunks told him not budging before pushing a button that opened the door. "You two are going to want to see this."

Pan and Goku flew up beside Trunks, Giru on Goku's head.

"What is that?" Pan asked looking at the metalic fetus in the tube.

"My baby!" Myuu said pushing in between Goku and Pan knocking her into Trunks.

"Baby.. My baby.. I'm so sorry I let them see you!" Myuu said walking down a strip over water to the tube. "what did you do?" Myuu asked Trunks as he tried to fix baby.

"I shut him down. Changed his life support system to the sewer lines, he'll be dead soon." True to Trunks words water started shooting up everywhere from the sewers.

"Wow" Goku said climbing on baby's tank.

"Papa!" Pan hissed "Get down from there!"

"It's a shame we can't fight him at lest once though" Goku said still on the tube.

"Goku fully grown that thing would of been more powerful then all of us" Trunks told him.

Babys eyes suddenly flew open and Goku stared at them before Baby wailed busting the tube.

Pan forgetting she that she was mad at Trunks grabbed a hold of him as the power of the blast flew past them. When it was all over with Baby was sitting on the ground tilting his head from side to side.

"Yes my Baby is alive!" Myuu yelled as Goku ran over to Trunks and Pan.

"Get them Baby! Get the Saiyans!"

"Sai-Yans?" Baby asked in a creepy voice.

"Yes! Yes!" Myuu told him him.

Baby started crawling towards the Saiyans before standing up and screaming sending powerful waves towards them. It sent all of them flying back into the ceiling.

Baby flew infront of Pan. Honestly it terrified her, it was like he was looking straight into her.

"Now!" Goku yelled before the 3 Saiyans blasted Baby together at the same time.

"No!" Myuu said as they came flying down. Baby was seemingly dead.

"He got away" Pan said as they watched Myuu's space ship blast off.

"Baby's dead and you still have the dragon balls" Goku told her. "I say let's just forget about Myuu and head back to the ship. We still need to find the other dragon balls."

They made it to their ship safety the only problem was when they was fixing to leave Rildo popped up and tried to keep them there. Goku easily took care of him.

"Well" Pan said in a voice that clearly said 'I'm still mad'. "I'm going ot bed" she said before going to her room. Trunks watched her go wit ha sigh.. He was in so much trouble.

**Day and Maggie: *Looks at Trunks* You're in trouble!**

**Trunks: Don't remind me!**

**Me: It won't be that bad.. *sniff***

**Maggie: Are you crying?**

**Me: No!**

**Day: Yes you are..**

**Me: I can't help it! The first time I watch that episode on GT I cried because I really thought Trunks was dead! *Hits Trunks***

**Maggie: Yeah Trunks, why'd you have to pretend to die like that? *Hits Trunks***

**Day: Don't you know how many fan girls hearts you broke in that small amount of time? *Hits Trunks***

**Trunks: Damn it! I'm sorry! I'm alive, I'm alive!**


	14. Full Of Surprises

**-Lena: I know! That was horrible for them to do that! I really thought he was dead and I was like 'No there's no dragon ball with out Trunks-Kun!' I was so happy to find out it was all a plan.**

**-Missdiva145: I know! I wanted to kill him and hug him at the same time! I'm gladyou're liking my stories!**

**-Awesomegirl789: Haha yeah he is! I would be too if I was Pan, but It won't be that bad.**

**-VeggieTrunks123: Haha yes you can call me Kate I don't mind.**

**Chapter 14- Full Of Surprises**

****Trunks took a shower and changed into pair of sweat pants before facing Pan. Honestly he didn't know what to expect. He took a deep breath before knocking on her door before opening it up and going in. He shut the door behind him and the room was dark, but with his Saiyan eye sight he could see Pan sitting on the edge of the bed looking at him.

"Pan" he said trailing off as he started to walk over to where she was at.

Pan got off the bed and walked over to him. Trunks didn't know what to expect- but he sure as hell as shocked when Pan slapped him on his left cheek. He stared at her in shock as he held his cheek.

"I understand that you had plans and you didn't want anyone to get hurt." Pan said her eyes filling with tears again. "But I-I thought you was dead. Do you have any idea of how that felt?" She asked him tears leaking from her eyes. "I thought you was dead!" She said hitting his chest before falling into it and sobbing.

Trunks looked at her in shock before letting go of his cheek and wrapping both of his arms and tail around her and she cried. Pan just kept surprising him, honestly he didn't know she cared this much. He hated seeing her cry, really he did.

"I'm sorry" he told her not even thinking about the words. They were just words right? And truely he was sorry for making her cry.

Pan stoped cryng at the words as she stood in his arms sniffing and feeling a bit ridiculous.

"I feel like a big baby" Pan sniffed.

"No" Trunks said picking her up in his arms bridal style and carrying her over to her bed. He sat down on it his back against the head board with Pan on his lap. "Never feel sorry for crying."

He might of hated it when she cried but if she had to cry then she had to cry.

Pan moved so she wans't sideways but rather straddling him. She placed her head on his chest before moving it around quite a bit.

"What are you doing?" Trunks asked curious.

"Listening to your heartbeat" Pan told him softly.

Trunks wrapped an arm around her waist with his tail again as the other arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"You Pan Son are the most wonderful person I know" he told her.

"I am?" She asked grabbing his tail softly and holding it close to her.

"You are" he told her smiling.

Minutes passed before Pan whispered "You do this to me Trunks."

"Do what?" Trunks asked her confused. "I don't want to make you do something you don't want to do."

"No" Pan said laughing lightly. "I like the way it makes me feel."

Trunks looked at her, was she half asleep? It seemed that way..

"How what makes you feel?"

Pan yawned before smiling and saying "Falling in-love with you."

Again Trunks was shocked by this girl. She seemed to have that effect on him, but she was half-asleep. She probably had no idea to what she just admitted. So it couldn't hurt for him to admit it too, could it?

"I like the way it feels to be falling in-love with you too" he told her.

A few minutes passed by and Trunks wondered if Pan was asleep.

"Little one?" He asked softly.

"Yes?" Pan responded tiredly almost asleep.

"Can I keep you?" He whispered so quietly he wasn't even sure if Pan heard him.

"Mhmm" Pan said before snuggling closer to him and going asleep.

Trunks wasn't sure if Pan fully heard him or not. He liked to think she did. He ran his fingers through her hair as she slept. If someone had told Trunks a year ago that he would fall in-love with Pan Son he would of laughed is ass off.

But he was.. She was changing him. In a good way he guessed, Pan seemed to like it so that's all that mattered.

"I am going to keep you Little One" Trunks told her. "I couldn't let you go if I tried."

**Goten: I like all this 'mushy-mushy' stuff Trunks is doing with my sister.**

**Maggie: *Looks at me* Did he not read that one chapter when they-**

**Me: *Covers mouth and looks at Goten***

**Goten: When they did what?**

**Me: Don't worry about it!**

**Goten: But I want to know.. *Goes to look***

**Me: No! Damn it, he'll kill Trunks! *Tackles Goten to the floor***

**Day: *Pops up* What's going on?**

**Maggie: Kait's trying not to let Goten find out that Trunks and Pan had sex- OOPS! *Covers mouth panicky***

**Me: *Looks at Goten worriedly***

**Goten: THEY WHAT?! TRUNKS, I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!**

***Miles away***

**Pan: *Looks at Trunks***

**Trunks: Ah shit, *Starts running away***


	15. So Close

**-saiya-jinPan140: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like the little chibis!**

**-Awesomegirl789: Like from Butterflies?**

**-Lena: Thanks!**

**-VeggieTrunks123: Haha thanks for the reminders! I started watching Hetalia! Purissa is funny, I can see why you like him so much! I haven't watched it that much so I can't really tell you who I like the most at the moment, but it's a start! ;) **

**-Demondeathgirl101: Lol thanks, I'm glad you're liking it! Yes Pan will get pregnant.**

**-SweetenedSky: Awe thanks! I'm glad you thought so!**

**-Super Pan-Chan: Haha! I talk to myself too!**

**Well.. I was going to wait to update until after I finished writing Strong Bonds.. then I thought against it. Man I have you guys spoiled. :p**

**Chapter 15- So Close**

****"Please Trunks" Goku asked. "Just for a little bit, i'll take Giru with me and everything."

Trunks and Goku were currently out side of the space ship sparring on a strange planet they had landed on a day ago.

"Well I guess" Trunks said since they had gotten supplies yesterday. "But don't spend all your money on food-" Trunks stopped at seeing Goku and Giru no where in sight. He sighed "Is he not even going to shower?" Then he shrugged, that was Goku for you he thought as he walked inside of the space ship.

He wondered where Pan was as he passed her door. He wasn't expecting Pans sneak attack as she quickly opened her door grabbed his arm to pull him in. It took him less than a second to realise what was going and on and her smirked.

Pan sighed, damn Trunks she thought as he held her wrist with each of his hands and pinned her to her door. She got trapped in her own sneak attack plan.

"Just what was you trying to do Little One?" Trunks asked her a smirk threatening to come out.

She turned her head and glared at the distance. "Jump you" she told.

"Didn't work out so well did it?" He asked a smirk fully on his lips now.

"Obviously" she told dully.

"Really if I had known you've missed me this much I would of just let you done whatever you wanted instead of playing games."

"Who said I missed you?" Pan teased.

Trunks lowered his head so it was just a few inches from hers. "I've missed you" he told her before capturing her lips.

Pan seemingly melted as Trunks' tongue brushed her bottom lip. She gave him entrance as he let go of her wrist and grabbed her hips pulling her close to him. Pan placed her hands on his bare chest before pulling away smirking. Trunks looked at her confused as Pan opened her eyes.

"You're not the only one who can play games" she told him. "Catch me if you can Trunks-Kun" she said before running out of the room.

"If that's the way you want to play then fine by me" he said running out of the room behind her.

He chased her all over the living room, kitchen, control room, even the basement. He finally caught her in the observation deck.

"Got you" he said smirking, his arms wrapped tightly around Pans shoulders from behind.

"What's my prize?" He whispered in her ear huskily sending shivers all over her body. Trunks dropped his left hand letting it travel over her breast and down to her pants.

"Trunks" Pan whispered as he moved his other hand up her shirt.

"What?" He asked innocently smirking at her.

Pan shook her head, there was no way a Trunks smirk could be innocent. Pan turned her body to face him, Trunks hands still underneath her clothes.

"I've missed you too" she told him before grabbing the back of his head and pressing his lips on to hers.

Trunks grabbed her bottom and picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Trunks lead them to the window seat in the observation deck. He sat down on it lefting up her shirt and taking it off in one short motion. Soon they were in nothing but their undrepants.

"Trunks! Pan!" Goku's voice called out.

Trunks and Pan broke away quickly. As fast as the speed of light they got dressed. Pan put her hair up in a messy bun so it wouldn't' look wild and Trunks tried to fix his as they walked down stairs. They prayed to Dende and the Kai's that Goku wouldn't notice anything.

Luckily for them Goku as always was clueless. "Giru found a dragon ball! Hey Pan, are you okay? Your face looks red, do you have a fever?" He asked looking at his daughters flushed face.

Trunks flushed face was pretty well hidden due to the fact his skin was naturally tan like his father.

"I-ugh- No i'm not sick. It's just hot in here to me that's all. Anyways, Giru found a dragon ball?"

"Yeah!" Goku said going into the control room.

Trunks and Pan sighed before following Goku.

They soon took off towards the dragon ball out in space.

"Is that a black hole?" Pan asked as she looked at the bright dead star.

"Yeah.." Trunks said before swallowing hard. "And the dragon ball is on that ship" he said pointing to the ship pretty close to it.

"Wow!" Goku said, already in his space suit. "Let's go!"

"Papa wait!" Pan said running behind him.

Trunks who was right beside her added "Goku, Pan and I have to change first as well!"

Soon everyone was in the space suits and on the ship.

"Where is everyone?" Goku asked looking around.

"Maybe they got captured or something" Pan said.

"The ship doesn't look damaged" Trunks said. "Then again the people could of been weak."

They soon grabbed the dragon ball and was getting ready to leave when Pan thought she had seen a shadow.

"Pan?" Trunks asked her.

"Someone is still here!"

"The ship is fixing to go in the black hole" Goku told her.

Pan just shook her head before running down a hall way.

Trunks sighed "Come on, we better go follow her."

They came upon a room with a little boy badly injured on a bed. He had green hair and light green skin. Against their better judgement they took the boy back to the ship with tehm and sent out a distress signal waiting for help.

**Goten: *Tied up to a chair* Is this really necessary?**

**Me: Yes, you'll kill Trunks if I don't.**

**Goten: He's sleeping with my sister!**

**Maggie: *Starry eyed* They're in-love though**

**Day: *Comes running in* We may have a problem..**

**Maggie and Me: What?**

**Day: *Laughs nervously* I may have told Gohan about Trunks and Pan..**

**Me: *Mutters* Oh great now I got to hide Trunks somewhere else! **


	16. Hospitals

**Chapter 16- Hospitals**

****Trunks and Pan sat next to each other in the hospital as they waited for word on the boy.

"Hey" Pan said looking around everywhere. "Where's my father?"

Trunks looked around before shrugging. "Goku?" He called out with no reply.

Trunks and Pan looked around for him everywhere until they found him underneath their chairs.

"Papa get out from there!" Pan told him.

"NO way!" Goku said tensing up more. "I hate hospitals! All they do is give you shots!"

"Goku they wouldn't give you a shot" Trunks told him. "You're healthy, they could get in trouble for that."

"I don't care! I'm not coming out" Goku said.

"Whatever" Trunks said sitting up and standing up. Pan looked up at him and he winked at her before helping her up. She wanted nothing more than to be in Trunks arms as he kissed her.

BOOM! BOOM!

"What was that?" Pan asked.

Before Trunks answered Goku flew to the sound and Trunks and Pan followed.

Goku entered a smoke covered room to come back out with the alien boy and a doctor.

"What happened?" Pan asked a doctor.

"I'm not sure" the doctor told her. "We was working on the boy then a machine exploded."

The other doctors took the boy out of Goku's arms.

"We must get back to working on him right away" they said before taking off.

"Well Papa I hope this teaches you that doctors aren't bad" Pan said only to see Goku no where in sight. "Papa?"

"He's still scared" Trunnks said from beside her leaning on the wall.

"No" Pan said disbelievingly. "How could he be?"

"Wanna bet?" He asked holding out his hand.

Pan looked at him before shaking his hand. "He's probably just went to go get something to eat."

"If you say so Little One" Trunks said smirking as they took off to go find Goku.

They found Goku.. In a tree holding on a very tightly to the branches.

"Papa get down from there" Pan told him.

Goku now wrapped his tail around the branch. "No way! They'll give me a shot!"

"Told you he was still scared" Trunks told Pan in a 'I told you so' voice. He leaned over to Pan and whispered in her ear with a smirk "You're mine tonight." It sent shivers up Pans spine just like earlier, why did he have such an effect on her. Trunks jumped up on the tree branch and dragged Goku down with force.

"We won't go in the hospital!" Trunks told him making the chibi calm down a bit.

"Papa you must be starving" Pan told Goku trying to make him change his mind.

"Starving" Goku said nodding his head. Pan sighed in thinking that she had won. "But i'm not eating that nasty hospital food" he told her.

"Fine" Pan huffed. "Theres a river not far from here. You and Trunks go try to catch some fish" she told them.

Goku eyes widened "Alright! I love to fish."

"What are you going to do?" Trunks asked her as Goku and Giru started to walk away.

"I'm going to go look and see if there are any berries around here or something."

"I hope you know that I don't fish" Trunks told her dully.

Pan laughed at him lightly "don't worry i'm sure my dad will teach you" she said pushing on his back lightly.

Trunks started grumbling as he followed Goku and Pan walked into the woods.

All there seemed to be was trees everywhere. No berries, fruits, nothing. Suddenly a baby deer came into the open.

"Awe" Pan said. "Come here little guy" she said as she walked closer to the deer and started petting it. That is until it stuck it's head up her shirt.

"Wow now, cut that out" she said pushing his head down.

"He thinks you're his mother" a voice said startling her.

Pan turned around to see the green boy.

"Hey it's you. Shouldn't you be resting?" Pan asked him.

"I don't like hospitals" the boys said laughing nervously.

"Now why does that remind me of someone?" Pan said thinking about her father. She turned back around to pet the deer again.

"Panny!" Her father said coming into the clearing a few seconds later. Trunks and Giru followed behind him.

"Hey what are you doing up?" Goku asked the alien boy. "You should be resting in the hospital."

"You're the one to talk" Trunks told Goku sarcastically. "You won't even go into the hospital."

"There you are" a doctor said coming up with a wheel chair. "You need to rest" he told the alien boy.

"But I feel just fine" the boy told him.

"You're not fully recovered yet, when you are then you can hang out with your friends" the doctor said before strolling away with the boy.

The Saiyans decided to stay in that spot and sit down.

"I wonder what everyone is doing on earth" Pan said looking at the sky.

"Home sick?" Trunks asked her.

Pan shrugged "In a way. I miss everyone, but I don't wnat this to end" she said looking at him in the eyes and he knew what she she was talking about. She turned her head away then smiled softly "Chibi must be so mad at me."

"Oh yeah, you missed her birthday didnt' you?" Trunks asked her then he laughed lightly. "I would say she'll be pretty mad."

"Who's Chibi?" Goku asked confused.

"Maddie" Pan told Goku who still looked confused. "Madisyn, you know Gohan and Videls daughter, your granddaughter. She's 8 now" Pan told him.

"Oh yeah" Goku said smiling. "She's gotten so big, reminded me of you a lot."

Pan smiled "That's why I call her Chibi, although she doesn't like it sometimes."

Suddenly an all to familiar energy was felt.

"DANGER!" Giru cried.

"That felt just like Baby" Pan whispered sitting up.

"He's here" Trunks said, his head already turning with possibilities. "He must of used a disguise and followed us here or something. Either way he's after us, so we need to try to put ourselves in vulnerable situations to draw him out."

Pan stared at him in awe, he always amazed her about how he was so fast with coming up with strategies. She nodded her head before adding "Let's not talk about it anymore, he might hear."

Goku moaned really loud before falling back on the grass.

"Are you okay?" Pan asked him changing the subject.

Goku shook his head slowly "I'm so hungry!"

"Oh Papa" Pan said sighing. "Didn't you guys go fishing?"

"Yeah but those fish tasted horrible" Goku said.

Trunks did a face "he's not exaggerating. Those fish were pretty nasty."

"Well you know if we could just go into the cafeteria-" Pan began to tell Goku.

"No way!" Goku said "They'll give me a shot!"

"No we wouldn't" said the doctor that wheeled the boy off a few minutes ago. Trunks and Pan shared a look both of them thinking the same thing- baby.

The doctor continued "We could get in big trouble if we give a healthy person a shot."

"Really?" Goku asked skeptical.

"Yes" the doctor said forcing a smile. "Feel free to come to the cafeteria, it's an all you can eat."

"All you can eat?" Goku said, his tail happily swaying behind him. "And you guys won't give me a shot, if I go in there?"

"No" the doctor told him dully.

"Alright!" Goku said smiling. "Let's go i'm starving!"

Trunks and Pan followed closely behind Goku who had Giru on his shoulder as he followed the doctor.

**Me: Whew, i'm beat. **

**Maggie: I can't believe you actually did that to Goten and Gohan.**

**Day: Yeah, I though they were going to pee their pants.**

**Me: *Shrugs* I had to protect Trunks! **


	17. Nightmare Back To Life

**-Super Pan-Chan: Haha thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

**-Awesomegirl789: Haha well I could do it for this story.**

**-VeggieTrunks123: Haha! Yes I like Hetalia.**

**-Lena: Haha well now you know! :)**

**-PrincessPorsha: Haha thanks! Madisyn is actually my nieces name. I was wanting Pan to be a bit like me so I gave her a niece with the name Madisyn too! It's how my sister spelled it!**

**-Superblueowl: Awe thanks! I'm glad you've liked the chapters!**

**IMPORTANT: This is the chapter where Baby comes back and takes over Trunks and then later on he takes over the rest of the Saiyans. Anyways to tell when Baby is inside a body it will look like Ex.: B-Trunks, B-Goten, ect.  
When Baby has turned someone into a truffle it will look like ex.: T-Trunks, T-Goten, ect.  
I'm just doing this because i'm to lazy to write down Baby in front of all their names lol. I hope no one is confused :) **

**Chapter 17- Nightmare Back To Life**

****"Oh my Dende" Pan said from beside Trunks as they watched Goku keep eating. They were bent down slightly together trying to avoid being seen.

"Hey old man! I need some more food!" Goku yelled.

"Papa!" Pan hissed as she and Trunks sunk down lower into their seats.

The doctor walked over their table bringing more food.

"Trunks right?" He asked the lavendered hair Saiyan.

"Yes" Trunks said straightening up.

"You was asking about our technology, would you like a tour?"

Trunks knew it was a trap, but he played along. "Yeah sure, I would love that."

"You're such a nerd" Pan teased.

"Am not" he defended.

Pan smiled softly at him secretly telling him to be careful "Have fun."

Less than a minute after Trunks left Pan put some change on the table. She and Goku followed Trunks' Ki. He had it greatly lowered but it was still high enough to where Goku and Pan could feel it.

"I-I don't understand" they heard Trunks acting. They looked in the room to see the doctor with his hands around Trunks' throat. Goku shot a blast at them causing the doctor to hiss in pain.

"You need to be more careful about hidding yout energy Baby" Goku told him.

Suddenly wicked laughter escaped the doctor as Trunks went back over to Goku and Pan. Baby came out of the doctors skin standing there in front of the 3 Saiyans.

"You Saiyans destroyed everything" Baby told them.

"What are you talking about?" Pan asked him.

"You Saiyans destroyed my home planet!"

"M2?" Trunks asked him "It's still there, we didn't destroy it."

Baby laughed with-out humor "You still think i'm some sort of robot don't you? Baby could never be a robot! I'm a great Truffle! I was using Dr. Myuu the whole time and the fool never knew."

"Truffle?" Goku said trying to rack his brain for something. "Weren't the Truffles on planet Vegeta with the Saiyans?"

Baby growled "It was planet Truffle before you Saiyans wiped us out! Now it's my turn for revenge!"

"Look" Trunks told Baby. "Our ancestors were pretty violent and it's a shame they killed off your people but were not like them. You can't blame us for something our ancestors did."

"You still have Saiyan blood and that's jsut as bad!" Baby said screaming sonic booms.

A piece of loose metal flew past Trunks' arm cutting it open. Before he had time to react Baby absorbed himself into him.

"Trunks!" Pan screamed.

Trunks screamed, it was like nothing he had ever felt before. He was losing control of his own body. Baby was controlling him, he would try to kill Pan! Trunks had to save.. Pan? Pan? Pan who?

"FInally" said a voice coming out of Trunks' mouth that wasn't his own. "The Saiyan power i've been looking for."

"Get out of him Baby!" Goku ordered.

"Or you'll what?" B-Trunks asked him smirking.

Goku went to blast him but Pan moved his hand at the last second.

"Don't!" She cried to Goku. "Trunks is still in there, you could hurt him.

"What's wrong Goku?" B-Trunks taunted "Not going to fight back?"

"Snap out of it Trunks!" Goku yelled.

"There is no more Trunks! Just Baby!" He yelled as he gathered up energy in his palms and flew to Goku.

"NO!" Pan yelled "Trunks remember who you are!"

Remember who I am? Trunks thought making Baby suddenly stop his body. I know that girl, how do I know her? He thought looking at Pan.

"I'm Pan, please Trunks don't forget me!"

B-Trunks blinked. Pan, Trunks thought. How could he of forgotten his Little One? She told him to remember who he was. Who was he? He was Trunks Vegeta Briefs, president of the worlds largest company and Prince of all Saiyans. He was the Prince of all Saiyans and he wasn't about to let a Truffle control him! Trunks willed himself to over power Baby as he grit his teeth. His tail was tensed up behind them.

"What? What's happening?" B-Trunks spoke for the last time.

"I happened" Trunks told him darkly as he flew up higher so he wouldn't harm Goku, Giru, or Pan. "Now get out of my body!" Trunks yelled going super Saiyan 2. Baby melted out of his arm before running out of the room. Goku and Giru right behind him.

Just as fast as Trunks went Super he feel out of it. He leaned against a wall breathing heavily. Pan was in front of him in a instant before she feel to the ground in front of him and hugged him tightly. She couldn't believe how close she had came to losing him again.

Trunks didn't care that Goku could walk back into the room at any minute. He pulled Pan back a bit seeing her crying. He cupped her face with both of his hands before pressing his lips against hers hardly. Pan sunk into the kiss letting Trunks' tumb wipe away her tears. No words needed to be said between them right now, they just needed this.

"Your arm" Pan said as she pulled away and looked at it. She took off her bandanna, greatful that she had worn it that day. She wrapped around Trunks' arm tightly as he watched her the whole time.

"We better go find your dad" Trunks whispered.

Pan nodded before helping Trunks up and letting him wrap and around her sor support since he was still a little weak. Trunks' arm was warm around Pans shoulders and she liked the was it felt so natural.

"Any sign of Baby?" Pan asked Goku when Trunks and her found him looking over an airport.

"No" Goku said shaking his head sadly. "He got away, now we really got to try and get the dragon balls."

"I don't know" Pan said. "Baby didn't seem to care about the dragon balls, it seemed like he was after power the most."

Trunks tensed up, bringing Pan closer to him. "We can't let him take over anyone else."

Goku nodded in agreement "Good job in getting him out" he told Trunks. "Now let's leave this planet."

Trunks and Pan didn't complain they were just as ready to leave as well.

**Day: Where are we? *Looks around***

**Me: Oh no.. *facepalms***

**Maggie: Hetalia! We're in Hetalia! Where's Prussia?! *Runs away to go find him***

**Day: What in the world..**

**Me: Come on, let's go find her.. **


	18. Healing

**-VeggieTrunks123: Haha yes the Hetaila saga begins! Lmao! You're from Australia? That is awesome! I could never give up on any of my stories! Strong bonds is getting close to being finished so that makes me Oober happy! And then there's this story, i've already writing to the part where Pan finds out she's pregnant, so i'm ahead! :) And the one-shots.. I can just up-date them whenever I get an idea lol. I'm so excited I can't wait to start re-writing/ editing butterflies.**

**-Vane-.-16: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!**

**-Lena: Haha well it's better that you know what's going to happen then not to know :)**

**-Super Pan-Chan: Lmao! I know what episode you're talking about! It's when Pan and Gokue went loking for the shadow dragons! It's okay I was thinking the same thing! Trunks and Pan forever! N-E ways if someone is harassing you, you need to tell them to stop and if they don't stop and continue to make you feel unconformable then you need to tell an adult ASAP!**

**-Demondeathgirl101: Thanks!**

**-PrincessPorsha: Oh no! I hope everything is okay!**

**-Guest: Thank you!**

**-Vegetable lov3r: Awh thanks! I'm so happy you liked it! I'm always happy to have a new reader!**

**-Tori: Haha thanks!**

**Chapter 18- Healing**

****The three Saiyans and the robot got back to the ship quickly before heading back off into space.

Goku passed out on the couch, Giru who had grown to like the chibi quite a bit was by his head snoozing.

The other two were in Pans room. Trunks was laying down on Pans bed as she sat on it facing him. He had his arm in her lap as she gave him stitches. Once she was finished sh placed the items next to her bed as Trunks sat up.

"Feeling better?" She asked him softly.

Trunks shrugged "I guess as good as I can get for now."

"I'm so happy you got him out, I wish I could of helped more."

"But you did" Trunks said confusing her a bit. "You saved me Pan, you made me remember who I was. Do you remember earlier when you said you didn't want this to end?"

Pan blushed lightly "Yes."

"Neither do I" he told her before grabbing the back of her neck and bringing her close. Pan crawled onto his lap as they kissed and wrapped both of her arms around Trunks' neck. It was a short and sweet kiss as they soon pulled away.

"I know Baby is still out there, but let's just forget about him for now. Plus Ido believe you still owe me for; One catching you earlier and two being right about Goku and his phobia's of hospitals."

Pan rolled her eyes at Trunks' smirking face. "Leave it to you to remeber something like that" she told him.

"Of course" Trunks told her winking.

"Just kiss me Boxer Boy" Pan told him.

"Some is needy" Trunks teased with a smirk.

"Well fine" Pan said sighing. "I guess I could just go to sleep."

"I have better things for you to do first" Trunks said bring his face just inches from hers.

"Show me" Pan whispered her breath on Trunks' lips.

Trunks closed the distance between them swiftly as Pans eyes fluttered shut. His tongue tickled Pans bottom lip as it demanded entry that she gladly gave it. Pans tongue danced and fought his heatedly as Trunks hand that was holding her neck slipped down. Both of his hands started going up Pans shirt as she grabbed a handful of hair and pulled on it. They broke the kiss as Trunks pulled Pans shirt off.

Trunks then continued to kiss her jaw bone and traced his tongue lightly over the sensitive spot on Pans neck. It made her moan and shiver all at the same time. She didn't know why it made her feel so alive. Trunks began to nibble at the spot driving Pan crazy.

He knew about marking a mate his father explained it to him years ago. When a male Saiyan has formed a bond with a female Saiyan or just another female the male would bite her neck and clam her as his. They would then become Mates, something that Vegeta had told him was very powerful.

No Trunks thought, he still needed some more time to think about the whole thing. He was determined for Pan to be his mate, but he could wait a little while longer.

"Are you still wanting to sleep?" Trunks asked Pan smirking, there was no way he would be able to.

"I don't know" Pan said smirking as she caught her breath. "I think I need some more convincing."

Trunks using one hand popped off her bra. He grabbed her hips as he turned them so Pan was laying on the bed and he hovered over her on his knees.

"I can do that" he said before capturing her lips in for another kiss.

**Maggie: *Finds Prussia and holds him tightly***

**Prussia: Who are you? Let go of me! Don't you know who I am?**

**Day and me: *Comes running up***

**Maggie: NO! *Holds on tighter* We're going to get married and have kids and rule the world together!**

**Day: Is she being serious?**

**Me: Probably**

**Prussia: Rule the world you say? We can be awesome together! Okay!**

**Maggie: You said.. you said okay.. *Faints***


	19. Dragon Balls, Birthdays, and Poison Ivy

**Chapter 19- Dragon Balls, Birthdays, and Poison Ivy**

****Months had passed and it would now be March. The 'GT' gang had two more months to get the remaining three dragon balls.

They got the first one on a quite easily. It was on a jungle like planet in front of a giant half cat/ tiger looking animal. Goku grabbed the dragon ball, accidentally pulling a whisker and waking the feline up. It chased the 3 Saiyans and robot until it fell off a Cliff that they were flying over.

Nw there was only two left and Pan felt pretty confident that they would findthem in time to save Earth. They were currently on their way to one right now.

"Happy Birthday Trunks-Kun!" Pan said happily waking him up one morning by jumping on the bed. It was March 24th.

Trunks opened his eyes "It's just another day" he told her.

"It's not everyday someone turns 21" She told him falling on her knees. She smiled sadly "If we were home Bulma-San would be throwing you a party."

Trunks did a face "Yeah and then Goten and I would just have to try to sneak out like we always do."

"Then Bra and I would just have to stop you guys like we always do."

Trunks smiled at her the girls really did stop them from leaving his mothers parties. They always told him and Goten that if they had to suffer so did they.

"Hey it's my 21st birthday, i'm leagal we would need to have some fun."

"Like you two haven't already" Pan told him smiling and earning a confused look from Trunks as he sat up.

"One night when you and Goten were just 19 he came home plastered drunk. Guess who had to keep him quite, get him to bed and then give him medicine the next morning when he had a horrible hangover? Me" she told him.

Trunks shake his head "I told him not to go home. He can't handle his alcohol like me."

"Psh" Pan said making a face. "Bra told him that you were pretty hung over as well Trunks Briefs."

"What do you girls do sit there and gossip about us all the time?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Pan did a fake gasp "I can't reveal all our secrets. But are you telling me that all you and Goten do is spar and play video games?"

"I can't reveal all our secrets" he said mocking her with a smirk.

"Touche" Pan told him smiling. "Come on get up we're fixing to land on the planet with the dragon ball."

"Yeah well I want a kiss first."

"Fine but only because it's your birthday" Pan told him before giving him a kiss.

"That's all I get? It's my birthday" Trunks said pouting when she pulled away.

Pan laughed "You can have more later, but I left my father alone in the kitchen."

Trunks did a face. True Goku was clueless but if he saw him and Pan making out surely he could put two and two together. Goku killing him was not on his to-do list.

"Yeah, i'll wait" Trunks said making Pan laugh.

They walked in the kitchen to smell the smell of something burning.

"Papa!" Pan said as Trunks and her covered their noses. "What did you do?"

"I- I was trying to fix breakfast that's all!"

"Well stop, before you burn the ship" Trunks told him.

"I'm starving though" Goku whinnied stepping away from the oven.

Pan grabbed the pot off the stove and threw the continents into the trash before placing it in the sink.

"Sorry Papa if you want anything to eat you'll have to make you some cereal or something. Just don't use the oven again" Pan told him.

"Okay.." Goku said frowning.

An hour later the ship landed on a humid jungle like planet.

"Giru we've been walking for hours" Pan told the robot. "Where's the dragon ball?"

"THERE!" Goku said surprising her and causing her to fall backwards ona planet.

"Papa!" She said clearly aggravated.

Trunks helped her up before the both of them watched Goku as he reached for the dragon ball. Out of no where a dinosaur popped up and ate the dragon ball.

"Hey we need that!" Goku said before he flew into the dinosaurs mouth.

"What is he trying to do?" Pan asked rubbing the bridge of her nose. Beside her Trunks watched half in shock/ half in amazement.

Goku popped out of the dinosaurs belly and gases came out as well as making the creature shrink into a size not much smaller than Giru.

"Awe" Pan said putting band aid on his tummy. "My dad didn't mean to hurt you."

Everything was doing great. They now had one more dragon ball to finda dn then they would be home.

"Pan?" Trunks asked openeing her door only to know see her anywhere. He heard movement in the bathroom and pressed his ear against it.

"Pan?" He called.

"Go away" Pan said muffled.

"What's wrong?" Trunks demanded, he could just tell something was wrong.

"Nothing now just go" Pan said again.

"Don't give me that crap. If you don't un-lock this door and tell me what's wrong then i'm breaking in."

"..." Was Pans silent reply.

So Trunks easily busted open the door to see Pan laying on the floor on her side with her face hidden by her arms.

"Little One" Trunks said sitting on the floor beside her. "What's wrong?"

"Go away I look horrible."

"You're kidding me right?" Trunks asked her disbelievingly. "One I could never go away from you and two how can you say you look horrible? Every time I look at you, you take my break away."

Pan muttered something but Trunks couldn't hear it.

"What?" He asked her.

"I got Poison ivy" she told him.

"Pan move your arms" he told her gently holding her wrist and making her sit up.

Pan shook her head fast "No!" She said not moving her arms.

"Oh come on Pan" Trunks said.

"No Trunks! I'm telling you I look-" she stopped as Trunks moved her arms for her, damn him for being stronger she thought. He looked at her face that was covered in white spots from the cream she put on and there was some on her shoulders. Pan blushed deeply and looked down quite embarrassed as she mentally cussed Trunks out in her mind.

Trunks smiled at her "You still take my breath away."

Pan blushed more at the the comment before she muttered "You sure know how to be charming don't you?"

Trunks smirked "Only to you" he said winking.

"Hey guys" Goku said walking into the control room a few weeks later. "Why is it so cold?" He said shivering.

"We're coming close to the next dragon ball which is on a planet covered in ice" Trunks told him looking at the controls.

Pan shivered in her seat and wrapped Trunks jacket- that she still had from when they fought Zoonama- around her tightly.

"When do you think we'll land?" She asked Trunks.

"If the calculations are right, about an hour" he told her looking at the controls.

Pans teeth started chattering as she looked at Trunks. He really was a nerd, but a really smokin' hot nerd. He even wore a pair of dorky glasses sometimes, but Pan to admit he could look adorable in them.

"Hey, could we wear our space suits on the planet?" Goku asked Trunks "They were pretty warm."

"That's a good idea Goku" Trunks told him a little surprised. "Let's go change before it gets colder."

Pan stood up as Goku ran out of the room.

"You okay?" Trunks asked her rubbing her arms with his hands before kissing her nose.

Pan smiled up at him "Just cold" she said wiggling a bit.

"Well you seem to be enjoying my jacked" he told her smiling.

"Yes" Pan agreed smiling back. "It's very warm I think i'm going to steal it from you when we go back."

Trunks laughed as they walked down to the basement section of the ship. "I'm okay with that" he told her.

The trio got dressed and landed on the ice planet. It was freezing just like Trunks said it would be. Even with their space suits on the wind still nipped at them causing them to shiver.

"Giru how far?" Pan asked.

"Two feet!" The robot replied.

Suddenly Goku fell in the snow.

"Papa!" Pan asked going beside him. "Are you okay?"

"Look at what I found!" Goku said sitting up and holding the last dragon ball in his hands.

"We did it!" Pan said happily standing up straight. "We got all of the dragon balls!" She said excitedly hugging Trunks.

Trunks laughed as he picked Pan up and spend them around.

"Let's go home" he said as he sat her down.

Pan smiled and nodded her head ready to be home.

**Me: *Throws water on Maggie***

**Maggie: *Wakes up* Prussia! *Hugs him tightly***

**Prussia: Yes little girl are you okay? *Pat's Maggie's head***

**Maggie: I can die happy now..**

**Day: I miss Gohan..**

**Me: Yeah and i'm kinda missing Goten. Ready to go Maggie?**

**Maggie: NO!**

**Me: Don't you miss Vegeta?**

**Maggie: Well yes..**

**Me: Then let's go, we can come back..**

**Maggie: Promise?**

**Me: Yes..**

**Maggie: Okay! Let's go! Bye Prussia see you soon!**

**Prussia: Bye..? **


	20. Getting Close To Home

**-Awesomegirl789: Here you go!**

**-VeggieTrunks123: Austria.. Hehehe *Scratches back of head nervously Son style* My bad! :) N-E ways I hope you like it!**

**-Demondeathgirl101: Haha maybe! I'll think of something!**

**-Super Pan-Chan: Lol i've watched all of the InuYasha episodes (Even the final acts!) I've watched all the movies too! I love InuYasha and Kagome together! "Sit Boy!" My favorite episode is 117 because Kagome runs into Inuyashas arms and then Inu and Koga call each other 'Baka' back and forth! Well it's stupid in the English version..**

**-Guest: Thanks!**

**-Lena: Awe i'm sorry. If I could I would come kidnap you away from your step mom and you could just hang out with me if you wanted to. :)**

**-Tori: Haha it's okay. I hate being grounded.**

**-Vegetable lov3r: Thank you! Here you go!**

**~WARNING: It's short, sorry! I'll make up for it next chapter I promise! **

**Chapter 20- Getting Close To Home**

The controls were set, and the Saiyans were on their way back to Earth. The screen said three days and they couldn't wait... Mostly.

Trunks and Pan were in the observation deck. They had blankets laid out as they laid on them watching space. Goku was already fast asleep down stairs.

"Pan?" Trunks began to ask.

"Yeah?"

"What would you say about when we get back to Earth, you going on a date with me?"

"Really?" Pan asked him smiling.

"Really" Trunks told her prompting himself up on his elbow. "I told you I don't want this to end either. So I figured we'll just have to date when we get back on Earth. "

"I would like that very much" Pan said as Trunks leaned over her.

Pan lifted her head to kiss his cheek but he turned his head so she kissed his lips instead. It was soft and passionate different than most of their feverish kisses.

Slowly Trunks lowered Pans head down, and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Pan sucked it softly as Trunks slipped off her pants before taking his off as well.

Their kiss broke when Pan took odd Trunks shirt before taking off her own their eyes never leaving each others. Trunks enjoyed himself as Pan did as well.

After thinking long and hard about it Trunks decided to mark Pam as his mate. She has agreed to go out on a date with him when they got back to earth. Plus that one night months ago when she agreed to let him keep her. He knew that when a female was marked other males would be able to tell she was taken, and that's the way he wanted it. He didn't want any other guy looking at her like he did. She was his.

Trunks kissed his way up to her neck finding the spot beneath her jaw. He started nibbling it lightly making Pan moan. She could feel his teeth scrap against her neck as he got ready to bite. It sent shivers all through Pans body as she arched her back and dug her nails into Trunks back.

Trunks bit down taking in her sweet skin and tasting her blood. Pan gasped before bitting down hard on her bottom lip to stop all the moans that were threatening to spill from the pleasure of everything.

Trunks not breaking from Pans neck adjusted himself before sliding into her hard. Pan couldn't stop it this time, the moans came out.

Pan wasn't sure what time it was when she woke up. Slowly she removed Trunks' arm and tail from around herself and put on his shirt from last night before sneaking down stairs.

She saw the clock on the kitchen that read 6:15 am. Once se was in the hall way she heard her fathers snores from the boys bedroom. Silently she entered the bathroom.

Pan was still half asleep when something caught her eye when she was washing her hands. On the right side of her neck was a red, large bite mark.

Pan winced a bit at the soreness of it when she lightly touched it. But it also felt nice, she felt alive. Last night was the first time Trunks had ever bit her.. Well on the neck that is. Pan had to admit it felt incredible.

Okay Pan no more touching it she told herself. But damn it if she wasn't already. Quietly Pan made her way back up to the observation deck where Trunks was still sleeping. She sat down beside him before leaning on him a bit.

Trunks opened up his eyes lazily to see Pan staring at him a small smile on her lips.

"Morning Little One" he told her gently running his fingers over his mark on her neck.

Pan sucked in a breath, she thought it felt good when she touched it? It felt a million times better when Trunks touched it! She wasn't sure about what was going on with the mark and honestly she really didn't care.

"Good morning to you too Boxer Boy" she told him before giving him a kiss.

She really was ready to go home now. She had missed her family and friends. Pan had her adventure, and now she was ready for her everyday life again. The best part about it was that Trunks would be with her. So she doubted it would be boring again, it never was with him.

**Trunks: Oh come on Pan!**

**Pan: No way!**

**Trunks: Yes!**

**Pan: No!**

**Maggie: What are they doing?**

**Me: Fighting over baby names**

**Day: Ooh! What is the baby a boy or a girl? What's it's name?**

**Maggie: Do you even know?**

**Me: Of course I know i'm the author! **

**Maggie and Day: What is it?**

**Me: I'm not telling you until the time comes!**

**Goten and Gohan: Did you say baby? He gets her pregnant? *They start to chase Trunks***

**Trunks: Katie! *Hides behind me***

**Me: *Death glare at Goten and Gohan* What did I tell you boys about messing with Trunks because he's with Pan?**

**Goten: Please no!**

**Gohan: We'll be good I promise!**

**Me: Too late! I told you guys what would happen if you didn't listen!**

**Goten and Gohan: NO!**

**Me: You two go to your rooms with-out dinner and think about what you have done!**

**Goten: I'm going to die!**

**Me: You guys won't die!**

**Gohan: How do you know you're not a Saiyan!**

**Me: What did you say?**

**Goten and Gohan: Yes ma'am! *Runs to their rooms***

**Me: And now you guys know what I did to them last time! I threatened them that they would go to bed with-out supper.. looks like our silly boys just can't listen. :)**


	21. Baby Lands On Earth

** I told you guys I would make it up in the next chapter! So I went ahead and posted it in the same day too! :)**

**Chapter 21- Baby Lands On Earth**

It had been four months since Trunks, Pan, and Goku left for space. Everyone was a little more than surprised to find out that Pan had sneaked on the ship.

ChiChi knew that her husband was going and that her son was suppose to go as well. She did not however expect her daughter to sneak on the shop. One minute she looked up to see Pan smiling and laughing the next Pan was gone and the ship was blasting off into space. All she wanted now was for them to return home safety with the dragon balls.

"Goten?" Bra asked as her as Marron walked around Capsule Corp and spotted Goten. "What are you doing here?"

Goten stood frozen for a moment. Bra looked beautiful and his mind was going places it shouldn't be. He shook his head, why was he thinking these thoughts?! He just saw Bra a few months ago when Trunks, Pan and his father left and she just looked like Bra. Now he sees her today and it's like seeing her in a whole new way.

"I-ugh, I'm picking something up for my mom.." he told her. It was the truth and he forced himself to remove the nervousness from his tone.

"Goten!" Marron said in her annoying voice that made Bra wince a little. "You never hang out with us anymore" Marron said trying to be cute.

"Sorry, I've been busy" he said.

Bra smiled at him "Well try not to stay so busy. Just because my brother isn't here doesn't mean you shouldn't come over. "

"Yeah okay" Goten told her smiling slightly. "Where's your mom?"

"Down in her basement, want me to take you down there?"

Goten swallowed hard "No thanks. I'll see you two around" he said before taking off.

"Well he was acting strange" Marron said After Goten left.

Bra sighed "Yeah I know." Truth was she had feelings for Goten but she would never tell Marron that.

"I miss Trunks" Marron said pouting.

Bra rolled her eyes, Marron liked Trunks. Trunks however did not like Marron. Most of the time when Marron was over he made sure to stay far away from her. For some reason there was just something about her that he didn't like. Not that Bra blamed him since she didn't particularly like her either.

"What about Pan?" Bra asked speaking up for her best friend. She really missed her.

Marron shrugged "Pan was so depressing before she left. It's nice to get rid of all the negativity."

"Well I would be depressed too if my father left and never came to visit like he promised to!" Bra said defending her friend.

"I guess" Marron said not thinking twice about it. She wasn't as close to her father like Pan was with Goku or Bra was with Vegeta.

Bra fought the urge to hit Marron. The only reason she was even hanging out with her was because Pan wasn't there. Again she thought how much she missed her best friend. She even missed her brother who she would argue with a lot. Things just weren't the same with out them there.

Months passed by again and Goten couldn't stop thinking about Bra. Paris just couldn't compare to her.

"Paris can I talk to you?" He asked her one day when they were walking through west city.

"Sure" Paris told him.

"Listen, you're great everything but I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry but it's over."

"It's over?" She asked raising an eyebrow "You're breaking up with me?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I hope there are no hard feelings."

"NO HARD FEELINGS?" Paris yelled "I love you damn it!"

"I'm sorry Paris, really I am. I never meant to hurt you, but I did by letting this relationship last longer than it needed to be. I hope one day you can forgive me" Goten said as he started to walk away.

Paris grabbed Goten's arm trying to get him to stay. "Please don't leave me, you can't!"

"I am" Goten said shaking his arm off. Just keep walking he told himself.

"You'll never find anyone better than me!" Paris yelled after him angrily.

"I already have!" Goten yelled back. Just keep walking he repeated again and again.

Now that Goten had taken care of that he was making his way to Capsule corp to ask Bra out on a date. He stopped short at seeing a group of people causing trouble and his boss from the dojo Mr. Satan standing there.

"Hercule, what's going on?" It was okay for Goten to be this formal to his boss since Hercule had been a good family friend since Majin Buu.

"Goten! I'm glad to see you here! These groups of guys started causing trouble, but here's the thing" Hercule said lowering his voice. "They're looking for the Saiyans." Hercule as well as the other z-fighters were the only ones on earth who knew about the Saiyans.

Goten's eyes widened then he whispered "How do they know?"

Hercule just shrugged in response, equally confused.

"I'll talk to them" Goten sand before running up to a man in a business suit that was causing trouble.

"Hey, what do you want from the Saiyans?" Goten demanded.

The man looked at him "Do you know the Saiyans?"

"I am one" Goten told him.

The man stared at him for a minute before smirking. "I can see it now, are you related to Goku by any chance? Maybe Pan or Trunks?"

Goten's eyes widened, them 3 were still out in space! "Goku is my father, Pan is my little sister and Trunks is my best friend. I'm guessing you met them out in space? Do you need help or-"

"Help?" the man hissed "I would never want help from a Saiyan!"

"Did they do something to you?" Goten asked the man confused.

"They destroyed my race!"

"No way!" Goten said in disbelief misunderstanding him. "My father, Pan, and Trunks would aren't like that! They wouldn't kill a whole race of people!" Goten said thinking the man was talking about the three.

"Not them, their ancestors! Which makes them your ancestors! You Saiyans are going to pay!" The man said before attacking Goten.

Goten quickly made quick work of the man but he wasn't alone. Many others were brain washed as well. Goten felt something cold slide into a fresh cut in his face and that was theist thing he remembered.

B-Goten made his way to Capsule corp, no longer for Bra but for Vegeta.

"Goten!" ChiChi said when she saw her son. "What happened to you?"

"Out of me way" B-Goten said knocking her to the side. "Where is Vegeta?"

"Goten" Gohan said Standing up. "What has gotten into you?"

B-Goten laughed a secret laugh as Baby though 'me.'

"Nothing brother" B-Goten spat. "Nothing at all, but you damn Saiyans."

Gohan looked at him "In case you are forgetting, you're a Saiyan too."

"Whatever" B-Goten said.

"Come on" Gohan said grabbing Goten's arm forcefully. "Let's go spar."

Gohan took him to a near by fuel before he started questioning him. "Where's my brother?"

"Right here" B-Goten said smirking.

"No" Gohan said "My brother has always loved being a Saiyan!"

"Not anymore" B-Goten said. He shot a disk at Gohan.

It surprised Gohan, who never would of expected his brother to do that to him. It was the last thing he remembered.

B-Gohan smirked "This power just keeps getting better and better."

T-Goten laughed evilly "I know my Lord."

"Go back to Capsule Corp and turn he women into Truffles. I will be the one to get Vegeta."

"Yes Lord Baby" T-Goten said flying off.

Bra shook her head as she enters Capsule Corp. Gohan had just almost killed her father and herself in a car wreck and then her father ordered her to go home. She didn't know what was happening but something was defiantly wrong.

"You're late" T-Bulma told Bra harshly.

"Mom?" Bra asked, Bulma had never spoken to her like that.

"Who else?" Bulma said coldy.

"What's wrong?" Bra asked her nervously.

"Nothing my daughter. Soon you will be one of us."

"One of us?" Bra asked confused.

T-Goten stepped in her line of sight smirking a smirk that Bra knew wasn't Goten's.

"Goten?" Bra whispered "GOTEN!" She screamed as he closed in on her.

And just like that Baby did it.. He took over all the Saiyans on Earth.

**Goten: I'm finally in a chapter! *Dances around happily***

**Day: *Looks at me* What's wrong? Goten is finally in a chapter I thought you would be happy..**

**Me: Yeah but Baby has taken him over..**

**Maggie: I think really you're just jealous of Bra again..**

**Me: Shut up!**


	22. Hero's Return Home

**-Super Pan-Chan: Haha don't worry I won't spoil it! But yeh.. I love Inuyasha! I think i'm going to re-watch the series now.. thanks a lot. Hehe**

**-Lena: Haha thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

**-naturallyshay: Thanks!**

**-Demondeathgirl101: Haha thanks! I always try to listen to my readers. I love you too!**

**-Awesomegirl789: I can't for this story, I have already written where she has the baby and what sex it is. Yes there is only one this time. If you stay with me in one of my future Trunks and Pan stories I will make her have twins one of each sex. You just gotta stick with me. :) **

**-Vane-.-16: That would be bad! But Trunks and Giru split up with Goku and Pan as they each go home. But I personally would kinda like to see his reaction. I bet it would be dark..**

**-VeggieTrunks123: Haha I thought that was you! I know what you mean.. Dark Goten is HOT! Yum..**

**-Guest: Thanks!**

**-Goku Rules98: Hehe probably kill me! I can't help it though!**

**CHAPTER 22- Hero's Return Home**

****"I can't believe we're finally home" Pan said when the ship landed on the look out.

Trunks nodded his head in agreement from beside her.

"Hey look, it's Dende and Mr. Popo" Goku said running out.

"Papa" Pan said sighing.

Trunks laughed lightly "He'll never change.."

"I guess not" Pan said sighing again before linking an arm with Trunks and walking out of the ship.

"We did it" Goku was telling Dende. "We found all seven of them! The earth is safe!"

T-Dende took the dragon balls away from Goku awkwardly before smiling. "Thank you all three of you. You've really helped the earth out."

"Hey no problem" Trunks told him. "It was kinda fun."

T-Dende nodded "I must put these back up. Be careful going home" he said before T-Mr. Popo and him walked away.

Goku's stomach grumbled "I can already smell ChiChi's food!" Hey Pan let's fly home, it's not that far! I'll go get our bags" he said running inside the ship.

Pan laughed at her father lightly before hugging Trunks. After being with him everyday for almost a year how was she going to be able to walk away?

Trunks kissed her forehead thinking similar thoughts. "How does Saturday sound?" He asked her.

"For what?" Pan asked confused.

"A date."

Pan smiled "I would love to. But if you think your mother isn't going to try to throw a huge party this weekend to welcome us home then you have another thing coming." Pan said knowing how Bulma was with party's.

Trunks lowered his head ans whispered "Then we'll just have to sneek out."

Pan smiled at him "I wouldn't be stopping you this time."

"Good" Trunks said before kissing her.

They broke apart right before Goku walked out, Giru landing on Trunks' shoulder.

"Hey Giru" Pan told him smiling. "You coming home with me?"

"Giru go home with Trunks! Pan danger!" The robot said.

"Ah" Pan said before patting his head. "Come and visit then."

Pan then kissed the corner of Trunks' lips. "You had best come and visit as well" she told him smiling. Trunks knew she really meant 'you better not forget our date.'

"I will. Goodbye Little One, Goku."

"Bye Trunks-Kun" Pan said softly before walking over to her father and grabbing her back pack from him..

"Bye you two!" Goku said. "Pan's right, come and visit sometime!" He said before the two Son's flew off.

Trunks watched them go before walking into the ship with Giru. The robot quickly got in his spot down in his seat.

"Trunks miss Pan?" The robot asked him surprising Trunks. He looked at Giru, the robot was obvious of a lot more than what he thought.

"Yeah I do" Trunks told him.

"And does Trunks love Pan?"

Trunks smiled at the robot "I do, but it's our little secret okay Giru?"

"Okay! Giru-Giru."

Goku and Pan made their way to their house quickly. They opened the door and ran into the kitchen where noise was coming form.

"Momma! Chibi! Videl!" Pan said happily at seeing the three of them. T-ChiChi and T-Videl were doing the dishes as T-Madisyn sat at the table, her arms crossed as she started at he empty plate in front of her.

"Hello?" Pan said frowning when none of them moved.

Goku sat at the table looking at all the food with wide eyes.

Pan tried to hug T-ChiChi but she just thew her arms off. Pan touched T-Videls shoulder but she shrugged Pan off.

"Chibi?" Pan asked her niece for her not to even reply. Slowly Pan sat down by Goku.

"Are you guys mad because I went to outter space?" Pan asked them "I'm sorry I didn't tell you or say goodbye, but I'm not sorry that I went. I needed an adventure, and I got one. Please forgive me I promise I'll never do something like that again.. Well not before telling you guys that is."

Still there was no answer.

"ChiChi this smells so good" Goku said reaching for some food.

Before he could grab any T-ChiChi smacked his hand with a spoon.

"Ouch!" Goku said in shock as he held his hand.

"There isn't enough food for you Saiyans" T-ChiChi said.

"But it looks like there is plenty" Goku said.

"Don't forget us, dad" T-Gohan said coming down the stairs with T-Goten.

Pan smiled brightly, she had missed her brothers. "Boys!" She said brightly going to give them a hug. Before she reached them T-Gohan pushed her back sending her in a wall.

"What's going on?" Goku demanded "That is no way to treat your sister!"

"Sorry dad" T-Goten said sarcastically before trying to blast Goku.

"Pan get out of here!" Goku yelled as T-Gohan and T-Goten started attacking him.

Pan ran out of the house, the urge to puke suddenly hitting her. She tightened her grip on her back-pack before forcing it back down. Pan stopped about five feet away from the house. She looked up and saw her father battling with her brothers or so she thought.

She kept telling herself that s he needed to power up, she needed to go help her father. Her body thought seemed to be stopping it's self. Pan didn't understand what was happening. She had a feeling that if she powered up something bad might happen. Her instincts were telling her to go somewhere and hide, go anywhere to keep herself safe. It was all confusing her and making her dizzy as a strong headache came.

"Pan?!" Hercule yelled coming up to her, Buu was right beside him.

"Hercule?" Pan panted the urge to throw up coming up again with her dizziness.

"I'm so glad I found you! We have to get you somewhere safe!" Hercule said gently taking one of her arms. "A monster named Baby has taken everyone over!"

"Baby?" Asked Pan before blacking out.

Trunks landed back at Capsule Corp safely. He was a little surprised to see his father standing there waiting for him, but he he was still happy.

"Father" Trunks greeted when finished walking up the stairs towards B-Vegeta. "The dragon balls are-"

"Already at the look-out" B-Vegeta said cutting him off. "Yes I know."

Trunks raised an eyebrow wondering how his father already knew that.

"Come" B-Vegeta told him as he started walking away.

"Danger! Trunks in danger!" Giru told him.

"Ah Giru don't worry" Trunks told the robot. "It's just my father."

"So" B-Vegeta said when they entered the living room. "I imagine you've had a pretty wild trip."

"Yeah I guess" Trunks said trying not to think about Pan.

He was starting to have headache and he wasn't feeling to good.

"It's time to join us my son" B-Vegeta said.

"Join what?" Trunks asked his head pounding.

"I was in you don't tell me you've forgotten."

"Baby" Trunks whispered falling to his knees.

A mechanical laughter escaped B-Vegetas lips. "Come join us my son."

"I. AM. NOT. YOUR. SON!" Trunks said through gritted teeth.

"Giru save Trunks!" The little robot said before flying off to B-Vegeta.

Before the robot got half-way there B-Vegeta blasted him.

"Giru.." Trunks said.

"Just give up already" B-Vegeta said.

Trunks knew that he couldn't win. How could he do this to Pan again? How could he let this monster control him? He would find a way back some how. He wasn't a Saiyan Prince for nothing.

**Me: Awe this suck**

**Maggie: Yeah Baby has taken over my Veggie!**

**Vegeta: Don't call me that!**

**Me, Maggie, Day, and Pan: VEGGIE!**


	23. Awake

**Chapter 23- Awake**

****When Pan woke up she still felt sick. Slowly she sat up on a unfamiliar bed. She looked around to find her self in a unfamiliar room as well. It was quite big and pretty roomy. The bed she had been sleeping on was a queen size or bigger. There was a dresser by the wall and Pan was surprised to find some clothes in there. There was a desk with pens and paper on it, her bag was sitting on it. There was a big bookcase that had tons of books in it on another side of the wall.

Pan opened up the blinds from the window in her room only to see nothing but trees. It reminded her of her room back at her house.

Her house she remembered. Her mother, Videl, and Madisyn ignoring her. Then her father fighting Gohan and Goten. Then it really hit her.. Hercule said Baby had come to earth! That's what was wrong with her family. Surely Trunks and her father would be here too then!

Pan opened the door to the bedroom and quietly walked down the hallway. Passing several doors hse came into a living room that was attached to a kitchen. She slowly peeked in to see Hercule cooking and Buu eating.

Buu noticed Pan and smiled "Pan okay!"

Hercule turned to look at her "Pan! I'm so happy you're okay!"

"Hercule, you said Baby was here on earth? Where is Trunks and my father? Did you tell them?"

"You know Baby?" Hercule asked shocked.

"We met him out in space" Pan said as she swat her hand like it was no big deal. "Now Trunks and my father, where are they?"

"I'm sorry Pan" Hercule said frowning. "Goku is dead.. and Trunks was taken over by Baby along with everyone else. Only Buu, you, and I are left."

"No" Pan whispered her knees shaking. How could they do this to her? Her father was dead? And Trunks.. he let Baby take him over again? It wasn't fair. It just couldn't be.

"NO!" Pan screamed, tears burning her eyes before falling down her cheeks.

"Pan-" Hercule began.

"No!" Pan sid again "My father will be back and I will save my family!"

"I'm so sorry honey, we'll figure something out-"

Pan couldn't take it anymore she ran down the hallways and opened a door thankful that it was the bathroom before throwing up.

Two hours later Pan sat in the kitchen across form Hercule who was beside Buu. She was quietly drinking a glass of water as she sniffed a bit. Her eyes were red from crying so much and her hair was a mess. It was quite clear to Hercule that there was no auguring with Pan. He would let her believe that Goku was coming back and she would some how stop Baby.

"So" Pan said softly. "If Baby has takne everyone over how did you get this house?" She asked Hercule.

"This is actually mine. It's a cabin far away from civilization, Videl and I use to come here a lot. You're in her room."

Well that explains the clothes Pan thought. "How long was I asleep?"

"Just a day" Hercule told her softly.

"How did-" Pan stopped before swallowing hard and starting again. "How did my father die?"

"Pan-"

"Please Hercule, I need to know" Pan told him.

"Baby Vegeta blasted him, well that 's what I saw."

Pan sighed "And did you see Trunks?" She asked her voice cracking slightly.

"Yes, Baby Vegeta called him."

Pan felt the hot tears fall down her face again but she didnt' say anything.

"Thanks for rescuing me Hercule, but honestly I kinda wish you would of just let me died" Pan told him.

"PAN!" Hercule said alarmed and shocked.

"I'm going to bed now" Pan told him standing up and wiping away tears.

"Aren't you hungry?" Hrcule asked her holding up an apple.

"No thank you" Pan told him as she walked out of the kitchen and back into her room. How could she eat? She felt like if she did, she would just throw it all up again.

She entered Videls old room and slowly she opened her bag. Nothing was really in it except capsules of clothes and a few thing from the tour. Pan un-capsuled all the clothes, wanting to wear something of her own when something caught her eyes. Her tears watered as she looked at a shirt that was Trunks'. She had put it on one morning days ago and it kinda became hers. Not that Trunks minded..

Pan quickly undressed before putting Trunks' shirt on. It was large on her, just he way she liked it. Pan wrapped herself up in the blankets of the bed. She let Trunks' scent that still lingered on his shirt surround her as she cried her self to sleep.

**Maggie: That was depressing..**

**Me: Yep..**

**Maggie: Say, shouldn't you be at school?**

**Day: Yeah, it's a Wednesday**

**Me: I took the day off.. Trunks and Pan are rubbing off on me!**


	24. The News

**Chapter 24- The News**

****It had been two months since Pan had found out about Baby controlling everyone. It was now June and hot as ever.

Hercule and Buu would travel out into the city and sneak around to get some food. Pan went sometimes just ot see how crazy everything had gotten.

Here most of the time Pan was sick though. She figured it was because she missed her family and she was worrying about what would happen. Hercule on the other hand thought it was because Pan wasn't taking care of herself.

It was true. Pan was hardly eating anything. Her skin was a unhealthy white and she had dark circles under her eyes. Her long waist length hair looked drained of color and dull. Pan hated to admit it but she even cut her self again, only once though. Right after she did she felt so stupid and she remembered talking to Trunks about it on the grand tour. For some reason her body acted weirdly healing it's self quicker than normal. There was this voice playing again and again in her mind 'do not harm yourself, do not harm yourself' so she didn't cut herself again.

Today Pan was going to visit her home. She knew no one would be there since she found out weeks ago that Baby had wished on the the black star dragon balls for Planet Vegeta to be brought back. A lot of the Truffle controlled humans, including her family was on the new planet the others were in the city.

Pan entered her house slowly looking around. It felt so empty with-out her mother running around crazily. Always cooking, cleaning or trying to fix something. Or with-out Goten always breaking something by accident or teasing her about something. With-out Videl, who became a sister to her. Someone she could talk to about anything and not be judged. With-out Gohan and his way of making everything seem brighter. How he would always help her with her homework and then spar with her afterwards. With-out Madisyn who would act so much like her it wasn't even funny. Always jumping on her aunt Pans back and wanting to hang out with her. With-out her father.. Although he hadn't been then years before the mess of things happened it still felt empty with-out him. With- out him making every laugh some how. How he would always tell them stories of when he was younger and of course all the time he spent training his kids as lets not forget all the famous Son food eating contests that went down in the kitchen.

Pan smiled sadly before making it up to the room that use to be hers. She was relieved to see that it was still the light blue sky color and everything looked the same. Her bed was neatly made, probably thanks to her mother before Baby took her over. Her nightstand still had her alarm clock and books that she had read on it. Her desk was still covered with paper and books she had read on it. Her desk was still covered with paper.. homework probably. Her dresser and closet still full of shoes, clothes and other stuff. Her bath room still had the little bit of make-up she would wear out and the towel she used the morning she went out in space was still on the rack. Knowing her mother Pan knew that it was ChiChi probably just wanting to keep everything like it was so it would seem like Pan was still there.

Pan sat on her bed before slowling falling back on it and looking at he ceiling. She sighed closing her eyes and lettingher thoughts wonder. She missed everyone so much.. but if she was being completly honest wit herhself whe would say that she missed Trunks the most. Trunks.. Moments with him always played in her mind like an old movie.

She wanted to see his memorizing eyes again, hear his laugh that could always make her smile. Or see his trade mark smirk that he got from his father. Sometimes it made her so mad, to see that smirk on his face when he would tease her or when he was right about something. Right now though Pan would do anything to see his smirk again. She felt as if she had thing giant hole in her heart that wouldn't be complete until Trunks was back.

Suddently Pan felt a Ki. She jumped up a bit alarmed. The ki was weak but it was still there. It was very, very close.. in the house maybe? It felt strangely fimaillar to Pan as she made her way down stairs, still sincing the ki. She didn't see anyone.

"This is so weird" she told herself. The ki wasn't moving. If no one was here and it wsn't her then who was it?

Her eyes widened when realization slowly hit. The ki was very close... close as in being inside of her. It had been two months since Trunks and her have had sex. She had been sick.. Not because of everything that had been going on, but because she was pregnant. Pregnant? Could she really be?

Shakily Pan placed her hand on her stomach and sure enough there it was the little ki.

Pan fell to her knees covering her mouth with her hand. Tears came to her eyes. She was pregnant with Trunks baby. She felt horrible! Not because she was pregnant but because she hadn't been taking care of herself at all!

Pan wipped the tears from her face and touched her stomach again. She couldn't get over the face that she was pregnant.

She wondered what Trunks would think. Would he be happy? Sad? Mad? Worried? Scarred? She wished she knew, but for her benefit she would say that he would be happy.

Slowly a smiled crossed Pans face. A baby! She was going to have a baby! Half of her, half of Trunks. She wondered what it would be. A boy or girl? She had to think of names! Would he or she look more like her, or more like Trunks? She hoped that it looked like Trunks.

Reality came back to Pan, Baby was still out there, controling everyone. But this Baby iside of her, this life, gave Pan a reason to keep living.

"I'm so sorry for not doing right" she told it still looking at her stomach with her hand on it. "But I promise you i'm going to start to. I'll start eating right, i'll do whatever it takes to keep you healthy. I'll be the best mom ever, I promise. And I promise you one day you'll she the rest of your family. You'll meet your daddy, and he'll love you so much. Just like how mommy already does."

Pan made her way back to Hercules cabin slowly. Ever since she found out she was pregnant, which was about an hour ago she had kept her right hand on her stomach mostly.

She knew nothing of what to expect or what to do. Next time she sneaked into the city she would have to get a few books. The only person who Pan was every around who was pregnant was Videl, but she was just eight at the time and didn't remember much.

She wondered how her family would react. Her brothers she imagined being very angry. They were always so over protective of her and she imagined them probably trying to kill Trunks even if he was Goten's best friend. If they did that then she would just of had to knock some since into them.

Bra she knew would be super happy. Pan wished her bestfriend was here with her.

Bulma and her mother would be another thing. She knew they would probably be a little disappointed. Pan was only 17 and would be a senior in high school. Pan liked to think they would be happy win the end.

Now Vegeta and her father.. Vegeta wouldn't care to much. Even if the child would be his grandchild. Pan did figure that at least he would be happy that the baby would be a Saiayn. Her father now.. Pan honestly didn't know. Through out the whole grand tour Trunks was afraid of Goku finding out about them and killing him. That honestly cracked hr up, Pan knew that that her father would never kill Trunks.. but she never told him that because it was funny to watch him squirm.

The only persons opinion Pan really wanted to know was Trunks'. It was his kid after all.

Pan made it to Hercules cabin and swallowed hard. How was she going to tell him? He was after all letting her stay with him. Hercule was a nice man even if he did take some credit of thing her family did and called them his disciples.

Pan was some what surprised to not see Hercule there before she remembered that he went to the city with Buu to get supplies. Suddenly Pans stomach grumbled. She was a Saiyan damn it, and it waasn't right for her to be starving herself like she had been. She defiantly wasn't going to be anymore, she had a baby to look out for . Looks like she was was fixing supper tonight, it was the least she could do for Hercule and Buu.

Hercule was surprised to see Pan cooking. Her was even more surprised to see her smiling softly to herself. He didn't say anything, he was just happy she was so depressed anymore.

"Hercule" Pan said when they were half-way done eating. "I have to tell you something."

"What?" He asked confused.

Pan took a deep breath and looked down at her plate "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Hercule said again this time in shock. "But wasn't you out in space for a whole year with Goku and... Trunks" he said his eyes wide as he was putting together the puzzle.

Pan nodded still looking down her heart felt like it was going to come up her throat. Her and Trunks' secret wouldn't be a secret much longer. She felt the sudden urge to vomit and willed herself not to do anything. Now was NOT the time to be sick.

"You and Trunks...?" Hercule asked looking at her still in shock.

Pan nodded slowly "You must think badly of me. But I love him Hercule" Pan said tears threatening to spill form her eyes. No she told herself, you are done crying!

Pan continued "A part of me is still dying inside because he's not here. But another part is alive, because now I have something to live for." Pan laughed softly "I just found out today and I already love this baby so much."

"I don't think badly of you Pan, you made a mistake."

"It isn't" Pan told him. "Loving Trunks has never been a mistake."

Hercule looked at the young women if front of him. She had grown up so much since before she had left on the tour.

Hercule nodded "It's okay will happen to your baby."

"Thank you Hercule.. For everything."

"You're welcome sweetheart" he told the young Saiyan that was practically his niece. He would do anything for Pan or any other Son. They had saved earth countless of times plus they were family now. Not by blood of course, but because of Gohan and Videl.

Pan was thankful that she had Hercule and Buu even if they weren't her real family. But what she was most thankful for was the small life growing inside of her, she couldn't wait to see her baby.

**Maggie: Ah! Pan's finally pregnant!**

**Day: Is it a boy or a girl?!**

**Me: I'm not telling you! You'll just have to wait and find out!**

**Maggie: When does she have the baby?**

**Day: Soon?**

**Me: Not for at least a few more chapters..!**


	25. Months

**-Lena: Haha here you go!**

**-Princess Porsha: Haha thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

**-Goku Rules 98: Thank you! I'll try my best to make the chapters longer!**

**-Super Pan-Chan:LMAO! It's called skipping I just called it something different! ;)**

**-Vane-.-16: Don't worry they'll have their happily ever after it will just take a while before it happens.**

**-saiya-jinPan140: Thanks so much!**

***Chapter 25- Months***

****T-Trunks woke up with a bolt. He sighed when he realised it was just a dream. It was always just a dream, and it was always about her. The girl who haunted his dreams. The Saiyan inside of him knew who she was, but he would never tell him anything about her. The dreams were more like memories, of the girl with midnight black hair and big coal colored eyes. T-Trunks had to admit she was beautiful and seeing her the way the Saiyan did it was hard for him not to fall in love with her.

The Saiyan didn't like that, he could just tell. He would show some memories but if it got to revealing he would take it back faster than a heart beat.

T-Trunks got out of his bed, the humid air hitting him. They had been on Planet Truffle for six months now and he still hated it. Slowly he made his way down the stairs to where the kitchen was. He was a little surprised to see T-Madisyn sitting at the island counter drinking water. All the Saiyans lived in the castle with Baby. He wanted all of them close.

"Madiysn" he said sitting down beside her.

"Hello Trunks" T-Madisyn greeted back.

"What are you doing up so late?" T-Trunks asked her.

"I could ask you the same thing" she told him.

"Ive been having trouble sleeping" he told her.

T-Madisyn sighed "Me too." It was silent for a moment before T-Madisyn spoke up again. "Have you been having dreams about a girl? Older than me with black hair and black eyes."

"How did you know?" T-Trunks asked her shocked.

"I've been having dreams about her as well. She's my aunt, the one Lord Baby didn't catch.. It's weird though, mine aren't memories. Well some of them are, but I think i've been having visions.."

"Visions?" T-Trunks asked curious.

T-Madisyn nodded "You see when I first started dreaming about her she was sad. But then she started not to be sad anymore. I think their visions though because in some of my dreams she's pregnant and in the one I had tonight she had her baby."

"Oh?" T-Trunks asked not sure of what to say. The Saiyan inside of him was going crazy wanting to know more, it was driving him crazy as well. Could this girl really be pregnant?

"Well how did you know I've been dreaming about her?"

"I didn't. I just guessed" T-Madisyn told him.

"Why did you guess?" T-Trunks asked.

"Because the baby looked just like you" she told him looking him in the eyes.

"Me?" T-Trunks asked a little shocked.

'NOT YOU ME!' Growled the Saiyan inside of him.

'Why won't you just go away?!'

'Because you're in my body! And if she is pregnant, it has to be my child! Not yours you sick son of bitch! MINE! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL I GET MY BODY BACK!'

'Well then it's a shame your not in control of your body then' the Truffle told him.

'YOU MOTHERF-' The real Trunks started to say before the Truffle ignored him.

T-Madisyn just shrugged "Who knows I could just be dreaming. But you know what? I'm happy she got away.."

"Me too" T-Trunks said ignoring the Saiyan inside of him.

It had been six months since the Truffles had moved to the planet Baby had wished back. Pan was now 18 and it had been four months since she had found out that she was pregnant.

Pan got all the books she needed plus some all thanks to Hercule. True to her word she stopped starving herself and ate for two plus more. Pan was thankful that her morning sickness was over with but not it was the weird food cravings. Plus all the mood swings, aches, sores popping up. Not to mention she was started to get milk. Everyday something new, weird, yet magically wonderful happened.

It was now October and Pan was wrapped up warmly as she wondered through the city. Hercule was worried sick about something happening to her but Pan wasn't to worried. Her senses had gotten very sensitive, more so than a Saiyan since shes gotten pregnant. She wasn't about to let anyone harm her baby, no she definitely wasn't going to let that happen.

Pan looked at her stomach lovingly, she was six months along. Accordingto the books her baby had just about everything already. The only thing was the lungs and other organs needed to develop more. If everything was back to normal Pan could of gone to the doctor already and they could of told her the sex of her baby. Sadly Pan didn't know but she had a feeling of what it might be.

With everything being so out of whack Pan couldn't go to the doctor. Yes again that much was obvious but she did feel of the baby's ki.. A lot. it was way stronger than it was the first day she found out and it just kept growing.

Pan was currently walking on the sidewalk passing Truffles. It was very easy to pass off as one and to buy stuff. All you had to do is act like them. But again if they were to examine her they would be able to tell that there was not a Truffle inside of her.

"Meow, meow" said soemthing catching Pans attention. There in the ally was a small grey black kitten with blue eyes trapping in some trash.

Pans practical side said to just walk away. It said your pregnant you don't need anything else to take care of. Her now mothering side said, it's October and it will be getting cold soon. This kitty is so cute and needs a mommy!

Pan carefully as to not frighten the kitten went over to it and freed it. She picked the small animal up in her hands and began petting it's head making it purr. It reminded her of Trunks when she would pet his tail.

"Looks like i got a pet" she told the kitten who was snuggling against her chest. Just then the baby kicked her softly "Your too" she told it smiling.

Weeks went by and the kitten was a girl that Pan named Luna. Luna made herself at home next to Pan very quick and as the weeks passed she grew. She wasn't the the only thing growing though, Pans stomach was as well making the girl feel like she could pop.

Pan didn't know when she was due but it was now December so she figured anytime. Hercule had bought tons and tons of diapers. Buu didn't really know what to think but he tried to help out however he could.

Pan was currently laying down in the cabin living room on the couch as Luna laid on her stomach. Suddenly the baby hiccuped startling Luna and causing her to jump off of Pans stomach and look at her belly like it was on fire. Pan giggled making Hercule who was sitting in a chair reading a book look at her surprised. True Pan was happier since she found out she was pregnant but she hasn't laughed.

The baby hiccuped again making Pans stomach jump. Luna jumped slightly before tapping Pans stomach with her paw making Pan giggle some more. Every time the baby hiccuped Luna would tap Pans stomach with her paw. Pan started laughing making her stomach move, Luna pounced on it softly making Pan laugh harder.

"Oh!" Pan said suddently her eyes wide.

"What? Are you in labor?!" Hercule asked freaked out. He didn't know how to deliver a baby!

"No" Pan told him standing up quickly. "I have to pee really bad" she said going off towards the bathroom. The baby wasn't quite ready.. Yet.

**Day: I want Pan to have her baby NOW!**

**Me: She has it next chapter!**

**Maggie: Write.. NOW!**


	26. A New Saiyan

**Chapter 26- A New Saiyan**

****It was January 14th and there was still no baby. Pan was about ready to explode. She loved being pregnant really she did, but she wanted her baby out so she could hold it!

Pan was out walking.. Well more like wobbling in her case. She had been having pains for the past week and she couldn't' stand staying cooped up inside the cabin.

With out realising it Pan made her way to her house. It had been a few months since she had been there. Slowly she made her way inside and up to her old room. With a smile she opened up her closet and took out a old box of clothes. Her smile grew when she saw baby clothes. She still didn't know what gender she was having so she got some of her old clothes out that could for both genders. Sadly Pan wished she could get some of Trunks' old baby clothes... Especially that adorable blue hat he had on in a lot of his baby pictures. **(You guys should know what hat i'm talking about! ;) It's so cute!)**

****Pan's lower back was really starting to hurt so she stood up and started walking with her fist pressed on her back to try to release the pressure.

Pan gasped as water ran between her legs followed by a sharp pain that almost made her fall down to her knees.

"Shit" she hissed in pain. I'm in labor Pan thought. I'm having this Baby.. Alone. Another pain hit Pan and she made her way into her bathroom the best she could. Slowly Pan leaned against her bathtub and slid down. Taking in deep and even breaths she took of her pants and everything.

This is so gross Pan thought. Why do I have to do this alone?

Pan was nervous and scared now how was she going to deliver her baby?

Trying to remember everything that she read in the books Pan breathed properly. Each passing second the pain just seemed to worsen and sweat was starting to gather all over.

A minute soon turned into a hours and Pan was about to go crazy. She had no clock so she couldn't' tell how far apart her contractions were. Pan had read about labor but honestly she didn't know when to push but when the urge hit her she gave some with no luck. She was truly afraid that something might be wrong. So she did the only thing she could think of. She went Super Saiyan and with a push there it was..

Her beautiful baby boy still covered with her goo. fhe started crying t the top of his lungs nad Pan was beyond happy to hear that he was okay. And to her surprise but please her son had a tail just like his father that started whipping around beside him frantically.

Pan quickly powered down. In record timing she had the cord cut, everything out of her, her son and herself cleaned up.

Now she sat on her bed in a pair of sweats and a sweater feeling refreshed. In her arms was her son in a cloth diaper and one of her old onesies. Pan couldn't stop smiling or starting at her child. She honestly felt like she was on cloud nine. Finally.. FINALLY she had him in her arms, her son, her little prince. She had looked at him over and over again and couldn't believe how perfect he looked and was. He had a lot of control over his tail for being a newborn. It was currently wrapped around Pans wrist as she stroked his soft face and light lavender hair. Pan was thrilled to see that he would have Trunks' hair, it's what she hoped for. Now the only thing that could make this better was for Trunks to be here himself.

Suddenly Pan felt someone's ki and it wasn't her or her sons. Pan stood up quickly and even though she was still sore she wasn't letting anything happen to her son. After concentrating on it a bit Pan realised that the ki was familiar. She knew this person.. Right as Pan got to her door it opened to reveal.. Piccolo.

Piccolo looked at her his eyes wide at seeing the baby still protectivly in her arms.

"You.. Had a baby?" He asked her shocked.

"Yeah.. I jut sorta gave birth to him" Pan told him.

"I felt a Super Saiyan."

"He wasn't coming out and I got nervous so I powered up to get him ourt and then I powered down."

Piccolo just nodded "Come on we need to get out of here before others show up."

"What?!" Pan asked her eyes wide before she grabbed her coat. She wrapped it tightly around her son to keep him warm before she followed Piccolo down the stairs and out the door.

"Don't freak out" Piccolo told her.

"Don't freak out?!" Pan hissed "I just had a baby and now you're telling me that a Truffle could be on their way here to try to harm MY son and you're telling me NOT to freak out?"

Women Piccolo thought as he lead Pan out side. He was definitely surprised to see Pan with a baby. "Where have you been staying at?"

"Hercule has a cabin that's away from civilization. I've been staying there with him. I didn't know you weren't taken over."

"I hid" Piccolo told her simply. "I'm still hiding."

A few minutes later they arrived at a cave that Piccolo made to be lie a small bedroom.

Suddenly Pans baby started crying and she realised what was wrong.

"He's hungry, I need to feed him" Pan told Piccolo.

The Namek blushed slightly at knowing what she was talking about.

"You can use the bed.. I'll go outside and keep a look out" Piccolo said before going out.

It was about 30-45 minutes later when Pan said it was okay for him to come back in.

Piccolo was shocked. The newborn boy laid on his bed with his TAIL wrapped around Pans wrist and his light LAVENDER hair shinning in the dim light. The namek focused on the the baby's energy and was shocked at it being so high. He thought at first that the energy was Pans but she was obviously suppressing hers. All these things; a tail, purple hair, and that height of a power level could only mean on thing. .Trunks was his father.

Of course Piccolo thought. Pan was out in space for a whole year with Goku and him. Who would of gotten together, much less have a baby.

"I'm guessing your father didn't know about you and Trunks" Piccolo said.

"No" Pan told him before smiling sadly. "That man was so clueless even though I now look back on it, Trunks and I made it is so obvious."

"That's Goku for you."

Pan stood up situating her son carefully in her arms. "Thanks for coming and getting me Piccolo. Really it means a lot, but I need to be getting back now. Hercule will start to worry."

Piccolo nodded "Before you go you do know that Baby made a wish on the black star dragon balls months ago when you guys returned from space right?"

"Yes" Pan told him a little confused.

"Next week there is a ship going to the planet Baby wished for. Find someway and get on that ship. There won't be another one coming back before earth is gone."

"Wait" Pan said thinking about it. "The ship come every other month. That means if I wait until the next time it will be on the 11th month still giving me another month."

"No" Piccolo said shaking his head. "You don't' understand Pan. I made the black star dragon balls. The first time you wish on them you have a whole year to find them before whatever planet you made the wish on blows up. Goku, Trunks, and yourself got all seven dragon balls back on time. I made tit to whenever there was a second wish you would only have ten months to find the dragon balls, the third wish only eight, and so on until there were no more months and earth would just blow up."

"That's horrible!" Pan said her eyes wide. "Why would you make something like that?"

"I was young, stupid, and mad. That's why you HAVE to get on that ship Pan."

"I will" Pan told him nodding and holding her son closer. "What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry about me, just worry about yourself and Jr."

"I will, thanks again Piccolo."

"No problem kid."

Pan made her way back to Hercules cabin quickly and by the time she reached it, it was night fall.

"Pan!" Hercule shouted when he saw her. "Where have you- B-baby? You.. You.. Child" was all he could say when Pan unwrapped her coat from her son.

Pan smiled brightly at Hercule.

"Hercule I would like for you to meet you great-nephew, Akihiko."

Hercule followed Pan to her room in shock.

"Now you know why I was late" Pan told him laying Akihiko on her bed gently. She opened up a packet of diapers and took the cloth one off of him. "I had him a few hours ago, what do you think?"

"He's beautiful!" Hercule said his eyes wide and full of tears.

Hours later after Hercule had held Akihiko and Pan fed and changed his clothes and diaper several times she laid down on her bed exhausted. Her bed was now pushed up against the wall. Pillows were all by the wallas Akihiko laid be side them and Pan laid on his other side by the edge of the bed.

Pan smiled as she looked into his dark blue eyes that she was sure would lighten up as he got older.

She heard meowing noises before Luna got on the pillow next to Akihiko and looked at him.

"What do you think?" Pan asked the cat "Do you like your new brother?"

Luna meowed as a response before curling up on the pillow and going to sleep. Pan took that as a yes before smiling slightly.

Akihiko's tail was wrapped around her wrist, he seemed to like to do that. Pan couldn't help but wish that Trunks' tail was wrapped around her waist tightly and him being there with them. Tears threatened to spill from Pans eyes but she didn't cry, she would be strong.. For her son.. Her little Prince.

**The name Akihiko means Bright Prince.**

**Day and Maggie: HE'S HERE! **


	27. The New Planet

**-Demondeathgirl101: Hehe.. you mean update?**

**-Guest: Thanks!**

**-Animegurlie1020: Awe thanks! Here you go!**

**-Lena: Haha thanks!**

**-Super Pan-Chan: Haha don't worry he will!**

**-VeggieTrunks123: Haha thank you! I'm really glad you liked the inner convo's with real Trunks and the Truffle. I was.. Dark Trunks! :33 I'm glad you liked Akihiko! :3**

**-Awersomegirl789: Thanks!**

**-Vegetable lov3r: Haha thanks!**

**-Tori: Thanks!**

**Chapter 27- The New Planet**

"Pan, do you think this is a good idea?" Hercule asked her as he held Luna and a diaper bag. Behin him was Buu with his face re-arranged and eating a candy bar. In front of him stood Pan holding Akihiko tightly in her arms. She had him wrapped up nicely since it was still January. Plus she did it to make sure his tail wasn't showing.

"It's the only choice we have Hercule" Pan told him. "If we don't go now, we'll die and I don't plan on dying soon and I sure as hell don't plan on letting anything happen to Akihiko."

Hercule sighed before he nodded "I understand, I just hate to leave earth."

"Me too" Pan said sadly. It felt like Trunks, her father, and her all went to outer space for no reason.

It was getting close for them to abord the ship. Pan held on tighter to Akihiko who was asleep. She was worried that something might happen. That somehow the Truffles would find out that they didn't have a Truffle in them.. that they would some how take her son away from her.

"Hello" the Truffle who was checking everyone who went on board. "What is your purpose for going to the home planet?"

Pan fought the urge to scoff, that planet up there would never be her home planet. Sure it was the planet that her ancestors had come from, but EARTH is where she grew up. Earth was home.

Pan faked a smile as she put on her acting face "My husband went on the first trip to the home plant to set things up for my son and myself. My father and uncle are coming with us, both of them want a better life as well."

The Truffle smiled before saying "Have a nice flight! Hail Lord Baby!"

"Hail Lord Baby" Pan said back before going into the ship. The sentence left a nasty taste in her mouth. She would never hail that freak, not in a million years.

The ship was huge but Pan didn't care to look around. All she wanted was to land on the planet then what? What would happen then? Pan didn't know but she was worrying herself sick thinking about it.

The spaceship was built nice on the technology side and there wasn't a doubt in Pans mind that T. Bulma had a hand in building it. How else would it be this good?

Before the ship landed Pan made sure Akihiko was feed and changed. She couldn't shake the bad feeling that was creeping up.

Pan looked at her son as they walked out of the ship. In just a short amount of time he had became her life, the reason she was able to survive when everyone was gone. She wouldn't let anything happen to him.

The air on the planet was hot and humid. It was different than earth that was for sure. For starts it seemed like it didn't have seasons, or maybe they were just different than earths. This planets sky was a reddish color while earths was blue. The ground seemed barren and dry while earth had grass and rich soil.

There was a suddent boom and everyone froze. Pans instincs kicked in ad she started to half walk half run away.

"Pan!" Hercule yelled after her still holding Luna. Him and Buu caught up to her away from everyone her eyes were wide.

"Pan?" Hercule asked her confused.

A million thoughts were going through Pans mind. That energy felt just like.. her father? It was her father! He was here, she had been right all along. He returned!

"That boom.. That was my father. My dad is back" she told Hercule.

"Goku? Are you sure?"

"I would know his energy anywhere. I need you to take Akihiko and go somewhere far away!-"

"WHAT?! Pan waht about you?"

"Have you not been listening? That's my father! He's fighting Baby, I have to help!"

Suddenly a burst of power could be felt and Pan knew it was her father and something was wrong. Akihiko wiggled a bit in her arms feeling the strange energy.

"Shh" Pan said smoothing him.

"Pan you can't go!" Hercule said his eyes wide.

"I have too" Pan said a few tears in her eyes. She hugged Akihiko tightly before kissing him a million times on the face.

Hercule handed Luna to Buu before he held Akihiko gently.

"Please Hercule, stay somewhere safe. Somewhere where he'll be safe."

"I promise Pan, but please be careful."

Pan smiled gently "I will." She said before running towards her fathers energy with-out looking back. She couldn't look back, if she did she knew she wouldn't be able to leave Akihiko.

**Maggie: Oh my Dende, you're alive?!**

**Me: I'm alive!**

**Day: *Eating popcorn* This is getting good!**


	28. A Great Ape?

**-Guest: Thanks!**

**-MZDBZBABE: Haha thank you i'm glad you liked it! I try to post multiple chapters whenever I do post, it's just sometimes I don't have enough time to post more than one. I know I leave a lot of suspense full chapters but I try not to leave you guys hanging for to long, that would be just mean. :p**

**-Saiya-jinPan140: Well I didn't make the truffles very smart, as in reading ki and all that. SO they can't tell who is who is truffle by just looking at them. To figure it out and to make sure they would have to open them up.. And Pan never went to the doctor. The truffles on earth aren't as important to the ones on the new planet which is why Baby didn't take them with him. It was easy for Hercule and Pan to watch them and see how they acted so they could imitate them.**

**-Awesomegirl789: Haha I updated!**

**-Lena: Haha well she's not preggers anymore.. But still they get to meet Akihiko!**

**-Cool Bulma: Haha thanks!**

**-Demondeathgirl101: Haha here you go!**

**-Super Pan-Chan: I did change my name! You're the first to notice! :D Gurrrl! You better stop getting into trouble! LMAO. I hope it doesn't last long!**

**Chapter 28- A Great Ape?**

****Pan flew to her fathers energy, but what she came face to face with was not her father. It was a giant golden Ape?

Pan knew that back in the day that if a Saiyan with a tail looked up at the moon they would turn into giant apes.. But her father and the other boys have had tails for years. After they re-grew them the moon didn't effect them. But how then was her father a giant ape?

"Papa?" Pan asked the ape flying in front of it.

The ape swatted her away like she was nothing and continued on it's way to destroy the city.

"Stop!" Pan yelled at him as she flew in front of him once again. "What are you doing? My father wouldn't destroy buildings on purpose! Don't you remember me? I'm Pan.."

The ape huffed in Pans face sending her backwards yet again before going to the opposite direction. Pan noticed something in his eyes.. her father. He was still in there! He must of understood something she had said for he wasn't destroying the city anymore. Pan didn't know what she was getting herself into but she did know that she was getting her father back somehow.

The ape stopped in an arean not far away from the city. He looked up longing fo the earth as he reached up towards it.

"That's earth" Pan told him floating up by his head and looking at the planet as well. "It's home."

The comment made the ape look at her as she looked towards him.

"I know you're in there Papa!" She told it determined. "I don't know what happened or why you're an ape but you're still my father and I need you!" It was true, Pan knew that no matter what age she was she would always need her parents. And she hopped that Akihiko would always need her.. and Trunks.

"Please Papa" Pan begged the ape. "Remember who you are! You're Son Goku one of the worlds most strongest fighters, my hero! Remember your family! Your wife and my mom ChiChi. Your sons and my brothers, Gohan and Goten. Gohan's wife Videl and their daughter and your granddaughter, Madisyn. And me.. Your daughter Pan, and now.. you have a grandson. My son Akihiko, I want you to meet him. I want my son to know his grandfather and the rest of his family!" Pan said tears dripping off her face.

The ape lifted up a finger and caught some of her tears on it before tasting it. A strange wind was starting to whwl and the ape started screaming in what seemed to be soem sort of pain.

"Papa?" Pan asked as she landed on the ground and willed herself not to be blown away.

When a light escaped from the ape Pan closed her eyes tightly. Finally when it was over she opened her eyes to see her father.

Goku wasn't a kid anymore but a man once again. He was in another super Saiyan lever than anyone had ever reached before. His hair was it normal jet black as it was wild all over. He had a light red fur coat and red markings around his eyes.

"Papa.." Pan said amazed as Goku looked at her. "I just have to know.. Are you still on the good guys team?"

Goku smiled at her and Pan couldn't help but smile back before she ran into his arms hugging him tightly.

"When can I meet him?" Goku asked her still smiling as he hugged her back tightly.

"Soon" Pan told him knowing he was talking about Akihiko. "Hercule has him right now hiding somewhere safe."

"Right. What do you say about us going to finish this thing and get everyone back?"

Pan smirked and leaned out of the hug. "Let's do it!" She said as she powered up to Super Saiyan level. The last time she powered up was when she gave birth, but the last time she was truly in the form fighting.. Well that seemed like forever ago.

Pan and Goku made their way back and Pan for the first time since the grand tour saw Baby. He was in Vegeta's body but he looked nothing like Vegeta. He was taller with white hair. He had glowing read eyes with red lines on his face.

"Well look at who finally decided to show up" B-Vegeta said looking at Pan.

Pan clinched her jaw her thoughts wondering to where her family and friends were with the Truffles inside of them. And most importantly was Akihiko still safe?

"This fight is between you and I baby!" Goku told him stepping in front of Pan. "I plan on getting my family and friends back!"

B-Vegeta scoffed "Is that so? Your family and friends are mine or have you forgotten? You've been gone for the past ten months!"

"Well i'm back now, and now i'm stronger than ever."

"You have changed once again" B-Vegeta said narrowing his eyes curious. "Well! You're not the only one who can transform!"

Pan and Goku looked at him confused before T-Bulma showed up with a machine in her hands.

"Bulma?" Goku asked tilting his head to the side as she looked at her.

T-Bulma snarled up her nose at Goku before turning towards B-Vegeta.

"Are you ready my Lord?" She asked him.

"Yes, yes now hurry!" Was his reply.

Before Goku or Pan could move T-Bulma shot B-Vegeta with the machine. A golden ray surrounded him as he screamed. Slowly he began to grow.. turning into a giant golden ape, just like what Goku was.

"Not this again" Pan said looking at him.

"This power!" Baby ape said "It's incredible!"

"H-How can you be in control?" Goku asked Baby ape confused. "When I turned into the ape I barely had any control."

"Simple" Baby ape told him. "I'm not a filthy Saiyan like you, i'm a tuffle."

"I don't see how that's an improvement" Pan said narrowing her eyes at the ape. "You call us filthy because our ANCESTORS destroyed you're people, so you just came back and took control over ours. That proves that Truffles are just as filthy as Saiyans. Difference is, Saiyans will do anything to protect the ones they love. The Saiyans wiped out your people once, I bet we could do it again" she told him.

Baby ape growled before he attacked Goku and Pan. He was a lot stronger in this form than what he was in just Vegeta's body.

Pan growled as she got smacked down into the ground. She was out of practise, she knew. She couldn't' train when she was pregnant, and she just had Akihiko a week ago. She was still sore from that. Baby ape slammed Goku through several building as Pan fell out of Super Saiyan form.

"Damn" she said not knowing what was wrong with her. She felt so weak. She wanted to give up and just run and find Akihiko, but she couldn'tn. No, Akihiko is the reason she was fighting. She had him to fight for, she refused to give up until it was over.

Baby ape slammed Pan on the ground by his feet. Pan slowly sat up, her head pounding and she knew they would need a miracle to win.

Baby ape raised his foot to step on her. Pan got ready to power up and move even though she felt like she didn't have it in her.

Before Pan or Baby ape could move someone picked up Pan bridal style. Pan closed her eyes as they used their speed ans appeared them on the ruins of an old building.

Pan got out of her rescuers arms. She opened her eyes and turned to look at him. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked into his eyes to see the same Crystal Blue eyes that her son would have.

**Everyone: *Eating popcorn***


	29. Over

**-Crazy-gurl: Haha thanks!**

**-Guest: Thanks!**

**-Awesomegirl789: Hahah Sorry! Here you go!**

**-Lena: He's back!**

**-naturallyshay: Haha sorry!**

**-Saiya-jinPan140: Haha thanks!**

**-Vane-.-16: Haha thank you so much!**

**-Msanimegeek: Haha thanks! I'm glad you're excited!**

**-VeggieTrunks123: Haha thanks! My new user name? It's like catastrophe except with it having my name in it. Sometimes I have a hard times in my life and it's a disaster, but I know I can always make it through it so I thouvgt it would be an appropriate for my username.**

**-PrinceYuken: Haha thanks! They'll definitely be having more kids in this story, so I can do that! Is Yuken your name?**

**Chapter 29- Over**

****"Little One" Trunks said softly not taking his eyes off of Pans.

Pan felt her eyes water, she missed him so much and now here he was.

"Trunks" she said as he placed a hand on the back of her neck. Pan fell into his warm arms hugging him tightly.

Trunks breathed in Pans sent, not wanting to let her go. He finally had her back, and that damn truffle was out of him.

Their reunion was cut short with a blast from Baby ape. Trunks grabbed Pans hand as she dodged the attacks from Baby, Pan doing the same as he lead them somewhere safe.

Gohan and Goten suddenly appeared back. They were their normal forms as well. Pan smiled at them softly happy to see her brothers once again as she still held Trunks' hand. Goku appeared in front of the younger Saiyans and did a final flash knocking Baby ape into a ditch.

"A little warning next time Papa" Pan said. She wasn't holding Trunks' hand anymore because she was rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry" Goku said laughing a bit. "If it's not to much to ask, can you guys give me a bit of your power?"

Even though she was weak, Pan powered up as a super Saiyan once again and gave some of her energy to her father as the boys did the same.

THe process was stopped short of Baby ape coming out of the ditch and blasting them.

Gohan, Goten, and Trunks all shot back up from being thrown on the ground but here was no Goku or Pan.

"Where are they?" Goten asked looking around.

"Up there" Trunks said looking up to see a fully charged Goku holding Pan in his arms.

Pan came to holdign her throbbing head . At first she thought she was dead but then she remembered.

"Papa" she told Goku. "Go kick his ass" she said before she flew down by the boys.

Trunks put an arm around her waist to help keep her stable. Pan was thankful for this and leaned on him. It would be so easy for her to just close her eyes and go to sleep, but no she couldn't.

"It's over Baby" Goku tol him. "Look around, the Saiyans are back. I want my friend back!"

"You're still out numbered!" Baby ape told Goku as they began their battle again.

Baby ape slammed Goku into a building and he looked over at the four other Saiyans who were all looking at him with hope in their eyes. He couldn't let them down. He worked way to hard to let them down and to let Baby win.

"Kame-Hame HA!" Goku yelled at Baby ape sending him back.

The blast sent Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Pan back as well. Pan got cut by a piece of metal, it was small and on her side but it still caused her to hiss softly. She quickly covered it up before anyone noticed.

Baby ape was lying on the ground suddenly Baby leaked out of the body before turning back into a soils form and running away. The ape form began to shrink. Getting smaller and smaller until it was only Vegeta lying on the ground.

"Father?" Trunks asked as he went over to Vegeta.

Vegeta lifted up his head slightly "Damn Truffle" he muttered before letting it fall again. Trunks helped Vegeta up getting him to stand on his own.

"Baby" Pan spoke up softly, and Vegetas eyes widened when they saw her. He could tell.. Se was marked as a mate, and the only male Saiyan that could of done that was.. Slowly Vegeta turned his head towards Trunks. His son knew about mating, Vegeta had made sure of that. Although Vegeta never did tell him that a female would become pregnant when they mated.. The reason why Goku or the other Sons couldn't tell was because they didn't know anything about mating.

"He's still out there" Pan continued.

Vegeta looked back at her then at her at her stomach. She was suppose to be pregnant.. Unless she already gave birth. That would explain why she looked so drained of energy. Saiyan women were not suppose o fight after a month of giving birth. Saiyan births were largely different than humans and females needed time to let their bodies heal. Weaker Saiyan women would die giving birth if they weren't strong enough. Vegeta knew Pan was strong but he was still surprised to see her even able to stand, most women in her case -Saiyan or not- would of passed out by now. He knew why Pan wasn't passed out.. Her child. Vegeta had more respect for Pan now, and he was perfectly okay that she was the one that his son picked to be a mate.

"Don't worry" Goku told her looking up into the sky. "He's not going to get away."

Pan and the others followed his gaze as a ship started zooming across the sun.

Goku smirked "Kame- Hame, Kame- Hame HA!" He said blasting the ship into the sun.

Pan rubbed her head with her left hand as her right still held her bleeding spot on her stomach.

"Pan are you okay?" Gohan asked worriedly.

Trunks looked at Pan, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her right then and there. Pan waved the hand that was rubbing her head at Gohan like it was nothing.

"I'm fine, is it over?" She asked Goku.

Goku smiled at her "It's over."

"I have to find him" Pan said dizzily looking around.

"Find who?" Goten asked confused.

"I have to find him!" Pan panted talking about Akihiko.

She had to find her baby, she had to make sure he was okay! She had to! She... Had... To... Suddenly everything caught up to Pan and she fainted.

"Pan!" Trunks yelled catching her.

His eyes widened when he saw her stomach "She's been cut!"

"Ah!" Goku said and everyone turned to see him not in Super Saiyan form anymore.. But he wasn't a child either. He was an adult again.

"I don't understand.." Goku said looking at his arms and touching his face.

Kibito Kai appeared in front of them.

He was fixing to say something but he stopped when he saw Pan.

"I have everyone on this planet the same pure water I gave you three" he told Trunks, Gohan, and Goten. "Take her to the hospital down the road, she can be treated there. We can work on purring everyone on earth later."

Trunks didn't waist anytime before making his way to the hospital, the others following right behind him.

**Maggie: Oh no what's going to happen to Pan?**

**Me: Don't worry she'll be okay.**

**Day: Where's Akihiko?**

**Me: *Smiles* Everyone is going to meet him next chapter!**


	30. Secret's Out

**-Lena: Yeah at least they can..**

**-Awesomegirl789: Haha here you go!**

**-Vane-.-16: Haha yes, Trunks will meet Akihiko!**

**-Guest: Haha here you go!**

**-Super Pan-Chan: Yay new readers! Hehe yeah he is important!**

**Chapter 30- Secret's Out**

It had been 30 minutes since Pan had gotten sent back to a room. Everyone was now at the hospital, they were happy to see each other all again but the worried tension soon filled the air.

Goku stood up, he hated hospitals with a passion, but his daughter was here so he guessed he could live.

His daughter.. he thought. She had told him he was a grandpa again. He had a grandson!

Goku knew it had been ten months since the Grand Tour, letting him know for sure Trunks was the baby's father. Goku knew the two had gotten close.. But he didn't know they liked each other that much. Oh well Goku thought, what's done is done, he didn't care. He was happy to have a grandson and honestly he was happy Trunks was the father. The boy would for sure be an exclent fighter one day.

Goku wanting to meet his grandson searched for Hercules energy. His eyes widened at the energy beside Hercules.. That must be my grandson he thought before smiling and vanishing away.

Goku appeared behind Hercule who was holding a baby trying to burp it and Buu who was holding a cat. Hercule almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Goku.

Goku smiled as he saw the baby better "So this is my grandson.. What's his name?"

"Akihiko, you know?"

Goku nodded "Pan told me."

"Is she okay? Is Baby finally dead? What happened?"

"Well.. I sorta turned into a giant ape" Goku said making Hercules eyes grow wide. "Pan showed and. .She saved me. She made me remember who I was. She went with me to go confront Baby. We fought him until Trunks, Gohan, and Goten showed up. They gave me their powers and well long story short I killed Baby. Pan's pretty worn out though, she's at the hospital getting checked out.. Can I..?" Goku asked holding his arms out to Akihiko.

"Um sure" Hercule said handing the baby to him.

"Wow" Goku said. "I thought holding my children was the best feeling ever. It's still pretty high up on the list, but grandchildren.. I remember when Madisyn was born, it was amazing to know that my son was feeling the same thing I felt when he was born. And now Pan.. He sure does look like his father huh?" Goku said Smiling as he looked at Akihiko's lavender hair.

Hercule laughed lightly "Pan was quite happy to see that he took after Trunks. She really missed you guys, Akihiko.. He saved her. Really he did."

Goku smiled at Hercule "Thank you for taking care of her."

"Anytime" Hercule said smiling back.

"Come on, let's go to the hospital. I do believe Akihiko has a family to met" Goku covered Akihiko's hair not wanting to reveal it until the time was right. He then instant transmissioned them to the hospital.

It was now an hour since Pan had been taken back and everyone was still nervously waiting. Videl being a doctor was with Pan checking her cout, and Goku had disapeared sometime ago.

Trunks was sitting in a chair his foot nervously tapping on the floor as his elbows rested on his legs with his head in his hands. In the chair beside him Madisyn sat swinging her legs, she really wanted to see her aunt Pan.

Suddenly everyone heard foot steps coming closer. Thinking it was a doctor everyone turned to look, it wasn't a doctor.. Not a doctor at all. It was Goku walking with Buu and Hercule, who had a cat in his arms. And Goku.. Was that a baby he was holding?!

"Grandpas!" Madisyn said happily running over to them.

"Goku you have a baby.." ChiChi said stating the obvious.

"Whose Baby?" Bulma asked.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Madisyn asked as she now stood between her two grandfathers looking at the baby. A weird feeling of daja vu was hitting her, and it was hitting Trunks too as he looked at the bundle in Goku's arms. Why did it feel so familiar?

"It's a boy" Goku said smiling.

"Can I hold him grandpa? Pleeease" Madisyn said smiling brightly to show all her teeth.

"I think.." Goku said starting to reveal Akihiko's hair. "We should let Trunks' hold his son first."

"WHAT?!" Everyone minus Goku, Hercule, Vegeta, Madisyn, and Trunks.

Trunks sucked in a breath as he looked at the baby with lavender hair just like him. His son.. He had a son?

"Trunks has a kid?" Goten asked still shocked.

Goku smiled and nodded "And I have a grandson!"

"G-Grandson?!" ChiChi and Bulma sputtered.

"Wait" Gohan said. "That would mean.. PAN HAD A BABY?!"

"You had sex with my sister while y'all were out in space?!" Goten half yelled at Trunks.

Trunks didn't respond back as he kept looking at Akihiko. He has a son.. With Pan. Pan had his son.. She had him all alone.

"What in the world were you two thinking?" Bulma started to asked Trunks.

"It's not their fault" Vegeta interrupted and everyone turned to look at him. "Trunks and Pan are mates.. They've always been. It's a simple as that."

"But-but they never even gave the slightest hint on earth that they liked each other like that" ChiChi said.

Vegeta shrugged "Pan's body wasn't fully mature yet. Once a female Saiyans body is fully mature her mate begins to notice her in ways he had never seen her before. He sees her as his mate, someone he can build a strong relationship with and love. If the two Saiyans work out and their relationship is indeed strong than they decide to 'Mate' or what you humans all call 'Get Married.' To put it simply the male just marks his chosen as his mate and she becomes pregnant."

"You never told me that" Trunks said finally speaking up now standing. "You never told me that the girl I choose to mark would become pregnant."

Vegeta just shrugged again "I'm just finding out abut you and Pan being mates."

"So.." Bra started. "Technically in a way.. Pan and Trunks are married now?"

Vegeta nodded and Bra couldn't help but feel somewhat excited for her best friend.

"She has always had such a big crush on you!" Bra told her brother smiling.

"Can I.. Hold him?" Trunks asked Goku. He had somehow managed to make his way over to him.

"Of course!" Goku said happily as he generally places Akihiko in Trunks' arms.

Trunks looked down at HIS son and letting a warm feeling surround him. He still couldn't believe it.. He had a son. A smile spewed across his face, he was going to teach him everything he needed to know.

"Married?" ChiChi said everything just hitting her and sinking in. "Pan hasn't even finished school! She's just 18-"

"Don't" Hercule said interrupting. "Don't start saying how Pan's to young to handle this or what not. That baby" be said pointing to Akihiko "Saved her. after everyone was taken over Pan was a nervous wreck, she was slowly but surely killing herself. But I swear once she found out she was pregnant- you would of never seen anyone else worried about staying healthy."

Hercule shook his head slowly "I remember one time when she was pregnant, he had hiccups and Pan laughed. She laughed, for the first time since you all had been gone. Then she gave birth to him.. A week ago actually. She gave birth to him alone, I wasn't there, I didn't even know she was in labor. She did it though, she got her baby and she kept him safe this whole time. Don't say Pan isn't ready to be a mommy, because she's the best mom that baby could of asked for."

"There's not a doubt in my mind that Panny isn't a good mom" ChiChi said sighing. "I just wish I could of been there for her."

"So this might not of happened under good circumstances" Bulma said speaking up. "But Trunks and Pan are in love, we all do crazy things for love. Plus.. I have my first grandchild!" She said running over to Trunks where Bra and Madisyn already stood awing at Akihiko. ChiChi smiled before joining the women.

They wanted to hold Akihiko but Trunks a tight hold on him. They didn't want to try to take him away, they knew Trunks was holding onto what he could of Pan.

"What's his name?" Madosyn asked.

Trunks raised an eyebrow, he hadn't even thought of names.

"Pan named him Akihiko" Hercule told them.

Akihiko, I like it Trunks thought.

"There you guys are" Videl said coming out to them.

"Mommy!" Madisyn said running up to her and hugging her. "How's Panny?"

Videl smiled softly before looking up at everyone. "Pans good. We stitched up the cut, but with her already being a Saiyan it's already healing. Pan it seemed had been putting her body on over drive and with her turning super Saiyan it really did a number on her body. She'll need to rest for a few weeks but then she'll be good. Oh and one more thing.." Videl said trailing off a bit. "Pan um.. Pan had a baby."

"Yeah we know" Goten said, not that mad at Trunks anymore. How could he be when he was having the same feeling for Bra, Trunks' sister? He was standing beside him looking at Akihiko smiling softly.

"Can we see her mommy?" Madisyn asked.

Videl nodded numbly as she saw Trunks with a baby. "She should be waked up soon, but only a few at a time can go."

"Trunks should go first" Goku told ChiChi who was wanting to see her daughter. "If Pan is anything like you she'll want to see her child first thing."

ChiChi nodded sadly in understanding. After instructions from Videl to Pans room Trunks took off with Akihiko.

"Okay" Videl said as Trunks' form disappeared from sight. "Somebody fill me in!"

**Maggie: So.. Trunks and Pan are going to talk next chapter, right? Right?!**

**Me: Yes..**

**Day: What are you waiting for?! Write!**


	31. Family

**-Super Pan-Chan: Haha i'll be honest I did watch most of Naruto, not all of it. But Trunks and Pan are way better than Sakura and Saskue.. that's just my opinion. lol**

**-Lena: Thanks!**

**-Awesomegirl789: Haha thanks!**

**PrinceYuken: Haha well don't worry Jason, I can use the name Yuken laer on or in one of my other fanfict stories that i'll be writing once i'm done with this. That's if it's okay with you or if you would prefer me to have the name in this story. I'll be honest it would work out better if I could use it in my other stories because of what will be happening later on.**

**-Guest: In this story.. No I have plans for later about Trunks, Pan and their son.**

**-Demondeathgirl101: Haha thanks!**

**-VeggieTrunks123: Awh i'm sorry! Here you go!**

**-Saiya-jinPan140: Awh thank you! Here you go!**

**-Dbzmangalover26: *Cries tears of joy* Thank you so much! I'm so happy that i've improved and thank you for sticking with me for so long! It really means a lot! After I finish Strong Bonds i'm going to go back and re-write ALL of butterflies as well as write other stories once i'm finished with Closer. All of butterflies will be in 3rd person and i'm going to be adding stuff to each chapter.. And since you guys seem to like dark Trunks/ other Saiyans i'll try to make it a bit darker. Let me know when Vegeta's Legacy is posted! I'm so reading it! :)**

**Chapter 31- Family**

Trunks made his way to Pans room to see that she was still asleep. Part of him wished that she was awake so he could kiss her but another part was happy that she was sleeping since she needed rest.

Trunks made his way over to the chair beside Pans bed and sat down in it softly before looking at Akihiko. His eyes were wide and open trying to focus on Trunks.

"Hey little guy" Trunks told him smiling. "I'm your dad. I know it took me so long for you to finally meet me, but you don't have to worry now because I'm back and I'm never leaving you or your mom ever again."

Akihiko just made typical baby noises back as his response.

Trunks laughed at him lightly bouncing him softly. "You have no idea what I'm saying."

He heard Pan start to stir and he got up quickly walking over to her bed and sitting on it softly.

"Pan?" He asked her softly.

"Trunks?" Pan asked a little surprised as she opened her eyes slightly before closing them again and rubbing them. Slowly she opened them again and her eyes widened at what she saw.

Trunks was holding Akihiko.. Their child.

Pan didn't know what to say, but she had to say something. "I see you met him."

Trunks smiled a half smile before looking down at Akihiko. "Yeah.."

"I'm so happy he looks like you" Pan told him smiling.

"I'm sorry Pan" Trunks spoke up. Did it really use to be so hard for him to say sorry? It just flew out of his mouth like it was nothing.

Before Pan could speak Trunks spoke up again. "I'm sorry! It's my fault you got pregnant, and you had him on your own."

"Don't say that Trunks" Pan told him. "It takes two people to make a baby you know."

"But I marked you as my mate!"

"You what?" Pan said confused.

"That night in the observation deck when I bit your neck.. I marked you as my mate. That's why you got pregnant."

Pan lightly touched the scar of his mark on his neck. Still after all this time it sent shivers up her spine, but it also sent warmth all threw out her body.

Trunks continued "When a male Saiyan marks a female to be his mate she becomes pregnant and that's what I did to you.. I marked you as my mate. I just couldn't stand the thought of you belonging to anyone else.. I still can't. I'm sorry Pan I didn't know.. If I did I would of waited.. What am I saying? I should of asked you before I done it! Technically you're married to me by Saiyan tradition and you didn't even have a choice! I was so selfish. You'll be-" Trunks stopped short at hearing Pan laugh. "You're laughing?!" He asked her unbelievably.

"Yes" she said nodding. "I don't blame you Trunks, you didn't know. To be honest I'm glad you marked me. Yeah so maybe I had a baby at the wrong time but I wouldn't trade Akihiko for the world. I love him.. And I love you.. I can't see myself being with anyone else but you."

"Really?" Trunks asked her.

"Yeah" Pan said smiling before tears started to fill her eyes. "I've missed you so much, it's like this huge hole has been in my heart with no to repair it until you got back. Akihiko filled in some of the space but it's not complete.. Not without you."

Trunks couldn't wait any longer. Holding Akihiko in his right arm he cupped Pans cheek with his left hand before kissing her for the first time since he's been back. It was soft, sweet, and filled with passion and love.

"I'm not going anywhere ever again. I love you too Little One" Trunks told her web they broke apart. "And I love our son."

Pan couldn't help but smile like an idiot, Trunks just called Akihiko their son!

"Let me hold him" Pan said holding out her arms.

Trunks generally handed Akihiko to Pan. The babe instantly recognized his mom and Trunks smiled as he watched them. He knew right then and there he didn't want to miss a day with-out them. They were his family.

An hour later there was a knock on the door before it opened to show Videl. She smiled when she saw Pan sitting up on her bed with Trunks sitting beside her. Akihiko was laying on the bed as he had his tiny fist wrapped around one of Pans fingers and his tail around Trunks' wrist.

"Hey you two" she greeted. "How are you?" She asked Pan.

"Better" Pan said smiling.

"Good" Videl said smiling back. "You had him all on your own right?" She asked talking about Akihiko.

"Yes.." Pan said worriedly.

"If you'd like I could go take him to get checked to make sure nothing is wrong."

"Could something be wrong?" Trunks asked.

"Nah" Videl said smiling at the baby. "He looks as healthy as can be. Plus with you two as his parents in sure he's just fine. You can come with me Trunks so he won't be alone. Plus everyone else is kinda wanting to see Pan, you've been hogging her" Videl joked.

Trunks nodded his head smiling slightly as he gently picked Akihiko up in his arms.

"Don't worry, I'll stay with him" he told Pan. She smiled at him softly before kissing him softly and kissing Akihiko's cheek before they walked out after Videl.

Pan leaned back closing her eyes as she sighed.

When the door opened up Pam opened her eyes to see ChiChi and Bulma. ChiChi waisted no time as she ran over to Pan hugging her tightly, Bulma stayed back letting them have a moment.

"Oh my baby!" ChiChi said crying and holding pan tightly.

"I'm sorry Momma" Pan chocked out between sobs. "I-I sneaked on to the ship with-out telling you."

"Shh" ChiChi told her. "It's okay now."

Pan sniffed "Your not mad?"

"No" ChiChi said soothing her daughter. "If anything I'm proud. You helped save earth and you took care of that baby and yourself all on your own."

Pan smiled a watery smiled "You two have seen him?"

"We sure did" Bulma said now coming over to the bed and sitting on the other side. "I had to do a double take at first, I thought it was Trunks."

Pan laughed slightly her eyes still drying from the tears. "He saved me.. I love him so much."

"Of course you do" ChiChi told Pan smiling. "Any good mother would love her child more than herself, and you honey are one of the best."

"Well I had two great role models growing up" Pan said smiling at the two women.

ChiChi and Bulma stayed in the room for a while before finally leaving letting other people come in and visit. Pan didn't have anytime to rest before her brothers walked in.

"Shorty!" They said smiling and Pan rolled her eyes at the nick-name.

"Hey you two muscle heads" she greeted back. "Get over here and hug me!"

Gohan and Goten both smiled looking at each other before saying "Pan sandwich!" And ran over there to hug her each of them on one side making Pan laugh.

"So you and Trunks.." Gohan couldn't help but say once they started talking.

"You both know he's a great guy" Pan told her brothers.

"Of course we do" Gohan said. "But you're still our sister" he said and Goten nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm happy" she told her brothers. "Trunks and Akihiko make me happy" she said smiling.

"That's all we want you to be" Goten told her. "If you're happy Pan-Chan then we're happy for you too. But if Trunks ever hurts you- best friend or not- he'll have us to deal with."

Pan laughed at the two of them. "I sure have missed you two!" She told them.

"We've missed you too!" They said.

The boys soon left and the next to visit Pan was Bra and and Madisyn who waisted no time in hugging her.

"I've missed you Panny!" Madisyn told her.

"I've missed you too Chibi!"

"You are never going out to space like that ever again" Bra told Pan while smiling and waving a finger at her. "Do you hear me young lady?"

"Yes ma'am!" Pan said smiling and saluting to Bra.

"Ah Pan!" Bra said happily hugging her. "I can't believe you're a mommy!"

Pan smiled, she knew Bra would be happy.

"Akihiko is my cousin right?" Madisyn asked Pan.

"He sure is" Pan told her smiling.

"Where is he?" Madisyn asked frowning.

"Well you see... When I has Akihiko I was all alone, I didn't have any doctors to help me. So your mom came and got him to run a few test on him to make sure everything was okay. Trunks went with her to be with Akihiko and so I could see everyone."

"Will you and Trunks get married?" Madisyn asked.

Bra's eyes widened as a smile grew of her face, a million thoughts coming to her mind.

"I don't know" Pan said simply because she didn't.

"Pan do you know what we have to do now?" Bra asked smiling.

"What?"

"We have to go shopping for Akihiko!"

Pans eyes widened before she laughed, typical Bra.

Bra and Madisyn left and Pan thought she was done with visitors before Goku walked in smiling.

"Hey Panny" he said smiling and sitting on the side of we bed.

"Hey Papa" Pan said brightly. "You're an adult!" She said happy that he wasn't a kid anymore. Goku nodded at her smiling.

"He's beautiful" he told her and she knew who he was talking about.

"Thank you."

"I have to thank you Panny... You saves me. You made me remember who I was when I was an ape. Because of that I went Super Saiyan four and I'm an adult again."

"Papa" Pan started.

Goku placed a hand on her shoulder. "I am so proud of you."

Pan wrapped both of her arms around her father as she cried. She wasn't sad, no she was happy. She had her son, she had Trunks, and she had her father. Her three most favorite guys in the world.

Akihiko had gotten done with the test and just as Videl had said he was super healthy, all thanks to Pan.

Trunks was sitting back letting the others take turns holding Akihiko as the others were talking to Pan. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone sit down beside him and he turned to see his father.

"Did you hold him?"

Vegeta shook his head "I don't do babies."

Trunks laughed lightly wondering how in the world his father ever held him or his sister.

"Vegeta!" Bulma said Akihiko in her arms. "Your turn" she said fixing to place Akihiko in Vegeta's arms.

"Women no!" Vegeta said pushing them away.

"Vegeta!" Bulma said threw gritted teeth making Vegeta's eyes widened slightly. "He is your grandson and you ARE going to hold him!" Bulma said making it clear it was final.

Trunks smiled at his father holding his son.. He would never get tied of saying that. His son.

"What do you think?"

"He sure does have a strong power level doesn't he?"

Trunks smirked "Of course."

"I would say, he'll become a excellent fighter one day."

Trunks smiled happy that his father approved. He wasn't that worried anymore, somehow he knew everything would be alright. He had Pan and he had Akihiko, who was already so loved by his family.

**Day: Awe, and they live happily ever after right?**

**Me: Oh it's not over yet..**

**Maggie: It's not? What happens?**

**Me: Well let's just say that certin crazy person will go to desprate measures to get something that she thinks should belong to her... But if won't be for a few years later in the story so Trunks and Pan have some 'happy, happy' time with their son before that happens.**


	32. Earth Again

**-Super Pan-Chan: Man it's a shame you couldn't of really killed her, but yes it's her. Don't worry.. She'll get what's coming to her.. When the time is right.**

**-Dbzmangalover26: Yay! I read the first chapter! I hope you go my review!**

**-Lena: Haha yeah, she's a bitch**

**-Awesomegirl798: Sadly..**

**-Demondeathgirl101: Yeah it's her. Lol I love you too!**

**-Goku Rules 98: Yes it will be a while and Akihiko will be around 5 or so. Everyone grows to like Trunks and Pan together.. Everyone but Marron that is and 18 of course is going to be with daughter.**

**-Vane-.-16: Haha it will be a little longer than two years..**

**-VeggieTrunks132: Marron will be the crazy person.**

**-Princess Porsha: Haha thanks!**

**-Vegeta lov3r: Awh.. I don't like her either!**

**-Tanja88: Thanks!**

**Chapter 32- Earth Again**

A few days had passed and Pan was better, but she was still on bed rest. She refused however to stay cooped up at the hospital so she was in the mansion house everyone was currently staying at while they were on the strange planet.

Pan was stuck at he mansion with Akihiko and Luna as everyone worked on puring the people of earth and getting the on the new planet before earth blew up. Pan didn't mind being left behind and taking care of Akihiko, but she felt so useless not being able to do anything.

Bra decided to go ahead and stay behind with her best friend. The only one who would of argued with her was Trunks, but he knew he needed to help so he just let it go. Bra was happy for that because Pan and her had a lot of catching up to do.

"So.. Is it true what they say?" Bra asked Pan sitting across from her on the floor. It was almost like they were having a sleepover like they use to do all time years ago. "Does having a kid really hurt that bad?"

"More than you can even imagine" Pan told her.

"Ouch.. I'm never having kids. I'll just have nieces and nephews."

Pan laughed at her lightly. "The pain is all worth it once you hold your child for the first time."

Bra smiled softly and looked at Akihiko who was in Pans arms.

"Yeah I guess so.."

"I feel so useless" Pan said frowning.

"Don't feel that way" Bra told her. "You helped save the earth and you've had a rough last few weeks. Plus you're on doctors orders to stay rested."

"I know" Pan whined.

Bra smiled at her "Hey you know what? We would be Seniors right now if Baby hadn't of came!"

"Yeah I suppose so.. but i'm kinda glad there was no school. Truth be told I wouldn't of wanted to go with a huge baby bump."

Bra laughed at her "You could of just knocked them out, plus you know I would of had your back. What are you going to do when everything goes back to normal?"

"I don't know" Pan said honestly. "Take my classes online to finish school, then go to college and find a job a guess."

"You'll be living with Trunks won't you?"

"Well.. We've talked about it. We both want to because Trunks wants to be close to Akihiko and me. So he said something about buying a house."

"You two are offical now, right? RIGHT?" Bra said her eyes wide as she looked at Pan intently.

"Yes" Pan said laughing.

"Good!" Bra said smiling. "Anyways, with you living with Trunks you wouldn't have to work! He is the riches man in the world you know" she joked.

Pan laughed "Yeah I guess but I don't know. I guess whatever happens will happen. I didn't exactly plan on having a kid before I graduated school."

"Okay now are you ready?"

"For what?"

"I have a secret to tell" Bra said holding out her right hand.

"Ooh" Pan said smiling and holding her right hand out as well. The girls help out their pinky's and wrapped them around each others. It was something that they had done since they were eight to promise to keep each others secrets. Ten years later they were still doing it.

"Okay.." Bra started. "You know how i've always liked Goten and thought he was cute, but when you guys were out in space he came over one day and well.. He's not cute anymore, he's hot! I'm having all these strange feelings towards him now that i've never had before!"

Pan busted out with laughter at her best friend as Bra frowned "It's not funny!"

"Sorry" Pan said "But you laughed at me when I told you Trunks was hot years ago."

"Yeah but you and Trunks are together now."

"Maybe you and Goten will be too" Pan told Bra. "You can never know what that boy is thinking."

"Maybe" said Bra shrugging. "Oh! But anyways.. Marron was over at the house when Goten came over. You have no idea of how much I wanted to punch her in the face."

Pan made a face she had never really liked Marron.

"Why didn't you?"

"Hell I don't know, but you should of heard her. Talking about how much she missed Trunks and then she started talking a about you."

Pan rolled her eyes "I don't know why shes never liked me."

"Trunks, duh" Bra told her earning a confused look from Pan. "Even before Trunks started seeing you in a sexually type of way he liked you way better than he's ever liked Marron! Hell he even turned her down one time because of you."

"He did?" Pan asked shocked.

"Oh yeah. Marron called him wanting him to go see a movie or something. Trunks straight up turned her down! Said he was busy doing something with you that night. I heard Marron tell him to just reschedule with you.. It made Trunks angry. He told her no harshly before slamming the phone down."

"Wow" Pan said.

Bra smiled at her "He loves you, you know. You and Akihiko.. I can tell by the way he looks at you two."

Pan smiled "I love him too, and I'm sure Akihiko does as well."

Bra laughed a bit "I have to admit.. Watching my brother play the 'daddy role' is so funny! But.. He is a good dad, so that's all that matters."

Everyone minus Piccolo made it to the new planet safely. Pan was saddened to hear that Piccolo stayed on earth while it blew up on purpose so the black star dragon balls would be destroyed. A week later Dende was able to contact the other Nameks. Because the z-fighters helped them out when they lost their home to Freiza, they agreed to call in Prunga their dragon. Everyone was outside waiting for Dende to start. Much to her pleasure Pan was currently standing beside Trunks who was holding Akihiko.

"Okay.." Dende started. "I guess it's safe to say that you guys first wish will be for the earth to be brought back, right?"

"Yes please" Goku said smiling.

Dende was quite for a moment before the earth appeared back in the sky.

"There it is!" Madisyn said brightly.

"Second wish?" Dende asked.

"Please move everyone on this planet back onto earth" Goku said. Dende was quite again before the group started filling strange feelings just like when they used instant transmission. When it was all over they were standing on the look out.

Madisyn screamed happily making Akihiko open his eyes and look around. He was such a lazy baby. Madisyn hugged Pan happily before kissing Akihiko's cheek making the babe look at her strangely. He was still trying to figure out who she was exactly.

"You guys have one more wish" Dende said.

"Can you please make everyone forget about Baby?" Goku asked "Everyone but the z-fighters of course."

Dende nodded and it was quiet before he smiled. "It's done!"

"Thank you so much!" Goku told him.

Everyone was so happy that they were all finally back home. Pan looked at Trunks a huge smile on her face. She couldn't of been more happy. She was finally home with both of her boys.

"This calls for a party!" Bulma said happily "I'll need to invite Yamcha, Tein, Choutzu, Master Roshii, Krillin, 18, oh and Marron!" Bra smiled slightly, she couldn't wait to see Marrons face when she would find out that Trunks and Pan were together and they had a Baby. When she would find out that her and Trunks would never happen.. Yeah Bra couldn't wait to see that look.

**Maggie: So Marron finds out next chapter?**

**Me: Yep**

**Maggie: Does she go crazy?**

**Me: You'll see..**

**Day: *Pulls out a pistol* It's okay guys, I can handle her!**

**Me: Day.. put the gun down... She doesn't do anything yet.. I promise she just gets all pissy. **


	33. Bulma's Party

**-Guest: Thank you!**

**-Awesomegirl789: Well.. Marron is already crazy but she doesn't act on it until Akihiko is around five. As for her trying to kill Pan.. I really don't want to give it away.**

**-Vane-.-16: Haha thanks! You're not completely late on Butterflies.. I'm re-writing it!**

**-Demondeathgirl101: Haha yeah you were!**

**Chapter 33- Bulma's Pary**

Returning back to earth life was easy for the z-fighters. Everything went back to just like it was before the Grand Tour.. Well mostly everything.. Okay so some major changes happened.

Trunks and Pan were now living together in a house so they could raise Akihiko. Luna of course stayed with Pan and made herself right at home in her new house.

Pan was taking classes online so she could graduate, and Bra not wanting to go to school with-out her best friend again took classes online as well.

It was the day of the party and everyone was there minus Trunks, Pan and Akihiko. Of course the other z-fighters had no idea about Akihiko, they were going to find out though.

Marron fixed her shirt trying to make it to where some of her clevage was showing. Bra rolled her eyes knowing she was doing it only to try to get Trunks' attention when he got there.

"Where's Trunks and Pan?" Madisyn whined being careful not to say Akihiko.

"Trunks said that they will be here soon" Bra told her.

"They?" Marron asked raising an eyebrow. "They're coming together?"

"Oh yeah, they live together" Bra said smiling.

"What?!" Marron squeaked her eyes wide.

Goten laughed at over hearing Marron. He didn't like her either, hell no one did except her parents.

Goten walked over to Bra and looked at Marron. "Yeah, you could say that Trunks and Pan got very.. Close during their trip in out in space."

"They're dating?!" Marron asked through gritted teeth.

"Yep!" Bra chirped happily "Although I think Trunks is planning on popping the questing soon.. if you know what I mean." She said talking about marriage which made Marron even more mad.

Her eyes stated twitching. If she wanted to win Trunks over- which she did- then she would just have to work her ass off to get him away from Pan. She didn't understand why he would pick Pan when he could have her. Marron stormed off leaving Goten and Bra smirking after her.

"Thanks for helping me out" Bra told Goten.

Goten swallowed hardly to stop the urge from kissing her. Damn his Saiyan hormones!

"N-no problem! I don't like her if i'm being honest."

Bra laughed "I've never liked her. She's such a bitch, always talking shit about Pan and trying to get with Trunks."

Goten smiled at her bad side that he's never seen before. "Hey.. What would you say about going and watching a movie sometime?"

Bra's eyes widened in shock "Like a date?"

Goten blushed lightly and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Um.. Yes?"

Bra smiled at him trying to make him less nervous. "I would love to."

"Really?" Goten asked loudly his eyes wide.

"Yes" Bra said giggling at him.

"So I'll call you sometime!" Goten said happily feeling like he was walking on the moon.

Bra nodded fastly a huge smile on her face as she felt similar emotions.

"About time!" They heard Madisyn say and they turned to see Trunks and Pan who was carrying Akihiko.

Trunks looked at the eight year old dully who just kept looking at them. The two of them had gotten closer since the whole Baby thing, and Madisyn absolutely loved that he was going out with her aunt Pan. She had already gotten into the habit of calling him uncle Trunks which made him feel so much older than what he was.

"Sorry Chibi" Pan told her. "We didn't know we whas running this late."

"You're not" Videl told her smiling from a table with Bulma and ChiChi. "Maddie is just over reacting."

Madisyn huffed "Well what's wrong with me wanting to see my new baby cousin?"

That comment got every ones attention. Marron took in a shaky breath not wanting to believe what she was thinking.

"Is that a baby?" Yamcha asked his eyes wide as he looked at Akihiko.

"Yes" Pan told him.

"Pan and Trunks are parents!" Bra told the others who were looking some what confused. "It's not that hard to put two and two together!"

All the color drained from Marrons face as she stared at Akihiko.

"You two had a baby?!" Krillin asked Trunks and Pan shocked.

"Oh... Is that what this is?" Trunks asked sarcastically as he motioned towards Akihiko. "Gee, I didn't know that."

"Man," Yamcha said. "If I ever had women problems i'll just go to outter space with her for a year."

Pan held her face with a hand, blushing. No one was ever going to let them forget that.

"Yeah" Tein said. "The worst part about it is though, Goku was on the ship too."

"Haha that's right!" Krillin said before looking at his long time friend. "How in the world did you not know what they were doing?"

Goku just shrugged.

"It's Goku, Krillin!" Yamcha told him laughing making him and Tein laugh as well.

"Yeah haha. Shup up" Trunks told them glaring at them. The three older men quited down. They knew better than to make a Saiyan mad.

"Give me my nephew!" Bra said smiling as she took Akihiko out of Pans arms.

Marron felt like she was going to cry. Trunks was suppose to be hers, not Pans! She gritted her teeth so hard she was afraid they might break when she saw Akihikos hair. She was suppose to be the one who had Trunks child that looked just like him! Pan as taking everything away from her, everything she had ever dreamed of. Her blood was boiling, no one had even looked her way since Pan showed up.. Not even Roshii! Marron didn't know how, but she knew that she was going to make Trunks hers one way or another.. Even if it meant taking Pan out of the picture completely, she thought before she left not wanting to see the scene anymore.

"So you just had a baby, eh?" Master Roshii said coming up to Pan and looking her up and down.

"Yes.." Pan said pushing him away a bit with one of her legs. "A few months ago.."

"So that means you're feeding him right?" Roshii said starting at Pans breast and liking his lips.

Pans eyes widened repulsed and Trunks hit Roshii hard on the head sending him down to the ground.

"You never learn do you?" Yamcha asked the man who was still on the ground rubbing his head. "You never mess with a Saiyans mate.. Never."

**Day: Damn right Yamcha! You tell them! No one ever messes with a Saiyans mate!**

**Maggie: Is she okay?**

**Me: *Nods* She just.. really doesn't like Marron..**

**Maggie: Who does?**


	34. Baby Steps

**-Guest: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!**

**-Country girl19: I really don't know. But i'll be honest with you one why I don't like her.. Her mom is 18, and I don't like 18. I know deep down that 18 and Marron loved Krillin but I couldn't help but be a little bit mad at them when they would make Krillin carry all their stuff around and kinda treat him like crap. I think most writers kinda might see her like what 18 was when she was still evil or it's just that she's let an obsession go way to far.**

**-Goku Rules98: Haha thanks! Trunks knew about mating- the basic parts about it- but he didn't know that if he mated with Pan she would become pregnant. That's the part he didn't know.**

**-Saiya-jinPan140: Haha thanks!**

**-Crazy-gurl-who-luvs-music: Haha thanks!**

**-Demondeathgirl101: *Devours cookie dough* Have I mentioned that I love you? Lol thanks!**

**-Lena: It's okay! I'm glad you're not busy anymore!**

**-Super Pan-Chan: Stay safe!**

***PLEASE REMEMBER: THIS IS FANFICTION! I OWN NOTHING! I HAVE A RIGHT TO MY OPINION JUST LIKE YOU HAVE A RIGHT TO YOURS. I THINK A MADE IT VERY CLEAR IN THE SUMMARY THAT THIS WAS A TRUNKS AND PAN FANFIC, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE COUPLE DON'T READ MY STORIES. NO ONE IS FORCING YOU TOO.**

**Chapter 34- Baby Steps**

Pan stretched waking up from a peaceful sleep. Something caught her eye in the dimly lit room ans she smiled when she saw it was her wedding ring.

Trunks and her had gotten married when Akihiko was four months old. ChiChi and Bulma wasn't to sure at first, they were afraid that Trunks and Pan were rushing it. After Vegeta reminded them that the two were technically already married they loosened up a bit. Trunks and Pan honestly didn't care if they were rushing it, they were happy and that's all that mattered. Everyone was happy for them.. Well everyone but Marron, who didn't even come.

It had been five months ago and Akihiko was now nine months old. Pan really didn't understand why she was ever nervous about the others meeting Akihiko. They all loved him, and Trunks.. He was the best father Pan could of ever asked him to be.

Slowly Pan got up from the bed, Trunks was already up and so was Akihiko.. now she only had to find them.

She found them in the kitchen and Pan hid herself so Trunks couldn't see her. Akihiko was in a little seat of his on top of the counter. Trunks was standing in front of him with an arm on each side of his seat.

"Come on Jr" Trunks said calling Akihiko a nickname only he called him since the baby looked so much like him. Especially with the little blue hat on that use to be his. Bulma had gave it to Pan who was thrilled to have it.

"Say da-da" Trunks continued. "You can do it, da-da."

Pan giggled silently her and Trunks had been trying to get Akihiko to talk for weeks but the boy was stubborn. Something he took after both of his parents.

Akihiko blew bubbles out of his mouth in response to his fathers demands.

Trunks sighed "Come on say da-da. Da-da" Trunks emphasised.

Akihiko smiled and made weird baby noises.

Trunks bowed his head "You've got to talk sometime, and when you do" Trunks said raising his head and waving a finger at Akihiko making him laugh. "And.. You still don't understand anything that I say.."

"Da-da" Akihiko said.

"Yes, yes" Trunks said not really paying attention and Pans eyes widened. "On day you will understand."

"Da-da" Akihiko said again and this time Trunks heard him.

"What did you say?!"

"Da-da!" Akihiko said laughing.

Pan ran up next to Trunks "He said his first word!"

"He said da-da!" Trunks said smiling.

Akihiko was just a baby but right then and there Pan and Trunks could of sworn he knew what he was doing. Because right then and there he said "ma-ma" when he saw Pan.

"He said ma-ma!" Pan said jumping up and down excitedly.

Akihiko didn't know what was going on, but he did know that his parents could be very entertaining when they wanted to be.

Any parents in their right state of mind would think that their kid is the best and Trunks and Pan were no exceptions.

"Our kid is a genius!" Trunks said.

"We are such great parents" Pan said nodding.

A few months later Pan was sitting on the living room floor with Akihiko who was playing with some of his toys. Luna was walking around when Akihiko saw her. He watched her carefully and when she got close enough he grabbed her tail, making the cat yelp and jump on the couch. Akihio just giggled and crawled over to the couch and pulled himself up.

Pan looked up from her school work watching closely, Akihiko still hadn't took his first step.

"Hey" Trunks said coming home from work and seeing Akihiko standing. "Are you going to walk?" He asked his son.

Pan put her work down and went over to Trunks and gave him a kiss. "He looks like he's fixing too.. But I don't know he's so lazy" she said smiling.

"Da-da, ma-ma" Akihiko said smiling.

Pan got down on her knees "Come here baby" she told him holding her arms out wide for him.

Akihiko smiled and let go of the couch.

"He's going to do it" Trunks said sitting on the ground beside Pan.

Akihiko's first steps were wobbly, but he fixed himself and kept walking until he made it into Pans arms.

Trunks and Pan cheered as they threw him up in the air and tickled him. They couldn't of been more happy.

**Maggie: So sweet!**

**Day: *Looking around* Don't worry, I'm still on the look out.**

**Me: Haha chill Day, it'll be okay.. for now.**


	35. Ring Bearer

**-A Z-gang fighter: Haha thanks!**

**-Awesomegirl789: Haha yep!**

**-Saiya-jinPan140: Haha thanks!**

**Lena: Awh thank you so much!**

**-Demondeathgirl101: Haha thanks!**

**-Crazy-gurl-who-luvs-music: Lol I thought so!**

**-Princess Porsha: Haha thanks!**

**-Super Pan-Chan: Haha yes, babies are sneaky!**

**-Sport cars are awesome: Awe thanks!**

**-Vane-.-16: Haha thanks you!**

*** I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 35- Ring Bearer**

****Years passed and Akihiko was no longer a baby but a rambunctious three year old. Most everyone called him Hiko for short, Trunks of course called him Jr most of the time and Pan was really the only person who called him by his full name.

Akihiko was laying down on a couch in a strange room. He turned his head and he saw his aunt Bra wearing a big white dress, his grandma ChiChi and Bulma were standing by each other crying, his aunt Videl was fixing something on Madisyns dress, and his mom was wearing a pink dress and laughing at Bra. He still didn't understand why he had to wear a tux and he didn't understand what was going on. everyone kept calling Madisyn a 'Flower Girl', Akihiko knew for a fact that his cousin did not smell like a bunch of flowers. They kept calling him a 'Bearer' as well... He was no animal! He was a boy!

"Mom" Akihiko said tying to get Pans attention.

"Yes baby?" Pan answered looking at him.

"What's going on again?"

"It's your aunt Bra's and uncle Goten's wedding."

"... And why do I have to wear this again?" He asked tugging on his tux.

"You're the ring bearer, you walk down the aisle with Maddie before your grandpa Vegeta walks down Bra."

Akihiko climbed off the couch, still confused as ever. "Can I go find dad?"

Pan nodded "He's in the last room down this hallway. Be careful" She called after him.

Akihiko soon made his way to the room and saw the men of the family all wearing tuxs as well.

"Hey Hiko" Goten said when the boy climbed on a chair and sat down with a huff.

"Hi" he said crossing his arms.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked him putting a hand on his head.

"Mom is making me wear this tux and everyone keeps calling me a bear! I''m not a bear!" He said his tail swinging behind him.

Laughter broke out through the room and Trunks sighed.

"Bearer, not bear" Trunks told his son. "It means you carry the rings down the aisle."

"So.. I'm not a bear?"

"No, you're a Saiyan."

"Can I take off my tux now?"

"No."

"Why?" Akihiko whined.

"Because if I have to deal with wearing one, then so do you" Trunks told him smiling.

Although Akihiko didn't want to wear his tux, he did walk down the aisle next to Madisyn with out complaining. Now that the wedding was over he was at a table. Pan had let him take off his tie and jacket so that he was more comfortable. He was now happily eating a piece of wedding cake next to his grandfathers.

"He thought we was calling him a bear.. As in the type of animal?" Pan asked Trunks as they danced.

"Yeah... I had to explain to him that he was no bear."

Pan laughed "If he would be anything he would be a little monkey.. No pun attended."

"The tail does suit him doesn't it?"

"Mm.. Yes" Pan said as she watched Akihiko talking to Vegeta and Goku with his mouthful of cake. Pan sighed shaking her head, those two men were teaching her son such bad table manners.. but really it couldn't be helped. She looked back at Trunks and smiled "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked confused.

"Everything" Pan told him. "For marking me when you did, for giving me Akihiko. For being you."

"It's I who should be thanking you" Trunks told her. "For letting me keep you and of course for saying yes to agreeing to go out with me all those years ago in the observation deck." Pan laughed lightly before kissing him happily.

Many miles away in another city, not everyone was celebrating.

"Well, well, well look at who it is" Marron said. She was about to leave a popular coffee shop when she spotted an old friend.

Paris sighed "Hello Marron." She hadn't seen the blond hardly since they graduated, not that she really minded. Plus she couldn't spend her days day dreaming... Not anymore. That's why she worked at the coffee shop and was currently working on getting a degree in medicine.

"Theres a wedding today" Marron told her smugly.

Paris frowned a little "Yes, so i've heard."

"Why didn't you go?"

"Why didn't you?" Paris shot back.

Marron snorted "I have way better things to do."

"Like harass me?" Paris asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm offended" Marron said using her free hand that wasn't holding her coffee to her chest. "Really Paris we use to be the best of friends, remember? It was you and Goten, and me and Trunks."

"There was no 'you and Trunks'" Paris told her earning a scowl from Marron. "And Goten and I are over, we have been for many years."

"So you're telling me that you just let him go, like that?!" Marron asked snapping her fingers in emphasis. "All those dreams you wanted for you two gone?"

Paris sighed and willed herself not to cry. She was not going to be weak.. Not in front of Marron.

"Yes" Paris told her. "You want to know why? Because I loved him! That's why I let him go. If you loved Trunks as much as you claim you do then you would let him go too. He was a wife, a kid, a family! He's happy, and he will never be yours! Just let him go" Paris said before walking away to near by table to get someones order.

"I'm afraid that's something I just can't do" Marron said before walking out of the shop.

**Me: Wow.. I made Paris nice..**

**Day: *Eyes wide* I'm still watching Marron like a hawk! I don't know what you're going to make her do, but i'm watching her! **

**Akihiko: Aunt Katie, Aunt Day, I'm hungry!**

**Me: Come on Day, Jr's hungry!**

**Day: Okay.. I'm coming.. but i'm still keeping an eye open.. **


	36. Summer

**-Awesomegirl789: I like family chapters too!**

**-Sport cars are awesome: Thanks! Here you go!**

**-Princess Porsha: Haha I know! But I figured if I was going to make Marron mean, then I could at least make Paris nice.**

**-Lena: Yeah.. I know what i'm going to make her do.. It's writing it that might take a while.**

**-Saiya-jinPan140: Haha yes that he was! Eat's like his grandpas!**

**-Super Pan-Chan: I'm sorry the hurricane is doing that to you. Stay safe okay? I'm lucky enough not to have to deal with it only living in Arkansas but i've seen pictures and it looks pretty scary. Take calm breaths the walls aren't closing in on you although it may seem like it all the time. I'm here for you!**

**-A Z-Gang fighter: No, not at the moment. As much as Marron hates that he's apart of Pan... Akihiko is also apart of Trunks. She's mainly after Pan but Akihiko will be caught up in it as well. It will be explained more when the time comes I promise.**

**VeggieTrunks123: Awe it's okay! I get busy sometimes too!**

**-Countrygirl19: Thank you! I figured I could at least make Paris nice since Marron is going to be evil/ bitchy.**

**-Deomondeathgirl101: Haha I think everyone is on the look out for her.**

**-Vane-.-: Haha i'm glad you think so!**

**-Superblueowl: Yes.. Marron is plotting something evil.**

**-Tori: Haha thanks!**

***I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 36- Summer**

It was a warm may day and most people were getting ready for summer. Pan and Gohan were two of the many. Pan was currently at the college turning in here finally work for the semester and Gohan was giving his last lecture of the day.

Out of nowhere Trunks opened the door to Gohans room making everyone turn to look at him.

"Trunks?" Gohan asked raising an eyebrow curiously.

Trunks didn't answer as he looked all over Gohans room before walking down the aisle towards his desk. He was walking a little panicky and he was still looking around everywhere.

The college students began to whisper. It wasn't everyday that the president of Capsule corp just pops up into your class room.

"You haven't seen Akihiko anywhere, have you?" Trunks asked Gohan laughing nervously.

"You lost Hiko?" Gohan told him raising an eyebrow.

Trunks eyes widened "He sneaked off! Him and I were waiting on Pan to turn in all her work and he was getting bored.. I don't know how he does it. One second he was holding my hand and then the next BAM! He's gone!"

"Reminds me of you when you was younger" Gohan told him.

"I was a good kid" Trunks told him crossing his arms.

"You was horrible, and so was Pan. You know what they say... You pay for your raising with your own kids... And I say you and Pan sure are paying."

Trunks sighed "How is that going to help me find my son?"

"You lost Akihiko?!" Pan said standing at the door way.

Trunks laughed and tried his best to show no fear. "No! We were just playing hide and go seek and i'm having a hard time finding him. That's all."

"Oh really?" Pan asked raising an eyebrow. "Then why did he" she said moving her arm out to view to show Akihiko holing onto it smiling. "Run up to me saying 'I ran away from dad!'"

Trunks looked at his son dully "You're suppose to be on my team."

Gohan started laughing "I swear, he's going to give you two hell."

"Uncle Go'!" Akihiko said before running down the Gohan. Pan smiled and followed down behind him.

"Pan Son?" Said a voice from the herd of students.

"It's Briefs now" she said looking up to see most of her use to be class. The people she hadn't seen since before the Grand Tour. Sure they've heard that she got married to Trunks and had a kid... Not a lot of them really beleive it though. Especally since the Briefs kept their personal lifes as secret as possible.

"Wow" was all some of them could say.

"Well this isn't awkward" Pan said sarcastically in a low whisper so only Trunks heard it.

"Oh, not at all" he said back with a smile as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

**{Break}**

"Awe ChiChi come one" Goku whined as they walked threw the crowed. "Let me sign up!"

"No!" ChiChi told him. "You are not ruining this for our grandchildren!"

"I see your having a problem too" Bulma said as they met up with her and Vegeta.

Vegeta snorted "I see no reason-"

"You are not enetering the tournament because Akihiko and Madisyn are entering!"

"So?"

"So there is no kid division this year and you two are going to give them a change to win!"

"Hey you guys" Gohan greeted as he Videl and a now 13 year old Madisyn walked up.

"Oh Videl, honey you're glowing" ChiChi told her smiling brightly. She couldn't wait to see another grandchild!

"Thank you" Videl said rubing her stomach.

"Here comes Goten and Bra" Madisyn said right before they landed.

"And I though we were running late" Bra said looking around. "Where's Trunks, Pan,and Hiko?"

"They're late as always" Bulma said sighing.

"Trust me, they always will be" Madisyn said smiling. She had the power to see visions just like her great-grandpa Barradock did. She couldn't control them.. Yet but she was getting better.

Just then a wind blew by everyone and someone ran into Madisyn.

"Hiko!" She said slightly annoyed.

The four year old just laughed at his cousing before sticking his tongue out at her.

"You two ready for the tournament?" Goten asked them smiling.

"Oh yeah!" Akihiko said smilng as he started to get excited.

"Akihiko remember these people aren't family" Pan told him. "You have to be careful when you hit them, if you do it too hard you can really hurt them."

"Eh" Trunks said. "Give it your best, kick butt, and win!"

"Trunks!" Pan said hitting his arm.

"What?" He said laughing "You want him to win too."

"Just be careful" Pan said sighing. "And good luck to you two Chibi."

"Thanks" Madisyn said smiling before turning towards her cousin. "C'mon lets go sign up."

"Let's do it!" He said taking off with her.

The two signed up quickly and easily passed the strength test now all they ahd to do was wait to be called to fight for the first round.

"Hey" Amdisyn told Akihiko who was looking at a girl on the stands with light brown hair and green eyes. "You keep looking at her, do you think she's cute or something?"

"NO!" Akihiko said making a face.

"What's up with the face?"

"Girls have cooties!"

"And who told you that?!"

"Uncle Goten" Akihiko said simply.

Madisyn sighed "In case you're forgetting, Uncle Goten is married to a girl... Aunt Bra."

"So.. Uncle Goten has cooties too?!"

"Yeah.." Madisyn said not feeling like explaining how cooties don't exist at all. "Uncle Goten totally has cooties."

"You've got to be kidding me" said an male fighter as he walked up to Madisyn and Akihiko. "I'm fighting a baby!" He said looking at Akihiko.

"I'm not a baby!" Akihiko told him getting mad.

"Oh yeah short fry? How did you even make it to this round, luck?"

Madisyn stood up, she was short for her age but the look in her eyes itemadated the man.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't talk to my cousin like that" she told him. "You want to know how he got in the tournament? Well.. I guess you'll find out when you fight him."

Akihiko laughed as the man just walked away.

True to Madisyns words the man did find out just what made Akihiko pass to the round.

Pan was worried that she would be embarrassing to Akihiko but with ChiChi and Bulma there she was pretty sure she was okay.

"After all these years... They still haven't changed" Gohan said shaking his head at ChiChi and Bulma.

"I think they've gotten worse" Trunks siad honestly.

"Yeah... And if i'm being honest" Goten said. "I'm glad i'm not fighting so they're not rooting for me."

"Ditto" Gohan and Trunks said.

It was really no surprise that Madisyn and Akihiko were the final two left. Madisyn had more years of training but Akihiko was very skilled as well and determined. Their fight wasn't as epic as it could of been because neither were using their full powers. Akihiko getting the bad trait of cheating to win from his father faked an injury to make Madiysn think she won before knocking her off the stage. Madisyn was mad at first but she couldn't help but laugh at how Akihiko was jumping around the stage singing. It was after all just a tournament, there would be more and she would for sure beat him in the next one.

**Me: Oh Maggie! I got something for you!**

**Maggie: Yes?**

**Me: *Pulls out Purissa***

**Maggie: PURISSA! *Attacks in hug***

**Purissa: Yes little girl, did you miss me?**

**Maggie: Let's get married NOW!**


	37. Christmas

**-saiya-jinPan140: Haha thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**-Awesomegirl789: Haha don't worry it will be a few chapters before Marron goes crazy.**

**-Sport Cars Are Awesome: Haha thank you!**

**-Vegeatble lov3r: Hah I know she's so grown up! *Sniff* *Sniff* Marron will make her move soon!**

**-VeggieTrunks123: Haha thank you so much! I love JK Rowling, I could not put her Harry Potter books down and I can't wait to read her new book! I just had to bring Purssia back for you! Have fun with him! ;)**

**-Goku Rules98: Marron will start stuff here in a few chapters. I just wanted to have a few happy, happy family chapters with Trunks, Pan, and Akihiko. Don't worry it will soon!**

**-Lena: Thank you!**

**-msanimegeek: Haha of course Pan would find out!**

**-Vane-.-16: Thank you!**

**-Deomondeathgirl101: Haha you and everyone else! Don't worry she'll pop her nasty head up soon... Way too soon.**

**-Super Pan-Chan: Haha I was a bad kid too! I can only imagine how my kids will turn out.. *Sweat drops***

**Dbzlover500: Thank you! ^-^**

***I OWN NOTHING**

**Chapter 37- Christmas**

Snow covered the ground as Christmas drew near. And a certain four year old had a hard time controlling himself as he wanted to go outside even if it was to get in the car to go to Capsule Corp.

"Come on Mom!" Akihiko said holding Luna and practically pulling Pan down the stairs.

"Calm down" Pan told her son once he stopped in the kitchen where Trunks was.

"Well Dad and I have been waiting for hours for you to get ready."

"Hey, it didn't take me that long."

Trunks turned his head to avoid eye contact so Pan couldn't see him smiling.. It really did take her forever to get ready. That's why they were always late.

Akihiko just stared up at his mother "Are you done now?"

"Yes" Pan said sighing.

"Okay! Can we go now dad? Huh, huh? Can we? Huh?" Akihiko asked Trunks practically jumping up and down.

"Yeah, lt's go" Trunks said.

"Woo!" Akihiko said running out side, Luna still in his arms. Once they were outside there was meowing from Luna because of all the snow. "Lu-lu it's just snow!" Akihiko told her "Don't scratch me you demon cat!"

"He takes after you" Trunks said turning his head to look at Pan as they walked out the door.

"No, he acts just like you" Pan told him smiling.

Trunks rolled his eyes "Poor kid."

"Akihiko what are you doing?" Pan asked as she saw her son holding Luna by the snow. She was tensed up with her tail sticking straight up and her legs tightened up.

"What?" Akihiko said innocently "I thought she would want to get closer to the snow..."

"He definitely takes after you" Pan sighed to Trunks. She walked over to Akihiko and took Luna away from him and held her close to her.

Trunks couldn't help but laugh "What can I say?" He told Pan as they all got in the car. "That's my boy!"

"Never fear for Akihiko is here!" He said as he entered Capsule Corp living room where everyone was at.

"Oh no" Goten joked. "We better hide."

"Shut up Cooties" Pan said snickering.

Goten did a face, ever since the tournament Akihiko was positive that his uncle had cooties.

"That's not cool" Goten said.

"Akihiko want to hold your little cousin Shepard?" ChiChi asked holding the baby.

Akihiko looked at Shepard for less than two seconds before saying "No" and running off.

Pan set Luna down before she spoke "Well I want to hold my baby nephew so give him to me!"

Akihiko was doing just fine... That is until he saw his mom holding Shepard. A strange feeling started creeping up on him. Why was his mom holding that new baby? He wasn't hers..

"Jealous?" Madisyn asked coming up beside him.

"Why is mom holding him?" Akihiko asked her.

"Why not?" Madisyn said with a shrug.

"He's not her baby, I am."

"So you are jealous" Madisyn said grinning. "Don't worry, your parents haven't replaced you or anything. Shepard is just your cousin that's all. He's my little brother."

"And your parents didn't replace you?"

"No, not at all" she told him. "If you ever get a little brother or sister you won't be replaced."

"Well, when will I get one?"

"WOOH! You'll have to talk to your parents about that one Hiko. Do you want one?"

"Yeah! It would be fun! I'll teach them everything I know!"

"Or you could fight with them like Aunt Pan and Uncle Goten still do and Aunt Bra and Uncle Trunks..."

"That too!"

Christmas day quickly came and everyone made it to the Capsule Corp living room to open presents.

"I know what I want next year" Akihiko Trunks and Pan who were sitting on the floor next to each other after all the prestents were opened.

Trunks sighed "You're already making a list for next year?"

Akihiko nodded "I want a baby sibling like Madisyn has!"

Trunks and Pans eyes widened as everyone else in the room busted with laughter.

"Well you two" Bra said laughing. "Have fun getting that."

"Shut up" Pan told her blushing.

"A baby sibling?" Pan asked Akihiko who nodded.

"You don't ever pay attention to Shepard, what makes you want one now?" Trunks asked him.

"Because I want my own!" Akihiko told him.

"Get to the baby making you two!" Goten teased.

Akihiko raised an eyebrow "How do you make a baby?"

Goten started laughing so hard he was almost afraid that he would pee himself.

"I'm going to kill you if you don't shut up" Trunks told him making him quite down.

"We'll tell you when you're older" Pan told her son.

"But mom-" Akihiko started.

"When you're older!" Pan repeated sternly making her son huff in defeat.

**Maggie: *Giggling* Oh Trunks and Pan are going to have fun with that.**

**Me: Guess what?**

**Day: What? **

**Me: Marron shows up in the next chapter!**

**Day: But- but you're.. baby! Trunks and Pan might have a baby!**

**Me: Yes.. so they might.**

**Maggie: Holy crap, shit just got serious.**


	38. Something To Talk About

**-Princess Porsha: Haha yes he is!**

**-Goku Rules98: Haha I hope it's up to your expectations! :)**

**-Sport Cars Are Awesome: You'll see.. Lol I got to keep you guys in suspense!**

**-Deomondeathgirl101: Get her! Get her!**

**-Awesomegirl789: Oh Marron will kidnap Pan.. But she won't be the only one Marron gets.**

**-Dbzlover500: Haha thank you!**

**-Dbzmangalover26: You're back! I'm glad you survived the hurricane!**

**-Super Pan-Chan: Haha I don't have any little siblings but I do have nieces and nephews.. They're hellions! Hellions I tell you!**

**-Peace Panna: Haha thank you so much! It means a lot! I don't know about adding more chapters to growing Up since i'm now re-writing Butterflies. All the ideas I had for one shots i'll probably just add to the story lol.**

**Vane-.-16: Yes! Marron's coming soon!**

***I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 38- Something To Talk About**

"Where's Hiko?" Bra asked as Pan entered the coffee house to meet her at.

"Capsule Corp" Pan said as she took a seat across from her friend. "He's been wanting to stay over there for a while now, and my parent's are over there for the weekend so I figured I would let him stay with his grandparents."

"Oh boy" Bra said laughing. "I bet he'll have a blast then."

"I'm sure he will. He always does when it concerns our fathers. What are you going to tell me?" Pan asked curiously as she rubbed her hands together to keep them war. It was February and very chilly outside.

"Can't I just talk to my bestfriend?" Bra teased.

Pan looked at her dully "Bra I know you. If you wanted to 'just talk' then we would be shopping right now. You have something important to tell me because this is where you told me Goten proposed."

"You got me" Bra told her. "I'm pregnant."

"Wait.. What?!" Pan said shocked at how bluntly Bra said it.

"I'm going to have a baby" Bra said smiling. "Goten and I decided months ago we wanted one so he marked me.. and well I found out today that it's official. I'm pregnant, so I'm of course telling you first."

"Eep!" Pan said before hugging her. "Congradulations!" She said before pulling away "Whatever happened to the girl who said she was never having kids?"

Bra laughed "Well I never expected to marry Goten. But I don't know.. Watching Akihiko grow and then Videl having Shepard.. It made me want one."

Pan smiled at her and she continued "So what about you? Are you going to be having babies anytime soon?"

"I don't know" Pan said. "Trunks and I have talked about it... He wants to, but he said ultimately it's up to me."

"Well do you want another one?"

"Honestly? Yes, I would love to have another kid. It's just..." Pan said trailing off. She sighed before she continued "I know everyone is here but when I had Akihiko everyone was gone. I'm just scared something like that will happen again and i'll be alone. I don't know... I know it's silly to think that."

"Awe Pan" Bra said hugging her. "It's not silly to think that. You went through so much stuff on your own when Baby was controlling us. Don't worry though I can promise you right here and now that i'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me forever whether you like it or not" Pan laughed at that Bra continued. "I know Trunks would never leave you and Hiko like that again... You know that."

"Yeah I know" Pan told her. "It's crazy really.. I just don't want to go through it alone again."

"You won't" Bra promised her, before smiling. "You know if you get pregnant, we can be pregnant together! And we can spoil our girls together and everything!"

"What makes you think we would both have girls?" Pan asked laughing.

Bra just shrugged a smile on her face.

By the time Pan arrived back home she could feel Trunks energy from up stairs in the office. She loved her life, really she did. It was perfect, Trunks and Akihiko were perfect. In a way she ddin't want anything to change... Yet what she told Bra was true. She had been wanting another child for a while now. Deep down she knew nothing would probably happen but she couldn't help but feel a little wary especially with everything that happened when she was pregnant with Akihiko. She wanted a baby, it was as simple as that... And if by some chance a villain did show up... Well Pan would risk anything before it put her children in danger.

Pan made her way upstairs to the office to see Trunks reading what looked like some forms for Capsule Corp. He was sitting on the couch and when Pan made her way in front of him he looked up and smiled at her. He placed the papers down and opened his arms open for her. Pan smiled as she climbed on to his lap and rested her head on his chest as his tail wrapped around her waist.

"Where's Jr?" Trunks asked looking around for the terror.

"Capsule Corp, he's staying with our parent's for the weekend."

"So we'll have the whole house to ourselves?" Trunks asked raising an eyebrow as a smirk appeared on his lips.

Pan lifted her head up nodding. "I've been thinking" Pan told him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh? And just what have you been thinking about Little One?"

"I want to have a baby."

Both of Trunks eyebrows shot up at this. "Are you sure?" He asked her.

Pan raised an eyebrow as she did a half-smile and pretend to think.

"Yes" she told him. "I'm ready for our family to grow.. And I want you to be here with me this time."

"I'm not going anywhere" Trunks told her looking her dead in the eyes. "I would never leave you or Akihiko, I love you two way to much."

"I love you too" Pan told him.

Trunks raised his hand to his mark on Pans neck. Still after all these years it still sent shivers all over Pan. She smiled at him as she placed a hand over his. Trunks laughed at her lightly before kissing her.

It started off slow but it became faster soon enough. Pan pulled her self closer to Trunks. It wasn't long before he stood up with Pan, who was giggling slightly, in his arms. He rushed them off into their bedroom where they spent most of their weekend.

Weeks later something bad was growing.

"Do you have the benzodiazepine?" Marron asked the man she was meeting.

"Listen lady" the man said holding out a bag of many multi-colored pills. "I don't know what you're planing to do, but this stuff is dangerous. These benzodiazepine are deadly tranquilizers. They kill people."

"Yes, yes" Marron said impatiently. "I just need to relive some stress that's all." She said before handing him the money. The man handed her the bag before walking away. Marron looked at the bag and smiled evilly she was one step closer to her goal.

**Me: I'm sorry it didn't show Marron a whole lot, but it did show her! Benzodiazepine, just as the guy said it deadly tranquilizers.. Most of the kind are sleeping pills or what not. Now... What is Marron going to do with them? Only I may know... For now. Don't worry you guys will find out in the next chapter. **


	39. Stolen

**-Pincess Porsha: You'll see**

**-Goku Rules98: Bulma and Vegeta will definitely be on Trunks and Pans side. 18 and Krillin will help Marron... In a way they don't even know.**

**-Super Pan-Chan: Haha here you go!**

**-Awesomegirl789: Haha i'm pretty sure she will lol**

**-Demondeathgirl101: I know!**

**-Peace Panna: Yeah, I think she would of been a fighter at least some how..**

**-A z-gang fighter: Here you go!**

**-MRSJRPMELLAK: Thank you!**

***I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 39- Stolen**

It was three months later and now May. Everything was calm and peaceful.. well at he moment.

Pan and Akihiko were currently getting ready to go to Capsule Corp industry. They were going to go visit Trunks and then go out to eat so Trunk and Pan could tell Akihiko some good news.

"Mom!" Akihiko said with the door open. "There's something on the door step!"

"What?" Pan asked confused as she walked over beside him. Sure enough there was a small box on the door step. Careful Pan picked it up and went inside to the kitchen, Akihiko right behind her.

"What is it?" He asked as Pan sat the box on the tabel.

"I don't know" she said as she opened it to reveal a pie of some kind.

"Ooh!" Akihiko said fixing to get some on his finger tip to eat it.

"Don't" Pan told him smiling slightly. "It came with a note.. I wonder.."

Pan picked up the note that read;

_Dear Trunks and Pan,_

_We are so sorry we missed your guys anniversary this year! None the less we still made you guys our traditional Banana Cream Pie to ask for forgiveness. We would of delivered it to you in person like we normally do, but something popped up. Again we are sorry! Talk to you guys soon!_

_Love 18 and Krillin_

Pan smiled "I thought so." 18 and Krillin did normally take them a pie each year for hers and Trunks' anniversary so she wasn't to surprised to find out that it was from them.

"Hey.." Akihiko said his mouth watering at the pie. "Can we have one slice before we go see dad?"

Pan laughed "Okay but just one small one okay?"

Akihiko nodded fast as Pan went over the cabinets and got a plate and two forks. She cut a small piece before giving a fork to Akihiko before they took a bite.

"Mom" Akihiko said after a few bites. He was starting to feel extremely sleepy.

"Yes honey?" Pan said feeling tired as well.

"I-I don't feel so good..."

"Me either" Pan said. She felt like she had to throw up so she stood up only to become extremely dizzy and pass out in what seemed to be a deep sleep.

"Mommy" Akihiko said going over to Pan slowly. He laid his head on her stomach before drifting off as well.

From her spot hiding Marron came came out with a man she had met last week. She was paying him good money... And other things so he would help her out and be quiet about it.

"What are you going to do with them?" The man, Sam asked.

"Don't worry about it" Marron said her eyes glistening at setting.

"You're not going to hurt the kid are you?" Sam asked, still not fully sure of what Marron was planning.

"Of course not!" Marron said her eyes wide. "I would never harm anything that was half of Trunks."

"And the women?"

"What about her?" Marron asked shrugging.

"What are you going to do to her?"

"Not sure yet" Marron said shrugging again. "Probably kill her."

"K-kill her?!" Sam said, he didn't know about that part.

"Yes well if I want Trunks she can't be in the picture now can she?" Sam shook his head in disbelief, he knew Marron was messed up but not this bad.

"It's okay" Marron said. "I'll be the one to 'find' Akihiko and i'll be there for Trunks when he's griefing over his dead wife. Now pick her up" she ordered before she picked up Akihiko. It sent thrills down her body to be holding Trunks child, something she had only ever dreamed of.

"Let's go" Marron said leading the way as they walked out the house. They made it to a car and drove, only about 30 minutes away until they came to this abandoned warehouse looking building. They walked in and Marron lead Sam who was holding Pan into a room with a bed on it. He laid her down and Marron looked at her.

"Here" she said handed him Akihiko. "Go put him in the last bedroom down the hallway, the green one. Don't hurt him and make sure you lock the door behind you."

Sam took off with Akihiko as Marron stared down at Pan. She could end this right now if she wanted too.. But no. She knew the drugs she had put in the pie she sent to Pan and Trunks claiming it was from her mom and dad would weakened Pan. It would make her feel weak and not be able to use her powers. Because of that Marron wanted Pan to be awake when she killed her.

Sam found the room easily and placed Akihiko on the bed genitally. He looked down at the boy gently and shook his head.

"I hope Marron doesn't win" he whispered to the kid. "Wake up little guy, get your mommy and get out of here! Or go find your dad or something!" He whispered again before he walked out of the room not even bothering to lock it.

"Did you lock it?" Marron asked him and Sam lied as he nodded.

"Good, now come down stairs and i'll pay you" she said heading down stairs.

Trunks took off early from work after an hour had passed and Pan and Akihiko wasn't there. When he saw the front door creaked open, he felt sick, and he forgot how to breath. Fearing for the worse he rushed inside the house to find no Pan or Akihiko. Luna came down the stairs and meowed. The only thing left that hey were even there was an almost eaten slice of pie. Trunks heart was pounding and he_ knew_ something was wrong. He could feel it.

After calling Pan's cell over and over and getting no answer Trunks called Bra, ChiChi, Bulma... Anyone that might of seen Pan or Akihiko. Goku told everyone, including the old z-fighters to meet on the Look-out. They could asked Dende what was going on and Goku feared that it may be a new villian.

Trunks re-checked all the rooms to the house again and re-called Pans cell phone only to receive no answer still. When he made it to the look-out everyone was already there.

"Where are they?" Is the first thing Trunks asked when he saw Dende. Everyone could tell he was stressed out by how he looked. His suit jacked was off and his tie was loose and uneven, his hair was a mess and he had a thin layer of sweat on him.

"Trunks... I-I don't know" Dende told him.

"What do you mean you do not know?!" Trunks said through gritted teeth. "You're suppose to be the Earths Guardian are you not?"

"Trunks!" Bulma said clearly upset as well, but still she didn't want to see her son direspect the Earth's Guardian.

"What i'm saying is, something happened to Pan and Akihikos making there energy disappear. It's like they've been shut down temporally. I can't feel where they're at, but I do know they're still alive."

"Well when can we find out where they're at?"

"Not until they raise their energy..."

"RAISE THEIR ENERGY?!" Trunks said now letting his anger take over.

"Trunks, calm down" Goten tried to tell him. They were all worried as well.

"CALM DOWN?!" Trunks yelled "CALM DOWN?! DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! My family is missing! DAMN IT! They could be hurt somewhere and I wouldn't even know!" He yelled electricity surrounding him.

"Trunks, we know how you feel-" Gohan begain.

"No" Trunks said his voice no longer sounding angry, but hallow. "None of you know how I feel" he said. He then with-out saying another word walked over the edge of the look out and looked down, hoping to feel Pan or Akihiko's energy... Somewhere... Anywhere.

**Me: I hope you guys are liking it so far!**


	40. Backfire

**-Awesomegirl789: Here you go!**

**-Princess Porsha: Me too, me too!**

**-Super Pan-Chan: Here you go!**

***I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 40- Backfire**

Akihiko woke up in a room with Green walls. he didn't know why he was in there but he was scared. This wasn't his room... The last thing he remembered was eating pie with his mom. He looked around then and became even more frightened when he didn't see her anywhere. He wanted his parents but he didn't speak, knowing that something bad was probably happening.  
Slowly Akihiko got out of the bed and made his way to the door to find out that it wasn't locked. As quietly as he could he made his way down the hall way opening doors to see if his mom was in there. He came upon a door that was locked. Using his Saiyan strength he broke it and opened it. There she was Pan laying on a bed seeming to be sleeping. Akihiko ran to her not even thinking about the door when it shut loudly behind him.

"Mommy!" He said shaking Pan awake. "Mammy please wake up!"

"Huh?" Pan said still half asleep as Akihiko let her sit up. "Akihiko what-" she stopped when se noticed they weren't at their house. They were somewhere unfamiliar.

"Where are we?" Akihiko asked his mom hopping that she would know.

"I don't know honey" Pan said standing up. "But we're going to get out of here" she said as she held out her arms for him. Akihiko gladly went in them holding onto his mother tightly.

Pan made her way to the door only to be stopped when it opened. Marron walked in a big knife in one of her hands that in all honestly made Pan shudder because she knew she was to weak to use her powers. Plus it wasn't safe to use them with her being pregnant... Even though Pan was scared she didn't show fear.

"Marron" she said. "I don't know what we did to you, but please let us go."

"No" Marron told her. "Don't think about using your little ki blast and what not on me. That drug I put in the pie should make them stay gone for a while."

"Don't hurt him" Pan said holding Akihiko closer.

"I would never hurt him" Marron said. "You took him away from me."

"He is _MY_ child" Pan told Marron with-out missing a beat.

"He was suppose to of been mine! I was suppose to be the one that married Trunks! You took everything away from me!" Marron said shaking angrily.

"I took nothing from you. Trunks loves me, not you. It's time for you to get over you obsession and be an adult!"

"I'll kill you" Marron said through gritted teeth as she tightened her grip on the knife.

"You wouldn't" Pan said looking her into the eyes.

"Oh I would... Then your little boy and husband will be mine!"

"You wouldn't kill me now."

"Oh?" Marron said mockingly "And why wouldn't I? Honestly Pan don't tempt me to kill you in front of your son."

"I'm pregnant" Pan told her.

Marrons eye started twitching "WHAT?!" She yelled.

"I'm pregnant" Pan told her calmly. "And it's a part of Trunks... You would t want to kill it would you?"

"I don't believe you!"

"I'm not lying! Just search the energy around, you'll feel it since you knocked _MY_ sons and mine down."

Marron narrowed her eyes and her jaw set. It was like she was searching the energy.

"I'll be back" she said through gritted teeth. "Don't think about leaving, I have this hallway locked and guarded. I have the out side guarded as well. Plus it's like I said the drugs slowed your system down. So no powers!" With that she walked out the door and put a new lock on it.

Marron wanted to scream, cry, kick, punch... And kill. Her plan totally backfired.

First, she had only really planned out how to get Pan here. She didn't expect Akihiko to be with her but he was and nothing could change that. Now that they were here she really didn't know what to do.

Second, Akihiko woke up and found Pan. That was a big DAMN! She had told Sam to lock his door... Then a scary though came to her... What If Akihiko still had his powers? Marron shook her head and continued.

Third, Pan was awake before she planned.

Forth, Pan also claimed to be pregnant. Marron didn't want to kill anything that was apart of Trunks... She needed sometime to think.

"Trunks?" Goku said back on the look out.

Trunks turned his head to look at him but didn't speak.

"Do you think it would be okay if we all went to your house and looked around? Maybe we could find a clue or something..?"

Trunks nodded his head "Maybe one of you can find something. I was too busy looking for Pan and Akihiko to notice if there were any clues."

"It's okay" Goku told him. "I understand I would of been more worried on finding them than to look for clues as well."

"Bra you should stay here" Goten told her.

"What why?" Bra asked her eyes wide.

"I don't want you to worry, it's not healthy for the baby" he said looking at her stomach. Bra was currently five months along and clearly showing.

"Goten" she said sighing. "I'll be even more worried if you don't let me go."

Goten than sighed "Okay."

They arrived all arrived at Trunks and Pans house and split up. Gohan and Videl had taken Shepard to Hercules so nothing would happen. No one could really find anything out of the normal, it looked like a typical house. A warm living room, neat kitchen, beautiful bedrooms. Pictures of Akihiko, Trunks, and Pan were on the walls and some were on the shelves.

Madisyn looked around the kitchen and looked at the pie and plate carefully.

"Pan doesn't make pies..." she said. It was true her aunt could not make pies to save her life although ChiChi had tried to teach her several times. Madisyn lifted up the plate slightly that had the slice of pie on it to find a piece of paper. Raising an eyebrow she picked it up and that's when she let out a blood curling scream a visions came to feel to the ground as everyone ran into the kitchen to see her and Gohan and Videl kneeled down beside her brushing her hair trying to calm her. The paper was crushed up in Madisyns hand as she held it to her chest closely.

"She drugged them" Madisyn said when it was over.

"Who?" Trunks said wanting to know.

Madisyn handed him the note. Trunks read it quickly his aura darkening as he did.

"It wasn't them" Madisyn told him. "It was their daughter."

Trunks turned to 18 and Krillin sharply making them back up slightly.

"Did you have any idea that your daughter is a crazy bitch?!"

"Excuse you!" 18 yelled at him fixing to slap him before he caught her hand. "How dare you insult my daughter!"

"Your daughter" Trunks said through gritted teeth. "Drugged my wife and son!"

"O-oh" Krillin said shakily before he looked up at 18. "What did you do?" He asked his wife.

"I don't know what you're talking about" 18 said playing dumb.

"The other day when Marron came over! You and her spent the longest time talking and you gave her the pie!"

"You drugged them!" Trunks said smashing 18 in the wall by the collar of her shirt.

18 grabbed his hands trying to push him away with no luck. "I did no such thing! I gave her a normal pie to take to your house and I gave her the recipe! That is all!"

"What else did you tell her?" Trunks asked darkly knowing 18 was lying.

18 looked Trunks straight in the eyes "I told her to go after what she wanted, even of it meant taking the life of someone."

Trunks let go of her shirt with his right hand before he smashed it into her face breaking her nose and knocking a few teeth out. He didn't hit her with all his strength but even so if she would of been a human she would of been dead. Trunks grabbed her shirt again and slammed her into the wall.

All anyone could do is just watch, they knew not to mess with Trunks like this.

"Where are they?" Trunks hissed.

18 turned to look at Krillin spitting up blood and her nose bleeding. "K-Krillin..." She said.

Killin just turned his head away from her, how could his wife and daughter do this?

"Where are they?!" Trunks asked again.

"I don't know!" 18 cried.

"It would be very wise not to lie to me" Trunks told her. "Where are they?!" He said shaking her.

"Honestly I don't know! Marron wouldn't tell me!"

Just then Trunks felt something and he dropped 18 with a hard thud on the ground. Before anyone had a chance to speak or do anything Trunks took off out the door. He knew his sons energy, and knew what he was feeling had to be his son. But if he was right... His son was a Super Saiyan, which could only mean Pan must be in danger. Trunks picked up his speed as he went super as well making his way to the destination.

**Me: I know another cliff hanger.. I'm sorry!**


	41. A New Super Saiyan

**-Demondeathgirl101: Don't worry! Everything will turn out okay.. I hope *Laughs nervously***

**-Goku Rules98: I'm tried to strech it out.**

**-Sport Cars Are Awesome: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!**

**-Lena: Yeah.. Holy shit.**

**-Super Pan-Chan: I'm sorry! I told you it would be a cliffy!**

**-Awesomegirl789: Here you go!**

**-Msanimegeek: Here you go!**

**-Princess Porsha: Yeah.. me too.**

**-MRSJRPMELLAK: Here you go!**

**-A z-gang fighter: Akihiko is five. I know Marron was nice in the anime but I don't know.. I decided to make her dark. It kinda creeps me out too that I can get a character to be this dark.. but yet I can't stop writing it. I kinda like it.**

***I OWN NOTHING!**

**41- A New Super Saiyan**

Pan stared at the door for what seemed like the longest time after Marron left. Slowly she made her way to the bed and sat down on it Akihiko still on her lap.

"Mommy?" Akihiko said looking up and wondering what they were going to do.

Pan looked down at him and smiled softly not wanting him to worry more than he should. "I need you to do me a favor" Pan told him.

"Okay" Akihiko said nodding.

"Okay, listen carefully my little Saiyan Prince. I need you to re-find your energy. Once you do that I need you to raise it up high and then lower it down dramatically. I need you to keep doing this so your father will know something is wrong and he can find us. "

"B-but Mommy, that lady can feel energies!"

"No she can't" Pan said smoothing Akihiko's hair. "She was just pretending like she was. Trust me my little Prince you can do this. That drug really weakened me and you see, I'm pregnant. You're going to be a big brother and because I'm pregnant I could harm the baby if I use my energy. Can you do this for me Akihiko? Can you find your energy and decrease and increase it?"

Akihiko nodded before climbing out of Pans lap and sitting beside her.

"I am going to be with you the whole time" Pan told him.

Akihiko closed his eyes and focused it didn't take him no time at all to find his energy. It had never left. He took a deep breath and began to lower is energy to where it was as if he was almost dead and then he spiked it up. It wasn't very good and Akihiko knew Trunks wouldn't be able to feel it.

"Keep trying" Pan told him softly. "You can do it Akihiko I believe in you."

Akihiko kept practicing and finally he did one perfectly.

"Great job Akihiko!" Pan said smiling "I am so proud of you!"

Just as Akihiko was fixing to do it again Marron came in a strange look in her eyes. She looked at Akihiko.

"What is he doing?!" She barked.

Pan looked at her knowingly, Marron had lost her mind.

"What do you think he's doing Marron?" She asked her "He'a getting Trunks so we can get the hell out of here!"

Marron's eye started twitching and the hand that the knife was in started twitching. "What a brat" she said.

"Don't touch him Marron!" Pan told her stepping in front of Akihiko. "Akihiko still do your energy" she told him not taking her eyes off of Marron.

"Or you'll what?" Marron asked her raising the knife.

"He's apart of Trunks or have you forgotten?" Pan asked her.

"Trunks can have other kids!" She said her eyes wide.

"You've gone crazy!" Pan yelled at her "Trunks would never even look at you if you murdered his children! He doesn't like you Marron! He love me! Me! His wife! He has children with me! Get out of our lives and leave us alone!"

"You bitch!" Marron said.

"Monmy!" Akihiko said as Marron ran towards Pan.

Pan was prepared and knocked Marron to the ground finding her inner strength.

"Akihiko run!" Pan told him as her and Marron rolled on the floor. Marron kept trying to stab Pan as she would move out of the way.

Akihiko was frozen on te floor he couldn't just leave his mom!

Pan finally knocked the knife out of Marrons hands and grabbed her wrist as she sat on top of her. Marron screamed and kicked and tried to hit her but Pan wasn't letting go.

"Even with out my powers I am still stronger than you" she told Marron. "I'm only going to tell you this once so you better listen up, bitch. If you ever, ever try to kill my children again I will kill you. Trunks is mine, do you hear me? Mine. Now I'm going to let you go and walk out of here with MY son. You are going to sit here and let us go. I won't tell anyone what happened and you will move far, far away. Understand?"

Marron who had been silent the whole time Pan spoke nodded slowly. Pan got up and watched as Marron laid perfectly still on the floor. Akihiko ran over and jumped in Pans arms. She held onto him tightly still staring at Marron for a moment before walking backwards towards the door. Pan turned around to start running but before she knew anything Marron reached for the knife and threw it at Pan. It barely missed Akihiko, but it hit Pan. It cut the side of her stomach open and she fell to her knees Akihiko still in her arms.

"Mommy?!" Akihiko said seeing her bleed as Marron sat up.

Pan covered her cut with both of her hands and started coughing. "Run Akihiko..." She said blood coming from her mouth. "Run honey, Mommy will be alright I promise."

Marron started laughing as she stood up "What was that you was saying Pan? Stronger than me with out your powers?" She mocked "I don't think so!"

"Run Akihiko!" Pan ordered tears glistening her eyes "Get out of here!" She said her voice cracking.

"Mommy..." Akihiko said tears going down his face.

Pan smiled sadly at him "Run my little Super Saiyan, run. I love you."

"I love you too mommy" he said before looking at Marron. "You hurt her!"

Marron shrugged "What are you going to do about it kid?"

Akihiko looked at Pan who nodded as blood covered her fingers.

"This!" Akihiko said screaming as loud as he could. "How dare you hurt my mommy!" He said as his hair flashed golden.

Pan made her way to the side of the wall watching her son proudly as he went Super Saiyan for the first time. She was shaking on thing repeating in her mind over and over again 'Please let the baby be okay.'

"Trunks!" Bulma yelled after her son as he flew out the house.

The other Saiyans then sensed what Trunks did.

"It's Akihiko!" Goten said.

Gohan and Vegeta ran out right after Trunks.

"Stay here" Goten told Bra who nodded before he took off after them.

"Watch her" Goku told Yamcha, Tein, Roshii, and the women talking about 18 before he took off as well.

Krillin was in Trunks and Pans living room sitting on a couch with his head in his hands crying.

18 coughed her face looking pretty messed up thanks to Trunks. She cursed before standing up not wanting any of them to stop her. Right before 18 could even move she punched straight in the face again and knocked back wards.

ChiChi stood there in front of her huffing with a bloody fist held out in front of her.

"I never liked you anyways" she told 18. "You gave your daughter some horrible advice and now you are both going to pay."

Akihiko finished screaming as Marron looked at him in shock.

"How can you do that! You're too young!"

Akihiko raised up his hand to shoot a blast at her.

"STOP!" Came a voice making him, Marron and Pan all turn around to see who it was.

**WHO IS IT?**


	42. Doing The Right Thing

***I OWN NOTHING!**

**42- Doing The Right Thing**

"Trunks" Pan breathed at seeing him.

"Pan" he said going over to her side in a flash.

"Dad" Akihiko said running over to him. His dad was here, everything would be okay now.

"Trunks..." Marron said smiling in her own little world.

The other make Saiyans arrived just then.

"Are you okay?" Trunks asked Pan cupping her face.

Pan nodded tears in her eyes "Trunks... The baby."

Trunks' eyes widened dramatically when he saw the side of Pans stomach. "The baby! The baby!" Pan said starting to cry.

"Shh" Trunks said calming her. "The baby will be okay, Little One. It'll be okay" he said before looking up at Goten. They shared a look and Goten nodded.

"Pan, Goten is going to take you to the look out okay? Dende is going to heal you the best he can alright? I'll be there as soon as I can, I promise" he said before kissing her right in front of Marron who frowned and turned her head to the side slightly.

"Come here Sis" Goten said generally picking Pan up in his arm being careful not to make the cut worse. "Let's get you and the baby okay again."

"I'll go with you" Gohan told him. "Someone needs to get the ladies and call the police."

Trunks walked them walk away, Goku and Vegeta were watching him closely and Akihiko was looking at where Pan had been. He looked up at his father and Trunks looked at him.

"Is mommy going to be okay?"

Trunks nodded "She'll be just fine because you took such good care of her. I'm proud of you Akihiko, now stay with your grandfathers" he said before going over to Marron.

Marron watched him come closer smiling slightly she reached out to touch him but he stopped her by picking her up by her throat.

Marron tried to get free but she couldn't, Trunks' grip was cutting off all of her air supply.

"You drugged my wife, and my kid." He told her tightening his grip. "You tried to kill my wife and my un-born child!" Marrons face was now blue.

"Trunks let her go!" Goku told him.

"Why should I?" Trunks yelled back angrily. "She tried to kill my family..."

"Is this really how you want your son to see you?!" Goku asked him "A killer?! I know Marron deserves to die but don't do it. It the police handle her. Don't be a killer in front of your son."

Trunks turned his head to look at Akihiko who was watching his father. Trunks looked back at Marron before letting her go. She had his hand mark around her throat.

"Trunks" she said looking at him from her spot on the ground. "I love you."

Trunks snarled at her "I will never love you" he said before turning his back on her. He walked over to Vegeta and Goku before picking up his son who powered down.

"Let's go to your mom" Trunks told him who nodded.

The police soon arrived and 18 and Marron were arrested. Marron was announced mentally disabled and sent to a mental ward. Something happened that just made her snap. In her own little world, Trunks was hers. All hers with no kids or anything that she had to share him with.  
Dende healed Pan quickly and just in time to save the unborn baby. Still Pan went to the hospital to make sure and so they could monitor the baby and make sure it wasn't in distress. That's when Trunks and Akihiko showed up. Everyone more than agreed to let them go in to see her first.  
Trunks opened Pans door to see her laying on her side with her back towards the door.

"Little One?" Trunks asked coming in as he sat Akihiko on her bed.

She turned over slightly and smiled when she saw them. Akihiko attacked her in a tight hug being careful of her stomach. Trunks sat down beside her before wrapping them up in his arms holding them. He couldn't believe he had almost lost them.

It wasn't long before Akihiko was asleep in Pans arms and Trunks looked at her.

"I'm sorry Pan" he told her.

"For what?" Pan asked.

"Everything" Trunks said sighing. He shook his head "I can't believe Marron and 18..." he couldn't even finish the sentence.

"I know" Pan said before kissing his cheek.

"They're going to be locked up. They won't hurt you, Akihiko, or the baby ever again. I'll make sure of it."

Pan smiled at him slightly "What ever did I do to deserve a guy like you?"

Trunks smiled "I'm the lucky one Little One, trust me" he said before kissing her.

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT.. I'M SORRY! I'M JUST GOING TO SAY THOUGH THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE EPILOGUE... THIS IS SO SAD!**


	43. Epilogue

**-Lena: I know, it's sad!**

**-Guest2: Haha thank you!**

**-Super Pan-Chan: Haha don't worry! I still have my re-write of Butterflies and I have other Trunks and Pan stories! Don't give up on me yet! ;)**

**-Sport Cars Are Awesome: Haha thank you! Glad you thought so!**

**-Superblueowl: Thank you so much!**

**-Awesomegirl789: I would but I really have no other story line to tell from this story. I have other story lines but for different stories.**

**-Guest: Thanks!**

**-Goku Rules98: True if 18 wanted to she could break out of jail, but they way I saw it was that Trunks is the riches man in the world. He could make sure she doesn't break out.**

**-Da Kurlzz: Haha thank you so much! I'm happy you like them!**

**-Dbzmangalover26: Yes I know I let her off easy but on the re-write of Butterflies I plan on breaking something of hers! *Laughs evilly* And I can't wait to read more of your story! :)**

**-Msanimegeek: Yes.. Sadly it's ending. *Cries***

**-Countrygirl19: Thank you! I have more stories I promise!**

**-Vane16-.-"I know it's sad that it's ending! :(**

**-Dbzlover500: I know it sucks! But I have more stories I promise!**

**-VeggieTrunks123: Ermahgerd! Goten took me away... I love that! :3 I know it's day.. I still have Butterflies that i'm re-writing and other stories that I will definitely put you in the side notes again! It was fun! :)**

**-saiya-jinPan140: I know it's so sad!**

***I OWN NOTHING!**

**43- Epilogue**

Pan stayed in the hospital only for a few weeks. Everyone was a little more than happy to have her back home and she was happy to be so too.

Bra was thrilled to find out Pan was pregnant and when it came time and Pan found out that she was having a little girl Bra gave her a knowing look.

Bra gave birth to her baby girl that she named Snow just three months before Pan gave birth to her daughter that she named Hope.

True to what Bra had told Pan the girls took their own little girls with them everywhere. Shopping, hair salon you name it.

Akihiko wasn't to sure of what to make of Hope when she first arrived home but after a while everything was alright. He loved his sister very much and always looked out for her making sure that nothing happened to her.

As Hope grew she started looking more and more like her mother with black hair and coal eyes. The only difference was that little Hope had a tail.

The young Saiyan was small for her age. The doctors had told Pan and Trunks that it could br because of what happened while Pan was pregnant with her. Neither of them cared though if Hope was small or not, she was still perfect to them. Pan was small structured and that's why even now to this very day he still called her is Little One.

"Madisyn!" Said a five year old Hope running to the arms of her 18 year old cousin.

Madisyn laughed "Hey Hope how's it going?"

"Good" Hope said laughing.

"Where's your stinky brother?"

"Hey" Akihiko said sticking his head out of the kitchen doorway. He looked just like a Trunks Jr. "I'm in here" he said eating a cookie.

"Chibi!" Pan said hugging her niece as she entered the kitchen before laughing slightly "I guess I can't really call you Chibi anymore huh? Now that you've gotten so big."

Madisyn "Only you Panny, would I allow to call me Chibi."

"What am I chopped liver?" Trunks teased as he leaned on the counter.

"You've never called me Chibi" Madisyn told him smiling.

Trunks just shrugged before picking up a cookie.

"So what brings you here?" Pan asked her smiling.

Hope wiggled her way down out of Madisyns arms before picking up Luna who meowed.

"She doesn't like it when you do that" Akihiki told her.

"No" Hope told him sitting down on the floor. "She just doesn't like you" she said as she began petting the now fat cat.

"Well you see..." Madisyn said. "I need some advice."

"And you come to us?" Trunks asked her raising an eyebrow.

"Trunks!" Pan said hitting his arm lightly "We give great advice!"

Trunks snickered "Like that one time we gave Goten the advice to shave his head when we were little and he actually did."

"Are you serious?" Madisyn said covering her mouth from laughter.

Pan shook her head "Goten was very easy to convince back then."

"Was?" Madisyn asked with a smile "He still is. I convinced him just last week he was begging to get gray hair."

Trunks started laughing before giving her a high-five. "We have taught you well."

Luna meowed loudly before running away from Hope.

"Told you" Akihiko told her knowingly before running away from his sister chasing him.

"So anyways" Pan said "What do you need advice on?"

"Well... Umm you see... It's about a boy. So now you know why I couldn't as my father and mother."

"That's understandable" Pan said knowing how over protective of Madisyn Gohan got.

"Yeah" Madisyn said sighing. "Even though I'm 18 now and practically an adult he still doesn't want me to date."

"Hope isn't dating until she's 30" Trunks said crossing his arms. Pan nodded in agreement beside him.

Madisyn sighed "You guys I don't know what to do! He asked me out!"

"Is that a bad thing?" Trunks asked her confused.

"No it's a good thing" Pan said.

"Right" Trunks said playing along. "I'm going to go find the kids" he said before sneaking off.

"Panny, I've never been on a date before" Madisyn told her as they sat down at the table. "I don't know what to do."

"Just be yourself" Pan told her. "That's all you can do. Show him your personality, if he doesn't like it then he doesn't deserve you."

Madisyn smiled "What about you and Uncle Trunks?"

"What about us?"

"Were you two your selves the whole time?"

"Yes" Pan said smiling. "When you're with the right person you'll know because you can completely be yourself with them with out having to worry about other things."

Madisyn smiled at her "Thanks Panny."

"Anytime kiddo."

The two girls talked for the longest time until Trunks came back into the room.

"You two are going to want to see what the kids and I found" he told them before he lead them away.

They arrived in a small place in their washing room that Luna was at. She was laying on a pile of old clothes with three small kittens around her.

"Awe" Pan and Madisyn chimed.

"Can we keep them?" Hope asked smiling.

"Well I want to keep one for sure" Pan said.

"I want one" Madisyn said looking at them.

"So..." Akihiko said. "Where do babies come from again?"

"Oh my Dende you guys still haven't told him?" Madisyn said trying not to laugh.

"We probably should" Trunks said.

"What? No, not yet" Pan said bending down to pet a kitten.

"We can't keep it from him forever" Trunks told her.

"I know" Pan said smiling. "But I just want to enjoy the time I have with him being my baby boy for as long as I can."

Trunks smiled down at his wife shaking his head. He had always known that Pan was a stubborn women, but that was just one of the many reasons why he loved her so much.

**Me: Well you guys... I guess it's over *Cries hysterically***

**Maggie: I can't believe it's over.. I remember when it was just getting started *Cries***

**Day: It's not fair! *Temper tantrum***

**Me: If you guys stay with me I promise I have more Trunks and Pan with different story lines! I'll even let you guys pick out which one you want to read first: A story where Pan goes to New York for 5 years and comes back beautiful teenager who had been through a lot in America and also unknowingly brings back a stalker with her. Now Trunks is determined to keep her safe since he's falling in-love with her.. **

**Or The Sons and Briefs have not seen each other for many, many years when the Son's move into the city and Pan starts going to school she immediately befriends Bra. On the way home she has a run-in with a college student who she assumes is a jerk since he liked to tease her. ( the jerk would be Trunks) When the Son's are invited to the Briefs Pan and Bra are so happy to find out that their family's are friends.. Pan however isn't to happy to find out Trunks is her brother. It's the typical boy teases girl scenario and somehow they grow closer and eventually start dating. It's nice and happy until two kids pop out of nowhere claiming to be Trunks and Pans kids from the future... This story will be loosely based on the SailorMoon theme plot if you guys have ever watched it.. except there will be no Sailor Scouts running around everywhere.**

**I pretty much have both stories out-lined I just need to know which one you guys would like for me to begin writing first! :) **


End file.
